¿Te acuerdas de mí?
by isuzurin90
Summary: No pudieron decirse lo que sentían en su despedida, Tazusa creyó que podría afrontar el hecho de que Pete ya no está pero no fue así, ahora a Pete se le da la oportunidad de volver a la Tierra pero ¿realmente podrán estar juntos una vez que eso suceda?
1. Preámbulo

**¿TE ACUERDAS DE MÍ?**

**PREÁMBULO.**

Había pasado un día más y él continuaba sentado en aquellas escaleras, aunque ¿cómo saber cuándo amanecía o anochecía con toda esa luz?, pero bueno en ese lugar el tiempo era algo relativo, y es que al estar muerto no importaba mucho el tiempo que transcurría, al menos esa era la concepción que la mayoría en ese lugar tenían, todos excepto uno…

Pete Pumps había lanzado otro bostezo para luego hacer un mohín de molestia, no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que los 100 días que tuvo que compartir el cuerpo de Tazusa habían terminado, pero para él habían sido casi una eternidad, durante todo ese tiempo veía personas llegar a cada momento y entrar por aquella enorme puerta, pero a él aún no se le permitía entrar, problemas con su ingreso que aún debían solucionarse le había dicho aquella voz que escuchó el mismo día que murió y la misma que lo había mandado a la tierra por 100 días.

"_Pero que se han creído ya he esperado mucho tiempo, de saber esto debieron permitirme permanecer en la Tierra un tiempo más"_ pensaba Pete, – ¡ya no lo soporto!– de golpe se puso de pie y caminó hacia la gran puerta, con gran determinación y se paró ante ella, con su mirada bien decidida.

– ¿Eres Pete Pumps?– dudó una vocecita.

–Eh, si soy Pete, me estaba preguntando si ya se solucionaron los problemas que impiden mi ingreso.

Se escucharon unos cuchicheos, dos vocecitas que parecían discutir haciendo un alboroto, pero no se podía entender lo que decían pues parecía como si hablaran en clave, luego de un momento otra voz más robusta y con algo de eco se hizo presente– NO, AÚN NO, ¿PUEDES ESPERAR UN POCO MÁS?

–el problema es que ya he esperado mucho..., y no es que me esté quejando– se apresuró a decir– pero ha sido en verdad mucho tiempo, y bueno estaba pensando en que si el proceso tardará mucho, yo… pues… ¿podría visitar la Tierra?

– ¡Imposible!– chilló otra vocecita, parecía ser de una niña.

– ¿Qué ocurre aquí?– otra voz muy serena intervino – ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Silencio – ¿quién es este joven?

–Eh, yo… soy Pete Pumps, canadiense, 16 años– no se escuchó ninguna respuesta por parte de los que estaban tras la puerta– estoy esperando que mi problema se solucione– otro silencio.

–¿Qué hicieron?– la voz parecía molesta.

–Eh, estamos– era una vocecita algo nerviosa– es decir… ESTAMOS SOLUCIONÁNDOLO– la voz cambió por una más omnipotente.

– ¡dejen eso!

– ¡Ouch!– se escuchó un quejido como si uno de los que estaban tras la puerta hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza, y luego se escucharon unas murmuraciones que por lo que se entendía trataban de explicar y apaciguar al recién llegado, a continuación se abrió la gran puerta y tres seres alados salieron.

–entonces… ¿ya puedo entrar?– preguntó Pete con una leve gotita en su cabeza, esos seres eran demasiado jóvenes, ninguno correspondía a la voz omnipotente que escuchó, uno de ellos no parecía ser mayor que él mismo, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras que los otros dos aparentaban unos 13 años, un chico y una chica y eran idénticos ¿eran gemelos?, ambos tenían el pelo castaño y sus ojos de color azul.

–Bueno creo que le tienen que decir algo, y esta vez la verdad– increpó el mayor sin abrir los ojos con un gesto de notorio enfado.

–Pero si no mentimos aún no lo dejamos entrar porque estábamos buscando la manera de solucionar su problema– respondió el chiquillo haciendo un pucherito.

–pero deberías explicarle cual es el problema y quienes lo causaron– respondió el mayor abriendo sus ojos brindando una mirada muy severa a los gemelos que los hizo temblar de arriba abajo y que hizo que los chiquillos se escondieran detrás de Pete, quien a pesar de su confusión la escena le pareció muy divertida– ¿y bien?

–je je… esto… verás, sucede que mi hermana cometió un ligero error y..

– ¡hey!, como me echas la culpa a mí, tú también estuviste presente Hiro, además ¿quién fue el que aplastó el botón?– saltó la chiquilla interrumpiendo a su hermano.

–si, fui yo pero lo hice porque me lo dijiste, si hubieras leído bien el libro esto no habría pasado.

–ah, pero era tu responsabilidad verificar si estaba en lo correcto, después de todo es de humanos equivocarse.

–pero tú ya no eres una persona común y corriente, ¡eres un ángel!, y si te pusieron en este cargo debiste ser más cuidadosa.

Pete y el ángel mayor observaban la discusión de los cariñosos hermanitos como en una partida de ping pong.

– ¡ya déjense de tanta pelea!, son ángeles y esta no es la manera de actuar de uno– reprendió el mayor.

–si por favor Meiko, compórtate y déjame explicarle a nuestro camarada la situación– contestó el chiquillo con aire de superioridad, mientras su hermanita hacía un ademán de furia, colocando sus manos en la cintura, dirigiendo una mirada de ira y controlándose para no caerle a golpes, ese gesto le recordó mucho a Tazusa ella siempre solía hacer eso cuando se enfadaba especialmente cuando él la hacía enfadar, esbozó una triste sonrisa en verdad la extrañaba mucho – bien, verás sucede que el día que te accidentaste mi hermana y yo estábamos a cargo y ella…– hizo una pausa al ver que su hermana le dirigió una mirada de precaución y nadie mejor que él para saber de los peligrosos arranques de ira de su dulce hermanita–… bueno los dos…, te confundimos con otra persona y pues… en realidad aún no era tu hora pero por ese ligero error pues…

–ustedes… ¡¿el accidente fue su culpa?– gritó Pete, sin ni siquiera dejar al gemelo terminar al mismo tiempo que su gentil sonrisa y su delicada expresión se borraron por completo, mostrando una faceta desconocida hasta para él mismo y no es como si él fuera incapaz de enfadarse, por supuesto que no, sin duda en más de una ocasión se había enfadado hasta con la misma Tazusa, pero llegar a ese punto de irritación nunca.

–en realidad el accidente fue por tu descuido nada tuvieron ellos que ver, en lo que si influenciaron fue en los resultados finales, puesto que se supone que saldrías muy herido y seguramente hubieses tenido que pasar varios meses con tratamiento pero no debiste morir– agregó el mayor de los ángeles sin perder su serenidad.

–pero arruinaron mi vida, ahora estaría viviendo felizmente al lado… de Tazusa– su voz empequeñeció al tiempo que bajaba la mirada al solo recuerdo de aquella joven tan especial para él, los dos ángeles arquearon una ceja mientras que la chiquilla se conmovió, ella era la única quien había estado viendo todo lo que a Pete le ocurría durante su estancia en el cuerpo de Tazusa y claramente había notado los sentimientos de los jóvenes.

En seguida un ángel mucho mayor que los anteriores aparentemente de unos 30 años (pero bueno ahí el tiempo era relativo, seguramente ya tendría varios siglos de muerto), salió de la gran puerta del cielo.

–veo que ya se enteró de el error cometido, joven Pete– exclamó el recién llegado, llamando la atención de los presentes.

–Esto…usted… ¿lo sabía?– pronunció el gemelo algo nervioso al ver al personaje– entonces eso quiere decir que…

–sí, también lo sabe– respondió el nuevo integrante de la conversación, en tanto que los gemelos temblaron, y no era para menos ¡Dios lo sabía!, estaban metidos en un gran problema, pero bueno ¿realmente esperaban engañar a Dios? la idea les pareció bastante infantil ahora, además ya se lo habían imaginado con anterioridad, eso de que haya empezado a nevar justo en el momento de partida de Pete les pareció más que una coincidencia, es más, concordaban con Pete en que aquello había sido un regalo de Dios, pero no habían estado seguros y ahora ¡ya no había duda!.

–si, no se preocupe ya me dijeron como fue que echaron a perder mi vida– agregó Pete interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los gemelos, con claro pesar en cada una de sus palabras.

– ¿Que echaron a perder su vida, dice?

–sí, lo hicieron, ahora estaría con Tazusa, ¡en la Tierra!...vivo.

– ¿realmente lo cree así?, ¿cree que la hubiese conocido si no hubiera ocurrido este incidente?,– hizo una pausa– acaso ¿lamenta los momentos que compartió con ella?– cada una de las pregunta caían sobre Pete como una bofetada, el ángel tenía razón y aunque fuera difícil de aceptar la única manera de conocer a Tazusa era… solo después de su muerte.

Pete bajó otra vez la mirada avergonzado– lo lamento tanto– se volvió hacia los gemelos– ustedes no me causaron problemas, al contrario me hicieron el mejor regalo del mundo… Gracias de verdad– esbozó una sonrisa pero en sus ojos se notaba claramente su dolor.

–Dime Pete Pumps, ¿en realidad llegaste a amar a Tazusa Sakurano?– cuestionó el ángel una vez más.

–Sí – respondió al instante sin titubear– aunque no llegué a decírselo…, sé que ella lo sabía pero a veces es necesario expresar las cosas en palabras aunque ya sepas la respuesta ¿verdad?, Tazusa me lo dijo, cometí un error debí decírselo pero ya no me quedaba tiempo.

–bueno espero que no vuelvas a cometerlo…– el ángel hizo una pausa para luego continuar– …Dios ha decidido darte otra oportunidad– Pete abrió sus ojos al instante– luego del accidente quedaste en estado de coma, hasta ahora tus padres te han mantenido vivo artificialmente con la esperanza de que despiertes, se han negado rotundamente a desconectarte a pesar de los comentarios de los médicos, es más, tu madre guarda grandes esperanzas de que te reincorpores y ora por ti todos los días, por esa gran devoción, por tus profundos sentimientos hacia aquella jovencita y por lo que ella siente hacia ti, Dios decidió hacerte volver… esta vez con tu propio cuerpo– el ángel rió disimuladamente al recordar la ocurrencia de los gemelos de hacerlo volver pero tomando un cuerpo prestado.

–está hablando en serio.

–Dios nunca bromea, ah pero hay una particularidad– no le gustó como sonó eso– no recordará que usted había muerto por lo tanto tampoco su estadía en el cuerpo de la señorita Sakurano, en cuanto a la joven, olvidará que usted la había poseído olvidará todo lo referente a usted, los recuerdos de ambos quedarán bloqueados.

Pete volvió a palidecer ¿olvidar a Tazusa? La idea le parecía ridícula nunca la olvidaría, especialmente porque las memorias de los momentos con ella eran lo único que lo mantenían en pie, era lo único que lo motivaba a sonreír, ¿cómo sería su vida si la olvidaba?, continuaba pensando en ello sin dar una respuesta.

–¿sabe porque Dios permitió que se quedara en el cuerpo de la señorita Sakurano?, aún cuando sabía de todo el asunto– Pete salió de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a lo que decía el ángel–…, porque ella lo necesitaba, a pesar de tener a personas que la estimaban mucho ella estaba sola, cuando Dios se percató de que la señorita Sakurano sería con quien compartiría esos 100 días confió en que usted la haría sonreír… y así fue, sin embargo ahora ella está muy triste por su ausencia, ha caído en un estado de depresión muy preocupante y confiamos en que usted la hará sonreír de nuevo.

Acaso era cierto lo que el ángel decía, en verdad Tazusa estaba en tal estado, si era así, que rayos hacia parado ahí, tenía que ir a verla ahora mismo pero…– Pero ella no me recordara ni yo a ella– su angustia se hizo presente una vez más– ¿Cómo…?

–no se preocupe recibirá algo de ayuda– el ángel se volvió a ver a los gemelos.

– ¿Nosotros?– exclamaron los gemelos.

–bueno ustedes comenzaron todo esto, por supuesto no le podrán decir a ellos lo que vivieron anteriormente pero ya se les ocurrirá algo para ayudarlos, supongo que no se les hará difícil colaborar con otra de sus revolucionarias ideas ¿no?

–bueno no es que quiera presumir pero…– comenzó el gemelo con orgullo.

–Entonces cuento con ustedes– agregó Pete con su habitual sonrisa e interrumpiendo al pequeño– estoy de acuerdo mándeme a la Tierra por favor.

* * *

:)Hola amigo lector gracias por leer este Fanfic de Ginban Kaleidoscope espero les haya gustado, es el primero que escribo lo que me convierte en una novata así que por favor espero me tengan mucha paciencia. Bueno hasta aquí el preámbulo de la historia lo que dará inicio a todo lo demás, para ser preámbulo creo que me salió un poco larguito verdad ¿? ;P a por cierto han pasado 2 meses desde la partida de Pete y con respecto al por qué Pete fue enviado a la Tierra en el anime aquí van a asumir la culpa Hiro y Meiko, los ángeles gemelos, y también van a participar bastante en el fic, a ver que sucede :) ah…espero sus comentarios buenos y malos sobre que les pareció el preámbulo y de igual manera si tienen una sugerencia para mejorar la historia les agradecería mucho que también la escribieran ya sea aquí o en mi correo nos leemos pronto, se despide Isuzurin ;)…


	2. Capítulo I: Empezamos a movernos

Hola de nuevo ;) gracias por pasarse por aquí bueno para distraerme de la preocupación de la prueba de ingreso a la universidad aquí estoy con el primer capítulo de este fanfic espero que les guste.

Aclaro que Ginban Kaleidoscope y sus personajes no son de mi autoría sino de su respectivo autor Rei Kaibara solo soy una fanática del anime que escribe esta historia con fines de diversión, aclaro esto para evitar malentendidos:)

**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

**Por: Isuzurin90**

**Capítulo I: Empezamos a movernos**

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, una sensación extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo, pese a estar despierto se sentía levemente adormitado y tan ajeno a si mismo, sentía que había dormido un año entero y su cuerpo hubiera quedado paralizado. Dio una lenta mirada a través de la habitación… ¿en donde se encontraba?, ciertamente no era su casa, con gran dificultad se sentó sobre la cama y vio a su madre en una esquina dormida, enseguida miro sus manos, tenía unos tubos que conectaban a un suero… claro ahora recordaba… durante su presentación acrobática un alerón explotó y se estrelló, en esos momentos Pete había entrado en pánico, había sido la experiencia más aterradora que había percibido, pudo visualizar el momento como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez: la explosión, el sonido del motor fallando, la velocidad con la que caía la avioneta, el intenso humo que salía de la misma y que le nublaba la vista, el momento de estrellamiento, la sensación de estar cerca de la muerte, la vida esfumándosele con rapidez….

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repentino despertar de su madre.

– ¡Pete! entonces es verdad… realmente has recuperado el conocimiento… gracias al cielo– su madre se arrojó a abrazarlo mientras no paraba de sollozar de su inmensa alegría– yo siempre supe que tu ibas a reaccionar, nunca perdí la confianza.

– mamá…–Pete estaba atónito ¿qué había pasado?, su accidente al parecer había sido muy grave–gracias mamá– agregó abrazándola, no sabía porque pero sentía que a su madre se debía el hecho de que estuviera vivo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

–Tazu–nee creo que ya deberías levantarte se te hace tarde– inquirió Yohko moviendo a Tazusa para despertarla seguro llegaría tarde al instituto– Tazu–nee es tarde – finalmente retiró las cobijas, logrando al fin que abriera los ojos.

–ya te escuché, dame un minuto, bajo en seguida

–Pero no tardes ¿de acuerdo?– dijo saliendo

La peli violeta se sentó sobre su cama, entre dormida y despierta, pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, se sentía extraña, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud que era, pero tenía la ligera idea que ya antes lo había experimentado, ¿Qué podría ser? todo dentro de ella daba vueltas, estaba tan confundida ¿Por qué tenía el presentimiento de que había perdido algo importante?...

Continuó alistándose para ir al instituto, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo anterior, en un instante Tazusa estaba lista y se dirigió a la cocina.

–buenos días Tazusa.

–Buenos días entrenador– pronunció sonriendo y retirando una silla para sentarse, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos y provocando que el entrenador ponga una de esas caras de padre extremadamente preocupado.

–Hoy preparamos algo especial para ti Tazusa– intervino Hitomi con su habitual sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a su esposo, mientras Yohko colocaba los platos.

Desde que Hitomi se había casado con el entrenador Takashima los constantes amaneceres de Yohko para preparar el desayuno habían terminado aunque aún continuaba encargándose de pequeños detalles y siempre ayudaba a Hitomi en lo que mas podía, definitivamente en un futuro llegaría a ser una fantástica esposa.

–ah… gracias– musitó Tazusa para luego continuar reflexionando provocando preocupación en todos los presentes, y no era para menos, ¡Tazusa seguía triste!

Ya había pasado una semana sin ir a la pista de patinaje por consejo del mismo entrenador pues cada vez que iba no aguantaba ni media hora y salía corriendo de regreso a su casa, donde no salía de su habitación hasta el día siguiente con clara muestra de haber estado llorando, eso los había preocupado sobremanera.

–… ¡Mika!– exclamó la joven asustando a todos, corrió al teléfono con una velocidad impresionante y marcó el número de la casa de su amiga– si, buenos días se encuentra Mika en casa… Ah, entiendo… no, no se preocupe… si muchísimas gracias– colgó lanzando un suspiro de alivio, bueno Mika estaba bien, Yohko, el entrenador y Hitomi estaban en casa y se los veía bien, seguramente era su imaginación…

–esto… Tazu–nee ¿te encuentras bien?– Yohko sacaba su cabecita desde la puerta de la cocina.

–ah, sí, estoy bien no te preocupes ¿vale?– concretó con una sonrisa

"se te hace tarde" escuchó Tazusa pero no era su hermana la que lo había dicho entonces ¿quién?

– ¿Te ocurre algo?– preguntó su hermana.

– ¿no escuchaste una voz?

–hmm¿?

–no, no es importante a lo mejor lo imaginé, mejor me voy o me sermonearán en el instituto– tomó su bolso y salió.

Yohko se sorprendió mucho, su hermanita había sonreído cosa que no había hecho hace más de un mes atrás – parece que ya se siente mejor– se volvió a ver al entrenador.

–Sí, yo sabía que ella superaría cualquier problema– agregó como si estuviera en una obra dramática.

–Eso no es lo que dijo antes– añadió Yohko cortando la inspiración del entrenador.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Vaya y ahora imagino cosas pero bueno no tiene importancia lo que realmente me preocupa es esa sensación ¿qué es? por alguna razón esta mañana sentí que había perdido algo"_ pensaba la patinadora mientras caminaba, de un momento a otro alzó su mirada al cielo como un acto reflejo…

El cielo….

Sintió que había algo más allí…. Algo especial pero ¿Por qué no recordaba?–¿Qué será?– exclamó.

– ¿Qué será, qué?

–… aaaaaaaaaaahhh…– gritó saltando del susto y volviéndose a ver a la recién llegada– buenos días Mika– respondió a manera de un suspiro.

–te noto muy distraída… uhm….es cierto, me dijeron que me llamaste esta mañana, lo siento no pude atenderte, me levante muy tarde pero ¿Por qué llamaste a esa hora si nos veríamos dentro de minutos?

–bueno…te va a sonar extraño pero… esta mañana sentí algo fuera de lo común… no me sentí yo misma… como si hubiese perdido algo importante.

–Silencio–

–… ¿creíste que había muerto?…– pronunció muy despacito mientras un viento frio corría por su cuerpo.

–No… no te pongas así, no era mi intención, lo siento– añadió Tazusa nerviosamente tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarla

–no, yo lo siento, sé que tienes muchas obligaciones, con la escuela además tienes que prepararte para el trofeo de Nebelhorn y lo único que hago es darte más cosas en que pensar, lo siento no he sido una buena amiga– continuó en un tono muy dramático.

–Mika no tienes que disculparte, tú no hiciste nada– aclaró rápidamente Tazusa, vaya que se le ponían los nervios al borde cada vez que su amiga actuaba de esa forma.

–exacto no hice nada, soy una inútil que solo te causa problemas.

–Mika solo fue un presentimiento raro, es obvio que me equivoqué– volvió a decir nerviosamente.

– ¿Presentimiento?– añadió pensativa reincorporándose– puede ser tu sexto sentido, ¿Cómo te sentiste exactamente?

– eh… ¿no estabas muy abatida?

–…entonces te sentiste nerviosa, confundida, triste, enfurecida o ¿Cómo?– continuó su amiga ignorando su comentario, a veces era tan difícil comprenderla.

–bueno, no estoy segura, pero creo que confusión fue lo que sentí, no se… fue como si perdiera algo… pero no como cuando pierdes un cuaderno o algo así… fue…

– ¿como si perdieras a alguien?

–si

– ¿alguien especial?

–Algo así – silencio – espera no te imagines cosas raras, no es como si hablara de un novio o algo así– añadió rápidamente agitando los brazos con la misma velocidad de sus palabras.

– ¿Entonces?– dijo sonriendo.

–olvídalo, de cualquier forma resultó ser un error.

–Está bien, ya empezaste a entrenar para tu siguiente concurso ¿cierto?– preguntó sonriendo aun más, no había visto a Tazusa actuar sin preocupaciones hace mucho y vaya que le alegraba verla así otra vez.

–bueno aún no he decidido que rutina haré, pero ya lo hablaré con el entrenador después.

–creí que utilizarías la rutina de la camarera.

–ni en broma, con decirte que aún no se que pasó por mi cabeza para haber aceptado hacer eso– dijo sonrojándose.

–pero si a todos les encantó.

–de cualquier forma ¡¿cómo me dejaron presentarme de esa manera?

–pero si fue tu idea, tu diseñaste toda la rutina y me pediste que te hiciera ese vestido.

–A propósito no es extraño que no recuerde que lo haya hecho– dijo más para sí misma que para su amiga.

– ¿cómo?

–no olvídalo, mejor nos apuramos o llegaremos tarde– dijo avanzando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

–pero ya les dije que me siento bien.

–puede decirlo las veces que quiera, pero no debe levantarse, acaba de salir de una situación muy delicada y debe cuidarse– agregó el doctor.

Había pasado un poco más de una semana desde que ese paciente había salido del coma, ¡solo una semana! Y el paciente insistía en levantarse e irse del hospital, innumerables veces se había sacado los vendajes y ya dos veces lo habían atrapado queriendo escabullirse de las instalaciones, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control.

– ¡Pero ya no quiero estar aquí!– exclamó a los cuatro vientos.

–creo que no vas a cambiar nunca ¿cierto, Pete?

– ¡papá!, ¿Cuándo volviste?

–No te preocupes, hoy vamos a regresar a casa, me temo que si te quedas terminaras lanzándote por la ventana– añadió con una sonrisa.

– ¿regresamos?, ¿eso quiere decir que tu también vienes?

–Bueno no esperaras que deje a tu madre sola a cargo de tu cuidado ¿verdad?, ni con la ayuda de todo el personal de la casa podrían mantenerte quieto– dijo revolviendo el cabello de su hijo.

–Pero aun no se ha recuperado– intervino el doctor – y podría…

–si se queda terminará lastimándose de verdad, además si ya ha logrado evadir a los doctores dos veces le aseguro que lo hará de nuevo, prefiero llevarlo yo mismo antes que intente algo descabellado, no se preocupe soy su padre y tengo toda la autoridad de llevarlo, estará bien atendido en casa.

–es...está bien.

En seguida ingresaron dos personas dispuestas a ayudar a Pete a colocarse en la silla de ruedas, pero el joven en un segundo se puso de pie, no le gustaba nada que lo trataran como si estuviera hecho de vidrio, aunque los doctores le dijeran lo contrario él ya se sentía perfectamente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

– ¡joven que alegría verlo nuevamente en casa!, de seguro se siente muy cansado ¿quiere que le prepare algo?, o ¿Qué le traiga algo?, ¿se siente cómodo?, seguro esa silla debe ser muy incómoda– exclamó una mujer de uniforme con evidente alegría, el personal de la casa adoraba a Pete después de todo era un chico muy atento, alegre y simpático.

–En eso no te equivocas Jacqueline– contestó aburridamente mientras lo bajaban del auto en la silla de ruedas– ¡no entiendo el fin de todo esto!, yo estoy perfectamente pero no me escuchan y papá me dijo que si no obedecía me mandaría de vuelta al hospital– añadió haciendo un mohín de molestia.

Su padre había extrañado tanto aquellos gestos característicos de él y es que aquellos cinco meses en que Pete permaneció en el hospital le parecieron una tortura, por su parte él se hubiese resignado a lo peor hace ya mucho pero la profunda fe de su esposa había contribuido a que conservara la calma.

–Ayúdenlo a que se acomode en su cuarto– repuso el padre de Pete.

–En seguida señor– contestaron a coro todo el personal, con mucho entusiasmo.

–subiremos en seguida, y ni se te ocurra salirte, recuerdas nuestro trato ¿cierto?

–me desconcierta la desconfianza que le tiene a su hijo– respondió Pete como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un jurado.

–tú crees, ya lo hiciste dos veces en el hospital y existe la posibilidad que pase una tercera.

– ¿de dónde sacas esa teoría?

–es un proverbio árabe que dice "si ocurre dos veces ocurrirá una tercera"

–Uhm… creo que lo he escuchado antes, pero no recuerdo en donde.

– ¿en serio?, pero regresando al tema… no– te– salgas– de– tu–cuarto… ¿entendido?

–Está bien– se resignó, de cualquier forma no podía oponerse, conocía bien a su padre y sabía que cuando decía algo lo cumplía, no por nada era embajador de Canadá en Japón, por lo tanto si le advirtió que lo regresaría al hospital si no se comportaba no había dudas que lo haría, de manera que era mejor no arriesgarse.

Apenas lo acomodaron en su cuarto su mirada cayó en un periódico depositado sobre su mesa, específicamente en la fecha, en el hospital ya le habían explicado que había estado en coma por cinco meses, pero solo hasta el momento se puso a reflexionar en lo mucho que había perdido y que no iba a recuperar y lo que es peor lo mucho que debieron sufrir sus padres durante ese tiempo. Tomó unas cuántas revistas deportivas que había en su cuarto observando que acontecimientos habían ocurrido, en una de ellas estaba la noticia de las olimpiadas de invierno tal parecía que habían sido todo un espectáculo, pero a parte de todo el artículo lo que realmente llamaba su atención era una fotografía que le resultó extrañamente familiar pero ¿de dónde?

–Supongo que de aquí no tratarás de escaparte ¿verdad?– pronunció su madre anunciando su llegada.

–Hola– dijo dejando la revista a un lado.

–estaba pensando que seguro la comida del hospital te debe tener con mucha hambre, así que si deseas comer algo en especial dilo– dijo su madre con una sonrisa, pero Pete no contestó nada.

–…lo siento…–dijo al fin– seguro les causé mucho dolor, sé que aún ahora deben estar muy alterados, así que por favor no finjan que todo está bien frente a mí, sé que lo hacen para no angustiarme pero no lo hagan, ya bastantes problemas les causé.

–no digas eso, nosotros siempre supimos que recobrarías el sentido, no dudamos ni un segundo.

–escuché en el hospital a los doctores decir que era un milagro que despertará, que habiendo pasado el lapso de tres meses en coma era imposible que yo…– su madre se arrojó sobre él abrazándolo y evitando que terminará de hablar.

–ni siquiera lo digas, estás vivo y eso es lo único que importa y le estoy sumamente agradecida a Dios por permitir que estés con nosotros– añadió entre sollozos y sin soltarlo– Pete, sé que debes sentirte extraño después de esto así que si necesitas hablar de ello no dudes en acudir a nosotros.

–gracias, pero no se preocupen no me siento mal, por el contrario me siente más feliz que nunca no sé cómo explicarlo lo que si se es que tengo unas ganas inmensas de vivir, aunque…

–Continúa– le animó, soltándolo al fin.

–bueno…. Siento que me hace falta algo, quiero salir de aquí, siento que debo buscar algo– continuó reflexivo– es por eso que ya no quiero seguir sentado sin hacer nada.

–debe ser porque acabas de salir de una situación muy difícil y no quieres desaprovechar el tiempo.

–tal vez, pero creo que hay algo más.

–no te preocupes trataré de convencer a tu padre de que te encuentras bien.

– ¡Por fin alguien me escucha!– exclamó Pete.

–pero si das muestras de buen comportamiento, seguro y te pone en libertad condicional más pronto de lo que crees– aclaró su madre mientras salía de la habitación.

En el mismo instante en que la puerta se cerró Pete se levantó para recoger las revistas que hace minutos tenía en sus manos aún estaba interesado en la fotografía que había visto.

– ¿Qué haces?

–Nada solo estaba… –contestó volviéndose al lugar de donde se supone provenía el sonido pero no había nadie– ¿eh? …me pareció escuchar una voz–se volteó de nuevo hacía el estante, encontrándose con una niñita de unos 12 o 13 años–….

– ¿no les prometiste a tus padres que te estarías quieto?

–…. ¿quién eres?– preguntó al mismo tiempo que regresó a ver la puerta ¡estaba cerrada!– ¡¿Cómo entraste?

–bueno primero comencemos con lo elemental, soy Meiko, un ángel, creo que está de más decirlo, debiste ya notarlo pero bueno desde tu incidente me pusieron a cargo de tu cuidado, eres muy despreocupado de tu seguridad así que estaré pendiente de ti.

– ¿Mi ángel guardián?– preguntó algo confuso apenas asimilando las palabras que aquel ser pronunciaba.

–sí creo que podríamos llamarlo así.

–pero… tu eres apenas una niña y ¿piensas cuidarme?, no crees que….

–puedo aparentar ser una niña pero ya llevo mucho tiempo muerta, tanto que ya perdí la cuenta por lo tanto tengo más experiencia que tú.

Pete estaba realmente consternado, la pequeña delante de él ¿era de verdad su ángel guardián?, seguro y en el cielo perdieron la cabeza, ¿a quién se le ocurriría poner a una niñita a cargo de un adolescente?

–ya te dije que no soy una niñita, soy un ángel con mucha experiencia.

– acaso… ¿puedes leer mi mente?

–no, pero es obvio lo que estás pensando.

– ¿dices que tienes experiencia?, entonces ya habías sido ángel guardián antes ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta alguna

–entonces ¿eres novata?

–no es que sea novata…bueno tal vez, pero nadie nace aprendiendo, en el cielo te dan misiones poco a poco, ya he hecho algunas obras en la Tierra y por un tiempo me hice cargo del libro del destino.

– ¿libro del destino?

–en ese libro está escrito la fecha en que una persona termina su trayecto en la Tierra.

– ¿y te pusieron a cargo de algo tan importante?

–en realidad no es muy difícil, tienes que ver en el libro y mandar la orden a través de un dispositivo, en verdad es muy aburrido y nada complicado…

Ante lo último se avergonzó, era verdad que era un trabajo muy sencillo pero ella había hecho un lío de ello confundiendo a dos personas y por lo tanto perjudicando a quien ahora era su mismísimo protegido.

–entonces es muy fácil, nunca imaginé que funcionara de esa forma.

–… no pude evitar escuchar lo que hablaste con tu madre– argumentó la pequeña tratando de desviar el tema– si lo que sientes es que debes buscar algo deberías hacerlo, ya sabes, tómate un respiro de las cosas que haces siempre y aprovecha ese tiempo para auto descubrirte, sería muy bueno para ti, estaba pensando…

–pensaba ir a Japón, mi padre es de la embajada canadiense ahí, podría ir con él, ya antes viví ahí y el idioma no será problema.

– ¿a Japón?

– ¿crees que no debería ir? Debo consultarte después de todo eres mi ángel guardián.

–Ah…, pues creo que Japón está bien– agregó Meiko–… aunque hayan sido borrados su sombra sigue ahí– se dijo a si misma muy bajito.

– ¿Cómo dices?– preguntó Pete

– ¿Con quién hablas?– preguntó su padre entrando en la habitación junto con su esposa, en tanto que Pete se volvió inmediatamente hacia donde ellos estaban.

–papá, mamá,… verán ella es…

– ¿Ella?– preguntaron al unísono.

–No pueden verme, solo tú me puedes ver– aclaró Meiko.

–Olvídenlo, no era nada– agregó Pete sonriendo, dejando a sus padres muy confundidos.

–Pete se presentó un problema, voy a tener que regresar a Japón la próxima semana, sé que te prometí quedarme pero no tengo elección, de verdad lo lamento– dijo su padre muy afligido.

–es perfecto iré contigo, quisiera pasar una temporada en Japón.

–Eso ni siquiera está a discusión, acabas de salir del hospital y necesitas recuperarte– adjuntó su madre.

–comprendo su reacción pero esto es necesario no lo hago por preocuparlos es solo que necesito salir de aquí, de verdad pienso que debería ir a otro lugar, me he sentido igual desde que desperté, pienso que si desperté es porque debía hacer algo más y no lo lograré si permanezco aquí, esperó que comprendan.

–esta debe ser una situación difícil y muy confusa para ti ¿verdad?... nosotros no podemos comprender lo que es pasar por una situación así pero podemos entenderte a ti y si lo que necesitas es salir de este lugar creo que… te damos nuestra autorización– musitó su madre.

– ¿Nuestra?– exclamó el padre de Pete.

–les agradezco su comprensión.

–está bien, supongo que ya está decidido así que me encargaré de los papeles de tu traslado a un colegio de Japón, eso me recuerda que…– continuó murmurando mientras salía de la habitación y su voz se perdía con él.

–bueno prometí ayudarte pero eso si maneja esto con cuidado– concretó su madre saliendo de la habitación.

–tus padres son buenas persona– dijo Meiko

–si, en eso tienes razón, no puedo creer que me dieron autorización de salir tan pronto, creí que iba a sufrir al menos cerca de un mes, sabes no sé porque pero estoy muy ansioso por ir Japón, ya no puedo esperar más.

–No veo porque estabas tan preocupado antes, creo que aún sin nuestra ayuda la buscarías– murmuró Meiko muy bajito.

– ¿Cómo dices?– preguntó el joven.

–No, olvídalo– se apresuró a decir– _aun así me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Hiro– _se dijo para sus adentros.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

–NO, NO Y NO ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! NO TE CREO NINGUNA PALABRA, SOLO ERES UN PERVERTIDO– gritaba Tazusa mientras tiraba todo lo que encontraba a su paso contra el pobre de Hiro.

Hace solo unos minutos cuando Tazusa había terminado de cenar y se dirigió a su habitación Hiro creyó que sería una excelente oportunidad para presentarse formalmente con Tazusa y así lo había hecho pero como es de esperarse no lo había tomado tan bien y pues había desembocado en aquella situación.

–Tranquila Tazusa no soy un pervertido te digo que soy tu ángel guardián, es demasiado obvio acaso no ves mis alas y mi aureola, además todas las cosas que me has tirado me han traspasado, eso lo prueba todo.

–¡SI ES ASI ¿POR QUE TE ESCONDES DETRÁS DE LA CAMA?

–¡no me escondo de las cosas sino de ti!

–entonces eres… ¡UN FANTASMA! Yo no creo en ellos pero que otra explicación puede haber… ADEMAS SI ERES MI ANGEL GUARDIAN PORQUE APARECES AHORA SIN RAZÓN ALGUNA.

–bueno eso es porque…

–LO SABIA SOLO ERES UN PERVERTIDO, UN FANTASMA PERVERTIDO– se corrigió mientras volvía a arrojar cualquier cosa que veía contra el ángel.

–¡QUE NO LO SOY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Con todos los preparativos que se debían realizar para el viaje la semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y así pues Pete y su padre ya estaban en el avión.

–señores pasajeros estamos llegando a Japón, en momentos estaremos aterrizando por favor manténganse en sus asientos y abrochen sus cinturones, gracias por su amable atención.

–_pronto estaré en Japón, ¿qué me deparará en este país?…_

* * *

Hasta aquí este primer capítulo :) ¿Qué les pareció? Si ya sé que me han de querer matar por no poner ya un encuentro entre nuestros protagonistas pero bueno sean comprensivos, después de todo Pete recién acaba de salir de un coma de hecho supongo que el viaje estuvo muy apresurado pero bueno según él no siente ningún dolor así que pues démosle gusto, de hecho si lo analizamos si tuvieron un encuentro aunque solo por fotografía:)..., bueno ok no es lo mismo pero prometo que para el siguiente capitulo se encuentran si o si, por cierto si desean enviarme un comentario bueno o malo, sugerencia o alguna duda que tengan pues bueno aquí mismo pueden escribirme un review o de lo contrario con un mensaje privado o en mi correo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Matta ne…


	3. Capítulo II: Encuentro, Reencuentro

Hola de nuevo ;) aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de este fanfic espero que les guste.

Aclaro que Ginban Kaleidoscope y sus personajes no son de mi autoría sino de su respectivo autor Rei Kaibara solo soy una fanática del anime que escribe esta historia con fines de diversión, aclaro esto para evitar malentendidos:)

**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

**Por: Isuzurin90**

**Capítulo II: Encuentro, Reencuentro.**

Se ha escuchado que la vida siempre nos trae sorpresas, además si no ocurriera algo fuera de la rutina la vida no sería interesante pero esto estaba fuera de todo parámetro…

El despertador acababa de sonar y la patinadora abrió los ojos con notable enojo, apenas apagó el despertador volvió a caer rendida sobre la cama, por supuesto que aún estaba cansada puesto que había pasado prácticamente toda la noche y parte de la madrugada discutiendo con Hiro, su pequeño ángel guardián, la razón de la discusión era exactamente la misma de toda la semana "luchar para que Hiro salga de su habitación".

La misma noche en que Hiro se presentó a Tazusa como su ángel guardián este último fue víctima de innumerables insultos y principalmente golpes aunque claro que no le causó daño alguno, puesto que toda cosa que Tazusa le lanzaba lo atravesaban, durante toda esa noche cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco y hablaron sin libros disparados de por medio, Tazusa y Hiro llegaron a un acuerdo, aún no la convencía del todo pero al menos el ángel había logrado que Tazusa le diera la oportunidad de quedarse mientras ella se aseguraba que su historia era verídica y en verdad se tratara de un ángel y no de un fantasma pervertido como ella pensaba, pero aun con ese acuerdo ella no deseaba dormir compartiendo su habitación con un fantasma o ángel o la que sea que fuera Hiro por lo tanto ella lo hacía salir de su habitación pero claro está después de una larga discusión.

La misma situación se había repetido todos los días durante aquella semana era de esperarse que estuviera agotada bueno era un hábito para Tazusa el no dormir cuando tenía un problema sin embargo no dejaba que ello perjudicara sus actividades cotidianas, sabía cómo hacer frente a ello y actuaba como de costumbre frente a los demás pero ya había llevado mucho tiempo sin dormir aún antes de la inesperada llegada de Hiro, más de un mes había estado en vela pensando en algo, esto le parecía de lo más ridículo porque ahora ya no recordaba la razón por la que trasnochaba.

Llevaba algunos minutos pensando en todas las cosas que ocurrieron en esa semana cuando su mirada decayó una vez más en el despertador a lo que cerró nuevamente sus ojos. Llevaba 15 minutos retrasada en su rutina y estaba segura que en cualquier momento Yohko subiría a su habitación a despertarla por lo que era necesario despertarse ya, volvió a abrir lentamente sus ojos solo para encontrarse con un chiquillo alado y con una aureola en la cabeza a un lado de su cama.

– ¡Aaaaaaaaahh!…– gritó Tazusa ante la sorpresa– ¡ ¿Quién te permitió entrar? ¡Te dije claramente que no entraras en mi habitación sin mi consentimiento!– agregó una vez que reparó en que se trataba de Hiro.

–yo solo creí que sería bueno despertarte porque tu reloj sonó hace rato y aun no te levantabas y pensé que te habías dormido.

–y entonces porque estabas parado ahí sin hacer nada.

–¡si te hubiese despertado te habrías enojado conmigo!

–¡si no pensabas despertarme para que rayos entraste!

–Perdón creo que no llegué en un buen momento– pronunció Hitomi, solo en ese momento Tazusa deparó en la presencia de la esposa de su querido entrenador en seguida quiso disculparse pero para entonces Hitomi ya había salido.

–¡todo es tu culpa!– se quejó Tazusa volviéndose a ver al ángel, ante lo cual el ángel soltó un suspiro, era demasiado difícil tratar con Tazusa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de varias horas supervisando y revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar, por fin Pete había acabado de instalarse y por el momento se encontraba en su habitación descansando un poco, él y su padre habían llegado a Japón en la mañana sin embargo el trabajo de su padre no le permitió quedarse en casa ni un momento y había sido Pete quien había tenido que supervisar todo lo relacionado con el equipaje y que los papeles de su transferencia colegial estuvieran en orden, por supuesto su padre le había dicho claramente que no se moviera y que él mismo se haría cargo de todo más tarde pero de cualquier forma Pete estaba aburrido y se le había ocurrido realizar esas diligencias a manera de un agradecimiento por dejarlo viajar a Japón.

–Yo también estoy aburrida– pronunció Meiko materializándose frente a Pete– mira aún son las cinco que tal si damos un paseo.

–Suena bien pero ¿A dónde podemos ir?– preguntó.

–Déjamelo a mí– aclaró Meiko.

Pete fue guiado por la pequeña terminando en una pista de patinaje.

– ¿por qué elegiste este lugar? No hay nadie aquí y tampoco trajimos los implementos necesarios para patinar– inquirió Pete una vez adentro.

–eh pues el hielo es precioso siempre me ha encantado ¿te parece si nos quedamos un momento?– "_se supone que estaría aquí, ¿a dónde más habrá ido?"– _se dijo para sus adentros.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

–Les digo que estoy bien, es cierto que antes estaba muy deprimida pero ya estoy mejor, no puedo seguir faltando a las prácticas por siempre.

–solo te pedimos que te lo tomes con tranquilidad– dijo el entrenador.

–"Tazu–nee, no hay necesidad de precipitarse".

–Si continúo así perderé práctica– dijo la joven con determinación y se dirigió a la pista.

–no podemos hacer nada conoce como es Tazusa– señaló Yohko levantando sus hombros en señal de indiferencia.

En realidad Tazusa estaba muy enfadada, claro que comprendía que el entrenador, Hitomi y su hermanita estaban preocupados por ella pero ya no soportaba estar en casa sin hacer nada y con el insoportable Hiro como un bonus extra.

Además debía prepararse para el Trofeo de Nebelhorn por supuesto aún había mucho tiempo pero en especial en este campeonato tenía puesto los ojos y esto era porque su madre había dicho que iría a verla, ¡a ella!, ni siquiera en las olimpiadas fue a darle su apoyo y quería, no…debía demostrarle que no había estado perdiendo el tiempo.

–Tazusa entonces estabas aquí estaba preocupada porque saliste disparada del colegio a tu casa.

–lo siento Mika el entrenador piensa que debería descansar un poco y aún no me permite seguir con la práctica así que debía llegar antes que ellos me impidieran salir– dijo dirigiéndose a la pista.

Quitó los protectores de sus patines y entró al hielo para comenzar con su práctica, comenzó deslizándose lentamente, no entendía pero se sentía triste, se supone que deseaba tanto estar en la pista pero estando en ella no se sentía bien como en la fase de calentamiento del Campeonato Mundial en Canadá…

– ¿Te pasa algo?– preguntó Hiro haciendo acto de presencia.

–a ti que te importa…

– ¿Meiko?– dudó el pequeño ignorando el comentario de la joven patinadora.

Tazusa giró su cabeza hacia las butacas en donde observó un joven rubio que tenía apariencia de extranjero.

_**Deai to sayonara…saludos y despedidas**_

_**kaze no naka de hashagu….juguetean en el viento**_

_**haru no hi ni wa…en los días de primavera**__**  
**__**Pastel colour**__**mo….los colores del pastel también**_

_**odori dasu yo sa…..quiebran en un baile**_

_**monogatari ga hajimaru…..el cuento de hadas comienza**_

_**Sugusama boku wa …inmediatamente yo iré**_

_**kimi no moto e tobidashite iku no sa…..deprisa a tu lado**__**  
**__**Matteite yo…espera por mi**_

–esa chica…– balbuceó Pete al recordar que ya la había visto en una de sus revistas deportivas.

Los jóvenes mantuvieron la mirada fija uno al otro sin desprenderla, por momentos solo se contemplaron sin hacer caso a todo lo demás a su alrededor.

_**hanayagu Magic Moment dake muketeiru…solo mirando hacia ese brillante momento mágico**_

_**Itazura ni karamaru unmei…el destino entreteje travesuras**_

_**bokura zutto sagashitetanda…nos hemos estado buscando siempre**__**  
**__**soshite ima futari de aeta….y ahora nos las arreglamos para encontrarnos**_

_**kitto guuzen nanka ja nai…estoy seguro que no es una mera casualidad**__**  
**__**Kono mama soba ni ite hoshii….quiero que permanezcas a mi lado**_

Dicen que en el mundo existe una persona que espera a otra y cuando estas personas se cruzan y sus ojos se encuentran, el pasado y el futuro pierden toda importancia, y solamente existe aquel momento. Sin duda alguna el tiempo se disolvió en el aire junto con todo lo demás, no importó que sus memorias hubieran sido borradas, en el instante en que se vieron para ellos no fue como si apenas conocieran al otro sino más bien se sentía como…

Un reencuentro…

Pero que estupidez ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era lo que se preguntaba la patinadora y ¿Por qué su corazón no paraba de acelerarse?, era completamente ridículo. La joven eludió la mirada del extranjero y prosiguió con su ejercicio, tratando de sacarse al muchacho sentado en las butacas de su cabeza, sin conseguirlo, de repente y no sabía porque pero el sentimiento de tristeza se había ido y más bien ahora era reemplazado por un sentimiento de nerviosismo lo cual le provocaba un enfado mayor.

Pese a sentirse nerviosa su ejercicio continuó siendo muy bueno, a medida que su ejercicio avanzaba también lo hacían la complejidad de sus movimientos y ahora el triple flip ya no era problema definitivamente estaba en su mejor forma, pero aun se sentía cuidadosamente observada por el rubio lo cual le parecía muy incómodo. Era el colmo durante sus presentaciones tenía que patinar a la vista de muchas personas y en las olimpiadas estuvo en los ojos de todo el mundo y no se había incomodado en tal magnitud entonces ¿Por qué ahora si?

–perdona ¿puedo sentarme?– preguntó Mika quien había observado la reacción de los jóvenes lo que le pareció muy emocionante dado que Tazusa no mantenía muchas relaciones sociales a causa de su carácter.

–Claro, adelante– contestó el joven canadiense.

–¡ánimo Tazusa, has tu mejor esfuerzo!– gritó Mika a todo pulmón.

–Tazusa…– balbuceó Pete.

– ¿dijiste algo?

–No, nada– mintió

El nombre le resultaba familiar aunque no sabia de donde lo conocía….

El canadiense continuó observando el ejercicio de la patinadora sin perder detalle alguno. La joven japonesa había captado toda la atención del extranjero, sus movimientos eran intensos y sus saltos precisos, no se tenia que ser experto para saber que la rutina era un verdadero espectáculo.

Luego de una exhausta práctica la patinadora salió del hielo al mismo tiempo que Mika también se levantó de la silla.

– ¿qué estas esperando? ¡Ya vámonos!– se apresuró a decir Meiko.

–pero no quieres seguir aquí.

–no, ya es tarde apresúrate.

–Está bien– se levantó de la butaca y caminó mientras recordaba los seguidos saltos que había ejecutado la joven – es realmente buena ¿verdad?– exclamó Pete, dirigiéndose a Meiko.

–por supuesto, ella es Sakurano Tazusa, fue la representante de Japón en las olimpiadas de Turín siendo aún muy joven– contestó Mika quien caminaba un poco más adelante que Pete y puesto que no había nadie más había pensado que la pregunta era dirigida a ella.

–…de verdad, wow es impresionante.

–claro.

–pero aunque su ejercicio fue muy bueno creo que no lo estaba disfrutando porque la expresión que tenía era tan fría como el hielo.

Justo cuando Pete había dicho aquello Tazusa estaba saliendo y pudo escuchar con claridad lo dicho por el joven, esto la molesto mucho.

–gracias por preocuparse por mi expresión pero honestamente no necesito sus comentarios– pronunció Tazusa agriamente, saliendo del edificio.

–Tazusa espera...– Mika salió corriendo tras ella.

–parece que se enojó

–y cómo quieres que no se enoje si le acabas de decir que es fría como el hielo– reclamó Meiko.

–no quise decir eso es solo que cuando he visto a las patinadoras por televisión siempre llevan una sonrisa acompañándolas es por eso que…

–no puede ser y con lo que me esforcé…. – se quejó Meiko

– ¿Cómo dices?

–No, nada solo estaba pensando en otra cosa– contestó rápidamente dejando a Pete más confundido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

–Tazusa, puede que me odies después de esto pero no crees que ese chico tenía razón… no parecías estar divirtiéndote.

– ¿y cómo se supone que me debería haber visto?

– ya sabes como en Turín y tus últimas presentaciones.

Tazusa sabía muy bien que en sus últimas presentaciones había destacado por su completa metamorfosis de una chica con rostro de buda -como decía la supervisora Mishiro- a una chica llena de euforia que impartía alegría a todos los que la miraban, esta actitud había sorprendido a todos incluso ahora a ella misma le parecía de lo más extraño.

Ya estando en su habitación las palabras de Mika seguían dando vueltas en la cabeza de Tazusa "no parecías estar divirtiéndote… como en Turín y tus últimas presentaciones", pero para rematarla lo que le había dicho ese extranjero "la expresión que tenía era tan fría como el hielo", al recordarlo tomó una almohada y comenzó a estrujarla muy fuerte imaginándose que era el mismo joven.

– ¿Y ahora qué pasa?– preguntó nerviosamente Hiro.

–¡Tú no te metas!…ese estúpido ¡¿Quién se cree que es?– gritó la peli violeta, estaba furiosa especialmente por como se había sentido en la pista durante su practica de esa tarde, cuando había visto al joven y después él sale diciendo eso acerca de ella.

–Entiendo que estés enfadada por ponerme en contra de la práctica de hoy, será mejor que me vaya– replicó el entrenador tras ella en tono dramático.

–no, no hablaba con usted entrenador.

–La cena está lista, bajen por favor– llamó Hitomi desde el primer piso.

–Vamos que los estamos esperando– pronunció Yohko empujándolos fuera de la habitación y llevándolos casi a tirones al comedor, tratando de amenizar el ambiente, conociendo al entrenador seguramente se lo tomaría muy en serio.

Y los cambios en Tazusa seguían haciendo aparición o mejor dicho Tazusa volvía a ser exactamente la misma de antes, tanto el entrenador como Yohko se habían percatado que desde hace más de un mes Tazusa evitaba los tomates y eso que a ella le encantaban pero ahora volvía a comerlos, parecerían cambios pequeños pero en realidad Yohko conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabia que algo había pasado para hacerla cambiar durante el trayecto a las olimpiadas de Turín y después de estas y para cambiar otra vez durante la última semana.

Por su parte mientras comía Tazusa comenzó a preguntarse si era verdad lo que Mika había comentado ¿en realidad se divirtió tanto durante las olimpiadas? Ahora por más que lo intentara no podía recordarlo y eso la irritaba tanto.

–entrenador ¿Dónde está el video de mi presentación en Turín? Quisiera verlo.

–pues creo que los tenia Hitomi ¿cierto?

–si ahora mismo te los doy.

Hitomi avanzó hacia la sala y luego de un momento regresó con muchos videos los mismos que se los entregó a Tazusa quien inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa y fue a su recamara sin ni siquiera terminar de cenar.

Ya en su habitación colocó primero el video de las olimpiadas y a medida que la cinta transcurría su rubor aumentaba en la misma proporción, claro que sabía de sobra cual fue su ejercicio en el programa corto y debía admitir que fue impresionante pero aun así no podía creer que en verdad había usado ese vestuario ¡a los ojos de todo el mundo!…

Bueno, dejando a un lado el vestido de camarera, tal y como había dicho Mika la presentación fue espectacular nada de asombrarse de la chica del billón de dólares pero algo más destacaba…

Su sonrisa…

Que no se apartaba de ella ni un instante durante el programa corto y más aún en el video del programa libre, donde parecía haberlo disfrutado al máximo, en aquella ejecución resaltaba su completa entrega, es más, parecía que no estuviera en una competencia y por el contrario daba la impresión de que en el hielo solo estuviera ella ningún otro competidor, como si todos los demás no existieran y el tiempo entero se hubiese detenido a contemplar la increíble danza que la joven realizaba. En ese instante era transportada a través de la pantalla al momento preciso de la ejecución, la verdad sentía que la persona que estada en el video no era ella, debía tratarse de alguien más, puesto que la persona de la cinta comunicaba que en cada movimiento estaba todo por lo que vivía, un verdadero propósito que iba más allá de conseguir una simple medalla olímpica, era demasiado notorio que ese momento lo había sido todo, entonces ¿Cómo era posible haber olvidado lo que sintió ahí?, tal vez las palabras del extranjero ni siquiera llegaban a cubrir una mínima parte de lo que ella era y no solo su rostro sino ella en su totalidad era de hielo como para no recordar momentos tan importantes como esos.

A pesar de que ya se sentía bastante mal continúo observando el resto de videos, llegando de esta manera a comprobar las diferencias entre sus presentaciones mas anteriores y las más recientes, efectivamente si comparaba su desempeño actual con los de los videos, se comparaba a los que la supervisora Mishiro siempre regañaba por tener un rostro de buda, en otras palabras era exactamente la misma de antes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Pete volvió del paseo se encontró con la sorpresa que su padre ya había llegado de su reunión de trabajo y pues como es obvio esto causó que su padre lo sermoneara por casi tres horas.

Pete continuaba sentado cerca de la ventana observando el cielo, después de todo no podía hacer nada mas, la pequeña Meiko le había dicho que tenía que atender algunos asuntos de ángeles, esto no convenció del todo al canadiense.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

–Esa acusación es muy fuerte Hiro deberías analizarlo con cuidado antes de decir las cosas así por así.

–mira quién habla, la reina de la reflexión, y estoy más que seguro que tu lo sabías de antemano.

– ¿Cómo iba a saber que Tazusa iba a reaccionar de esa manera?- agregó Meiko con inocencia al escuchar de los tremendos ataques de los que había sido victima su gemelo al presentarse con Tazusa.

–Entonces ¿por qué estabas tan empeñada en que yo fuera el ángel guardián de ella?, no tienes idea de lo que tuve que soportar– continuó el pequeño con unos ríos de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Sin duda la angelical Meiko, quien observó los 100 días que Pete tuvo que poseer el cuerpo de Tazusa, sabia a la perfección cual fue la reacción de Tazusa al recibir la noticia de que estaba siendo poseída por Pete y aunque los pequeños no iban a poseerlos, por lo tanto la posibilidad de que suceda lo mismo que al joven canadiense estaba descartada, también sabía que Tazusa no era una chica de tomársela a la ligera sin duda alguna espantaría a cualquiera y buscaría la forma de deshacerse de su ángel guardián y por supuesto ella no sería la afortunada y pues tal y como decía Hiro, Meiko se había aprovechado de que su gemelo no tenía ni idea de lo ocurrido durante los cien días para hacer que este acepte encargarse de Tazusa.

–Eso no es justo– volvió a quejarse el ángel– al menos deberías ayudarme un poco con ella.

–pero si hasta ahora soy la única que ha hecho algo, dime ¿Qué planificaste para hacer que Pete y Tazusa se conocieran?

–bueno…yo creí que… sería mejor si esperaba a que Pete viniera a Japón para ver como se daban las cosas y así… llegar a algo.

–si claro, y dime ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Pete no venía a Japón?

–mira estamos los dos en esto así que no trates de buscar alguna excusa para zafarte.

–solo estaba exponiendo los hechos pero no te preocupes tengo un montón de ideas para hacer que esos dos se hablen, lo demás dependerá de ellos pero sé exactamente lo que debo hacer para darles ese empujoncito, tú solo espera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El primer día de clases para Pete en su nuevo instituto había concluido, la mañana le resultó interesante pero agotadora, durante la noche anterior Pete había tratado de dormir sin embargo no podía, en verdad estaba preocupado por Meiko porque se había ausentado durante toda la noche y aun no regresaba, aunque fuera un ángel se supone que aun era una niñita y en la escasa semana que había transcurrido le había tomado mucho aprecio, claro que se suponía que Meiko era su ángel guardián pero para Pete era como tener la hermanita que nunca tuvo.

Además estaba el otro detalle que no le permitió cerrar los ojos, aquella chica, su rostro, sus ojos violetas, su cabello cogido con dos coletas que se movían delicadamente a cada salto no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, cuando la había visto un sentimiento de felicidad y nostalgia lo invadieron, cada vez que la recordaba su corazón se aceleraba precipitadamente, sin embargo la había hecho enojar…

–hey, tu eres el chico que estaba en la pista de patinaje ayer.

Pete se volvió a ver quien lo llamaba.

–Hola – respondió sonriendo se trataba de la amiga de la patinadora.

– ¿Entonces estudias en el Instituto Saito Shiiou?– observó Mika a juzgar por el uniforme.

–así es, creo que mi instituto esta cerca del tuyo, ¿cierto?, vi algunas estudiantes con tu uniforme cerca.

–Ah si estoy en la Academia Femenina Akira Tourando, está a unas cuadras de tu instituto– hizo una pausa–… sobre lo de ayer, espero que no te lleves una mala impresión de mi amiga.

– ¿Tazusa?

–exacto, ella no es nada vacía aunque lo parezca.

–yo nunca dije que fuera vacía, solo que para ser una patinadora artística no tenia la expresión de una y es mas daba la impresión de que lo hiciera casi obligada.

–yo también pienso lo mismo pero ella realmente se está esforzando…., cuando volvió de las olimpiadas estaba muy cambiada actuaba más intensamente de lo normal, decía que se lo debía a alguien, claro nunca dijo el nombre de ese alguien, pero había asegurado que viviría al 100 por ciento por esa persona, pero de un momento a otro cambió drásticamente…

Efectivamente cuando Tazusa volvió de Turín actuaba más enérgica de lo de costumbre tal y como había prometido pero sus palabras quedaron en el olvido en el Campeonato Mundial…

Durante el periodo de práctica se sintió muy mal y decidió abandonar el Campeonato, el entrenador Takashima había dicho a la seleccionadora Mishiro y a la Federación Deportiva de Japón que Tazusa había tenido problemas de carácter personal que debían ser atendidos con prontitud por lo que no recibió ninguna amonestación pero desde ahí Tazusa se había sumergido en la tristeza y es que el estar parada en el hielo en otra competencia le hizo recodar que gracias a Pete llegó a las Olimpiadas y la dolorosa despedida en Torino, no pudo continuar. A partir de ese momento cada vez que se presentaba a los entrenamientos no soportaba ni diez minutos y salía corriendo y es que todos los felices momentos vividos con Pete se le venían a la mente… quiso sobrellevarlo engañándose a si misma, fingiendo que Pete y ella solo habían tenido otra pelea y que le había pedido que no hablara tal y como la ultima vez y se hacia creer que en cualquier momento podría pedirle que hablara otra vez y él lo haría. Pero la realidad era esa y solo esa Pete ya no estaba con ella y eso la destrozó.

–Tazusa era como una muerta en vida nos tenía a todos muy preocupados… por fin salió de esa depresión pero sabes…– continuo Mika– sinceramente creo que algo le sigue faltando porque antes de las olimpiadas tenia una luz que la hacia lucir diferente y que ya no está…

Pi–pi–pi–pi…

La alarma de su reloj de mano la interrumpió.

–Cielos no me fijé en la hora ya me tengo que ir– indicó Mika apagando la alarma– ojalá puedas venir otra vez a la pista no dejes que Tazusa te asuste– dijo Mika antes de marcharse.

–nunca dije que me asustara– murmuró Pete para si mismo esbozando una sonrisa.

–Vaya ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?– preguntó Meiko anunciando su llegada.

–Meiko creí que te ocurrió algo ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

–tranquilo ya te dije que tenia que atender unos asuntos pero ya estoy aquí, lamento no haber ido a tu primer día de clases ¿Qué tal te fue?

–que es eso de "¿Qué tal te fue?", no se supone que los ángeles de la guarda deben estar en todo momento con nosotros, ya veo porque hasta ahora no te habían encargado la misión de ángel de la guarda.

–hey estoy muy capacitada para este trabajo y si no lo sabías los asuntos que debía atender tenían que ver contigo.

–solo estoy bromeando y ¿Qué asuntos eran?

–no puedo decírtelo pero no me has dicho como te fue.

–Bueno –se resignó– todos estaban muy interesados en saber de donde soy, cuanto tiempo me quedaré en Japón y como es que hablo tan bien el japonés, por cierto que hay un chico que vive cerca de nuestra casa y congeniamos bien su nombre es Takeru creo que seremos buenos amigos.

–me alegro mucho.

–sabes estaba pensando en ir a la pista de hielo hoy ¿te parece?

–pero hoy ella no va a ir.

–en serio y ¿Cómo lo sabes?... espera ¿de quien estás hablando?

–eh pues ¿de quién estas hablando tú?

–yo pregunté primero, desde que llegaste hablas de alguien pero siempre que te pregunto terminas evadiendo el tema.

–se me antoja un helado vamos por uno.

–lo estas haciendo otra vez, además tu no puedes comer.

–quiero ver los sabores.

– ¿ver los sabores?

–Si vamos– se adelantó a decir.

–Bueno nada puedo hacer– dijo Pete soltando un suspiro y caminando tras Meiko quien por su parte sonreía orgullosa de su genialidad.

* * *

Hasta aquí este segundo capítulo :) ¿les gustó? Espero que sí (risita nerviosa), no me quieren matar cierto ¿? El encuentro fue muy corto T.T lo acepto pero recuerden como es el temperamento de Tazusa y sería casi imposible que de primeras aceptara en ir a tomar un café y charlar, así que paciencia please:) pero no se preocupen de aquí Tazusa y Pete tendrán más encuentros reencuentros así tenga que obligarlos, por cierto la canción del momento en que nuestra parejita protagonista se ve, es el opening de Itazura Na Kiss no se si lo habrán visto (yo si y me encantó) me pareció que la letra iba con el momento:) agradezco a Mary, Princess Andreita Angelic-bloody-night por comentar, a las personas que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos y a quienes leen este fic, aunque no comenten, me alegro que les esté gustando la historia me motiva a seguir escribiendo por supuesto si quieren hacerme llegar un comentario bueno o malo, alguna sugerencia o duda aquí mismo me pueden escribir un review o un mensaje privado, creo que eso es todo entonces nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Matta ne…


	4. Capítulo III: Inicio del desastre

Hola de nuevo:D por fin pude completar el tercer capítulo de este fanfic en realidad ya lo tenía escrito de antes pero no paraba de hacer cambios y aún así no estaba muy satisfecha pero bueno aquí está espero que les guste;)

Aclaro que Ginban Kaleidoscope y sus personajes no son de mi autoría sino de su respectivo autor Rei Kaibara solo soy una fanática del anime que escribe esta historia con fines de diversión, aclaro esto para evitar malentendidos:)

**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

**Por: Isuzurin90**

**Capítulo III: Inicio del desastre.**

Seguro les ha pasado que tienen un problema o inquietud y quieren un momento a solas pero existen ocasiones en las que es prácticamente imposible de adquirirla. Pero al menos solo son ocasiones y podemos reconfortarnos con que mas tarde podremos descansar de todo y estar en paz con uno mismo, pues bien siéntanse afortunados pues ese no es el caso de nuestra protagonista.

Tazusa había hecho planes para encontrarse con Mika, estaba muy confundida con esos vacios que tenía y quería hablar urgentemente con alguien al respecto, alguien de su absoluta confianza, a solas, pero el molesto de Hiro se había auto invitado y por más que le había gritado no accedió a quedarse en casa y así terminó en la cafetería sentado en la silla de en junto.

–Perdón por llegar tarde Tazusa me distraje en el camino– dijo Mika tomando un respiro.

–no te preocupes, gracias por venir, ahora solo espero que no se atrevan a venir por aquí visitas inesperadas, ¿está claro?– señaló la joven de cabello violeta mirando fijamente a la mesa "vacía" de a lado previniendo a Hiro.

– ¿de quién hablas?

–olvídalo no es nada lo importante es que necesito preguntarte sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día…–silencio– yo… ¿actuaba animada y todo eso tan solo en las presentaciones?

–si lo que quieres saber es si actuabas distinta pues te tendría que decir que no y si a la vez–contestó Mika a lo que la joven de cabello violeta no dijo nada– déjame explicarte, a los ojos de cualquiera actuabas igual que siempre pero para quienes te conocemos en serio diría que cambiaste mucho.

– ¿de que forma?

–bueno lucias más alegre como si una carga que estuvieras llevando se te hubiese sido removida, además tus ejercicios mejoraron mucho.

–vi los videos de mis últimas presentaciones y me percate de que estaba muy feliz en ellos, dime ¿Cómo es posible que haya olvidado eso?–dijo indignada.

– ¿amnesia disociativa?*

–no lo creo después de todo ¿Qué podría causarlo?

–lo siento no tengo ni idea de lo que pueda ser– respondió Mika mientras Tazusa seguía pensando en ello, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver a su amiga muy preocupada y ella sin poder hacer nada para apaciguar su aflicción–Vaya pero si es ese chico otra vez– pronunció Mika al ver a Pete entrar en la cafetería.

El joven canadiense saludando alegremente se dirigió hasta donde estaban las dos amigas.

–Hablando de visitas inesperadas– se dijo para sus adentros con irritación.

–Que sorpresa verlas de nuevo– exclamó Pete–creo que la vez anterior no nos presentamos soy Pete Pumps soy canadiense.

–me llamo Honjo Mika.

–mucho gusto y tú eres Tazusa ¿cierto?

–veo que eres muy confiado como para llamarme por mi nombre a secas.

–je…, disculpa en mi país acostumbramos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila ¿debería llamarte Tazusa-san?

–preferiría Sakurano Tazusa-sama.

–de…de acuerdo–contestó Pete haciendo una mueca al escuchar la arrogancia de la joven.

–bueno y ¿Qué estas esperando? Deberías irte– señaló la joven en el mismo tono.

–yo…. Bueno quería disculparme por mi comentario anterior, entiendo que esté molesta.

–Creo que es usted muy seguro de si mismo para pensar que un comentario suyo puede afectarme en algo– dijo con cierto aire de superioridad– le diré algo…

–espero que te sientas bien en nuestro país si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntarnos– interrumpió Mika.

– ¿preguntarnos?, disculpa pero creo que ya no eres un niño como para que necesites de los cuidados de los demás de modo que por mi parte arréglatelas como puedas– contestó Tazusa sin ni siquiera verlo– lo lamento pero tengo mucho que hacer así que me retiro– agregó levantándose.

–Tazusa espérame… lo lamento no pienses mal de Tazusa ella ya estaba de mal humor antes y creo que se descargó contigo– dijo Mika al canadiense.

–No hay problema– respondió antes de que la joven saliera detrás de su amiga para después dirigirse a la mesa de en junto en donde se había ubicado Meiko.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

–Tazusa perdóname creo que hable por mi cuenta pero no creí que te molestara tanto no pensé que realmente lo odiaras– dijo Mika apenas alcanzó a su amiga.

–no te preocupes y bueno no es que lo odie es solo que me parece molesto tratar con él… como con Miss Simpatía.

–entiendo, pero creo que deberías darte un tiempo de conocerlo no parece mala persona además es muy guapo quien sabe hasta terminen enamorándose.

– ¿Quééééé?– gritó Tazusa impactada por el comentario de su amiga.

–Solo bromeaba– se apresuro a decir tratando de tranquilizarla.

–Mika no salgas con esas ocurrencias de muy mal gusto además como vas a pensar que la chica del billón de dólares va a terminar con un tipo como ese– dijo la patinadora ante lo cual su amiga no pudo evitar reír.

–por cierto Tazusa ¿no me habías dicho que después de esto tenias que ir a la Federación de Patinaje?

–es cierto el entrenador Takashima dijo que el presidente de la federación quería hablar conmigo.

–que extraño no has causado alboroto estos últimos días además el Trofeo de Nebelhorn aún está lejos.

–yo tampoco sé de que se trata pero mejor me doy prisa, gracias por todo Mika lamento hacerte venir así de repente.

–no te preocupes después de todo somos amigas– respondió la joven para luego hacer un silencio –sabes– continuó– sobre lo que me dijiste que no puedes recordar como te sentías en tus presentaciones estoy segura que no lo has olvidado porque las memorias no pueden ser borradas, no se pueden olvidar especialmente si se trata de algo tan especial no se porque no puedes recordar lo que me dices pero lo que si sé es que se mantienen dentro de ti, eso te lo aseguro– dijo finalmente sonriendo.

–gracias Mika.

–no hay problema cuando me necesites siempre estaré ahí pero por el momento deberías apresurarte si no quieres llegar tarde.

–tienes razón mejor me apresuro nos vemos mañana– dijo finalmente marchándose.

–realmente has cambiado….eso es bueno– se dijo en voz baja una vez que su amiga se había marchado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras tanto en la cafetería…

–no entiendo por qué te enojas conmigo Meiko.

–Oh si claro no entiendes– dijo sarcástica– ¿Por qué no puedes mantener una charla tranquila con Tazusa?

–¿yo?, pero si tú viste bien que yo trate de disculparme y ella me trató con la punta del pie, no sé por qué intenté arreglar las cosas con ella en primer lugar.

– ¿eh?, no, no espera, no te lo tomes tan apecho digo hasta su amiga dijo que ella ya estaba de mal humor antes, no puedes dejar que termine así.

–disculpa pero que termine ¿Qué?– preguntó algo irónico.

– ¿ahh?, no esto… ya sabes que queden así de mal y que se lleve una pésima imagen de ti– respondió nerviosa.

–bueno creo que ella dijo claramente que mi comentario no la había afectado en nada y me dio a entender de más que pasaba de mí.

–bueno ya tuve bastante, soy tu ángel guardián y si digo que debes disculparte y procurar llevarte bien con ella es porque es lo correcto.

– ¿y por qué justamente con ella?

–porque…, porque no debes tener malas amistades con nadie y punto.

–Está bien– respondió algo incrédulo.

–sabes acabo de recordar que tengo algo que solucionar, creo que será mejor que te adelantes.

–ok, pero no te distraigas por ahí– dijo levantándose de la mesa en la que se había sentado para hablar con Meiko.

Apenas Pete salió la pequeña se volvió algo furiosa donde se encontraba su callado gemelo.

–no, a mí ni me mires, no puedo interceder por Pete ante Tazusa– se apresuró a decir Hiro adivinando lo que su hermana estaba por decir.

–esa es tu labor.

– ¿sabes lo difícil que es hablar con ella?, lo lamento pero tendremos que buscar otra forma– contestó el alado tratando de evadir la mirada de su gemela, sabía con certeza que en ese momento lo estaba matando con la mirada debido al aire frío y pesado que venía desde su asiento– _no sé que tiene de ángel, cuando en realidad Meiko parece un demonio._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tazusa había ido a su casa rápidamente y luego salió junto con el entrenador hasta la federación, ni el entrenador ni ella sabían el motivo por el que fueron citados pero bueno lo sabrían en cuestión de minutos.

–perdón.

–oh, buenas tardes entrenador Takashima por favor adelante Sakurano-san –solicitó el presidente de la federación, Tazusa saludo al Presidente, a la supervisora Mishiro y a quien ahora era el vicepresidente que también se encontraba allí.

–Bien ¿de que querían hablarme?–cuestionó Tazusa.

– ¡Tazusa!– reclamó el entrenador

–no se preocupe ya estamos acostumbrados a su carácter–dijo con tranquilidad el presidente.

– ¿y bien?

El presidente no pudo evitar reír, aquella joven no era muy paciente.

–recibimos una llamada de la Federación Deportiva de Rusia.

– ¿Rusia?

–tal parece que quieren una práctica privada entre usted y la señorita Ría Gourmet, un encuentro amistoso.

– ¿Con Ría?–preguntó impresionado el entrenador.

–así es, ¿no estás feliz Sakurano-san?, aún cuando quedaste en cuarto lugar en las Olimpiadas y no participaste en el Campeonato Mundial de este año, lograste llamar la atención de Ría– dijo la supervisora Mishiro con ese tonito que siempre sacaba de quicio a Tazusa.

–a decir verdad al principio no estaba seguro sobre este encuentro pero la supervisora Mishiro dijo que sería una buena oportunidad para ti– agregó el presidente.

–Escuche que estabas faltando a tus prácticas espero que teniendo un estimulante te esfuerces más–agregó la elegante dama.

–no tiene porque preocuparse, es cierto que tuve algunos problemas pero quédense tranquilos que ya retome mis prácticas.

–Eso espero, porque te diré que no quedaré satisfecha si no me muestras un gran espectáculo en el torneo de Nebelhorn.

–yo de usted solo me preocuparía en gastar menos en cosméticos, solo espere y mire, soy Sakurano Tazusa ¿o con quien cree que está tratando?–le brindó una sonrisa desafiante a su antagonista.

–Espero que patines así como hablas– agregó la supervisora.

–Tu desempeño en las Olimpiadas fue extraordinario– dijo el presidente tratando de suavizar el ambiente– lastimosamente no trajiste ninguna medalla, te advierto que no espero menos en el Trofeo de Nebelhorn.

–Contamos contigo para hacer quedar el nombre de Japón muy en alto– adjuntó el vicepresidente.

–no tienen porque preocuparse tendremos preparado algo que los dejará satisfechos y bueno si no hay nada mas que tratar creo que nos retiramos–dijo el entrenador.

–pueden hacerlo, estaremos esperando ver su desempeño Sakurano-san

–Con permiso– se despidió Tazusa.

Ya estando fuera del edificio Tazusa comenzó a dejar fluir toda su ira que había estado reprimiendo durante reunión.

– ¿Qué no quieren que los decepcione?, ¿Qué no estarán satisfechos?, ¿Qué quieren que ponga el nombre de Japón en alto?, ¿Qué me advierten que no esperan menos de mí?, ¡ME ADVIERTEN! ¿Quién se creen que son?– gritaba a todo pulmón en el auto.

–pues… miembros de la Federación de Patinaje de Japón– balbuceó el entrenador Takashima.

–acaso no me he esforzado y he entrenado lo suficiente como para que me den algo de crédito– dijo molesta.

–bueno… vamos a olvidar esto ¿si?, tienes que prepararte para el Trofeo de Nebelhorn además vas a tener una práctica con Ría pero no tienes que sentirte presionada por todo esto, si necesitas un descanso no dudes en hablarlo conmigo ¿estamos?

–ehm… si…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

–Tazusa ¿te sientes bien? Desde que llegaste estás muy desanimada– decía Hiro desde su posición.

Hacia más de tres horas que la patinadora había llegado y lo que lo dejó muy sorprendido era que no le había gritado ni nada por el estilo y eso era por de más extraño pero lo que verdaderamente perturbaba allí era que desde que la joven cruzo la puerta se había lanzado a su cama y hasta el momento no se haía movido.

–Siempre hago que los demás se preocupen por mí– contestó más para sí que para Hiro– parece que todos estaban preocupados por como había actuado hace unas semanas y no me paré a pensar en ellos.

–cuando tienes problemas siempre se te olvida lo demás claro que es una actitud que puedes corregir, pero sabes es bueno que los demás se preocupen por ti, eso significa que te aprecian mucho.

–no es bueno, no debería molestar a los demás con mis problemas, ¿no se supone que si tienes un problema tienes que resolverlo por tu cuenta?

–no pienso que sea así, claro que es necesario que luches para superar tus problemas pero ello no significa que debas hacerlo tu sola, si necesitas ayuda simplemente deberías de pedirla.

–ah y ¡¿qué va a saber de problemas un fantasma como tú?

–soy tu ángel guardián, no un fantasma.

–aún así no necesito tus consejos, necesitas algo más sino déjame en paz.

–este… bueno si yo… este… sobre ese chico de la cafetería… no crees que fuiste algo ruda… digo no deberías tratar así a los demás ¿no te parece?– dijo muy nervioso, recibiendo como contestación una mirada llena de escepticismo– solo digo que como tu ángel guardián no puedo permitir que actúes de esa manera– dijo un poco más confiado aunque por dentro estaba temblando.

–ya te dije que no necesito consejos de un fantasma como tú.

–ya te dije que no soy un fantasma, soy tu ángel g…

– ¡No te pedí otra introducción!, aún no me has convencido de que eres mi ángel guardia, ángel guía o lo que sea así que no tienes el derecho de hablarme así– interrumpió la joven patinadora– y ya fuera de aquí que ya debo dormir y desde ya te digo que no estoy de humor así que espero que no te metas en mi cuarto a media noche.

–pero es que afuera está muy oscuro y se siente tan solitario

–no me importa y ahora fuera– finalizó Tazusa arrojando una almohada en contra de Hiro que no llegó a alcanzarlo ya que Hiro salió corriendo más rápido que el rayo no por miedo a la almohada o lo que sea que ella le tirara, después de todo las cosas terminaban atravesándolo, a lo que él tenía miedo era a la expresión de Tazusa.

–_claro ahora, hermanita, continúa diciéndome que Tazusa escuchará_– pensó Hiro cuando estaba fuera de la habitación.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

–gracias por acompañarme, Pete– decía Takeru

–no hay problema

–entonces creo que de aquí ya regresas a tu casa ¿cierto?

–...

–hey Pete ¿me estás escuchando?–Takeru se volvió a ver que era lo que llamó tanto la atención de Pete– ¿una pista de patinaje?

–ah perdona me distraje un poco

– ¿acaso pasa algo con este lugar?

–no, no es eso, es solo que…

–Takeru hola, que sorpresa verte por aquí.

– ¿Qué tal Yohko? no te he visto en un tiempo, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–el entrenador estaba ocupado en una reunión así que me mandó a mí a que supervisará si todo andaba bien con mi hermana, y ¿Quién es él?

–es un amigo del instituto recién se acaba de transferir, su nombre es Pete.

–mucho gusto Pete, me llamo Sakurano Yohko.

–Igualmente mucho gusto en conocerte, ¿eh, Sakurano?–preguntó Pete– vaya así que Sakurano Tazusa es tu hermana, es a quien vienes a supervisar ¿verdad?

– ¿conoces a mi hermana?

–algo, cruzamos algunas palabras pero en sí no la conozco muy bien

–ya veo, ¿y qué hacían?

–ah pues veníamos de comprar unas cosas que me encargaron en mi casa y ya estábamos de regreso a casa cuando a Pete le llamo la atención la pista.

–si quieren entrar pueden hacerlo.

–No creo que sea una buena idea, créeme– dijo Pete con toda sinceridad

–no te preocupes, puedes entrar, la práctica es cerrada pero si tienes ganas de entrar haré una excepción.

–no bueno yo….

– ¿Qué te pasa Pete?– anunció Meiko quien había estado junto a Pete desde un inicio– creo que había sido muy clara cuando te dije que trataras de arreglar las cosas con Tazusa, harás que me enoje– dijo la ángel con una voz algo oscura, lo que hizo que Pete retrocediera en seguida.

–ehm… bueno supongo que podría pasar un momento– dijo Pete algo nervioso y es que Meiko continuaba mirándolo de forma amenazante, Yohko y Takeru solo se limitaron a mirarse con escepticismo.

Yohko los dirigió a la parte interior del edificio pero en ese momento llegó Mika.

–Yohko, hay una llamada desde la oficina para el señor Takashima de nuestro instituto, pero aún no llega.

–uhm ¿?, según lo que me dijo aún va a tardar iré a explicarlo, gracias Mika no te preocupes yo me encargaré si tienes que irte puedes hacerlo.

–está bien, ah hola Pete veo que decidiste volver que bueno, creí que ya no te vería por aquí.

–si a decir verdad ni yo me lo esperaba.

–bueno quisiera quedarme a conversar pero ya debo irme, nos vemos otro día– dijo marchándose.

–perdón pueden ir a la pista si quieren, yo debo ocuparme de la llamada– dijo Yohko.

–Claro– dijeron ambos.

Acto seguido ambos jóvenes fueron a la pista de patinaje, en donde se encontraba Tazusa practicando, apenas Pete logró ver a la joven, trató de ocultarse lo que más pudo.

–ehm…Pete ¿ocurre algo malo?

–este…, no nada, pero no sería bueno interferir en la práctica de esa chica ¿no crees?, así que pensé que lo mejor sería que hiciéramos como que no estamos aquí.

–est…está bien–dijo su amigo con algo de preocupación, en ese momento su celular sonó y Takeru leyó el mensaje recibido– rayos, lo siento debo irme, me despides de Yohko ¿si?, nos vemos.

Pete solo asintió con la cabeza sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y continuó observando a hurtadillas el entrenamiento de la joven peli violeta.

La patinadora no se había percatado de la presencia del canadiense y continuaba entrenando como de costumbre, a diferencia de la ultima vez que Pete la vio entrenar en está ocasión Tazusa parecía estar más centrada, sin duda ahora estaba tomándoselo más en serio, esto se debía a lo dicho por el presidente de la federación el día anterior.

–_un entrenamiento con Ría–_ pensó Tazusa haciendo una breve pausa para dirigirse a un lado de la pista -en el lado opuesto donde estaba Pete- se acercó hasta un estéreo y aplastó el botón de encendido e inmediatamente se ubicó en el centro de la pista y la música comenzó a sonar se trataba del "Danubio azul" la melodía que había utilizado en la segunda fase del Grand Prix donde había fallado el flip.

Esa melodía llamó la atención de Pete era la música que estaba utilizando cuando su avión se estrelló y del que salió muy herido.

Tazusa estaba patinando extraordinariamente, su desenvolvimiento en la pista era nítido y sus saltos y giros brillantes, al igual que la melodía, el movimiento de la patinadora a través del hielo y especialmente sus aterrizajes daban un aire de delicadeza, pero ello no significaba que su estilo fuera suave, de hecho mostraba firmeza y ante todo dedicación además su expresión era decidida denotaba su esfuerzo, una expresión que Pete conocía muy bien, que significaba querer lograr la mejor presentación posible…

– ¿Te recuerda a alguien?– preguntó Meiko materializándose ante Pete, pero el joven no respondió y continuó observando a Tazusa– me parece que esa chica y tú se parecen mucho– volvió a decir Meiko.

– ¿Cómo dices?

–su pasión por el patinaje artístico está a la altura que tu pasión por el vuelo acrobático.

–si, diría que ahora si está disfrutando el estar en el hielo.

– ¿Eso piensas?– preguntó Yohko quien había estado junto a Pete desde hace unos momentos y observaba atenta el ejercicio de su hermana

–_creo que debería dejar de hablar con Meiko en lugares públicos– _se dijo Pete para sus adentros

–yo creo que todavía no está dando todo de sí, pero eso sí, con respecto al último mes supongo que ya ha mejorado.

El rubio volvió a mirar a la patinadora ejecutar múltiples saltos, sin duda ahí aún faltaba una sonrisa para que complementara su perfecto ejercicio.

–por cierto Pete ¿Qué estás haciendo?– preguntó Yohko viéndolo escondido.

–ah no es solo que… creí que tu hermana se enojaría si me encontraba aquí.

–Bueno es muy posible– dijo con una sonrisa que decía "¿Qué se le va a hacer?"– a por cierto Pete ¿de dónde eres? Porque es obvio que de aquí no, sin embargo hablas muy bien el japonés.

–ah yo soy de Canadá pero he vivido mucho tiempo en Japón a causa del trabajo de mi padre, volví a Canadá hace un tiempo pero decidí regresar aquí por una temporada.

–mmm…. Ya veo… espera– dijo Yohko emocionada– si eres de Canadá entonces hablas el inglés a perfección ¿cierto?, entonces tal vez ¿podrías ser el tutor de mi hermana por unas semanas?

– ¿tutor de inglés?

–si, verás, hace algún tiempo mi hermana estaba muy deprimida y a más de eso con los entrenamientos y el inicio de su nuevo curso, diría que Tazusa se descuido mucho, en el examen de diagnóstico sus calificaciones de Inglés e Historia estaban muy bajas y ahora llamaron del instituto para decir que en los dos exámenes que han tenido no ha mejorado y que si sus calificaciones no suben, además del gran sermón que le darán, seguro llamarán a nuestra madre para informarle y le prohibirán el patinaje hasta que se ponga al corriente con su clase y mejore en el instituto.

–entiendo pero aún así….

–por favor, Tazusa siempre ha sido mala con el inglés y se aproximan los semestrales, pero si tú la ayudas podrá pasarlo, ¿vamos no será mucho tiempo por lo menos una semana?

–escucha si de mi dependiera lo haría, aquí el problema es que ella no aceptará que la ayuden o al menos si soy yo no lo aceptará.

–no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El día siguiente era domingo y no había asistencia a clases por lo tanto todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente, pero luego de un momento el entrenador tomó la palabra tras beber un poco de café.

–Tazusa ayer llamó la directora de tu instituto para decirme que tus notas están muy bajas.

– ¿eh?

–sé que has estado presionada estos últimos días pero tienes que saber que los estudios son lo primero y si no mejoras tendremos que suspender las prácticas…, –hizo una ligera pausa al ver la reacción de Tazusa– por eso tu hermana me ayudó a conseguirte un profesor por lo tanto haz tu mejor esfuerzo para acatar todo lo que te enseñe– advirtió el entrenador.

– ¿qué? ¡No hay necesidad de eso!– dijo Tazusa un poco molesta– hoy me pondré a estudiar por mi cuenta así que no tomes decisiones apresuradas.

–has tenido suficiente tiempo para estudiar por tu cuenta.

– ¡soy capaz de pasar el examen sin la necesidad de un profesor extracurricular!

–demasiado tarde para eso, la persona que te va a ayudar se ha ofrecido muy amablemente y ni siquiera a pedido que se le pague, tú hermana misma lo recomendó debe estar por llegar, si haces algo que no sea debido inmediatamente se te quedará prohibido salir, pero deberás seguir con tus lecciones de modo que mejor te comportas.

–Pero…– en ese momento fue interrumpida por el timbre.

–Voy yo– dijo Yohko saliendo del campo de batalla que estaba apunto de dar lugar en el comedor.

–Tazusa, deberías al menos intentarlo no pierdes nada–dijo Hitomi amablemente tratando de convencer a la joven.

–...Está bien pero si veo que solo es un desperdicio de tiempo suspenderé estas lecciones– dijo Tazusa segundos después.

–muy bien, pero prométeme que lo intentarás– volvió a decir Hitomi con tono dulce.

Tazusa no pudo poner objeción alguna, desde que Hitomi se había casado con el entrenador le había tomado mucho aprecio y de igual manera Hitomi había llegado a querer tanto a Tazusa y Yohko prácticamente como si fueran sus hijas, hasta el momento los esposos no habían considerado tener hijos propios y el tenerlas a Tazusa y Yohko en la casa hacía el ambiente más acogedor.

Especialmente para las hermanas Sakurano ese aire tan íntimo les parecía casi un ensueño, puesto que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de fraternizar con sus padres de esa manera desde el divorcio es por esto que cuando Hitomi les hablaba con ese tono tan dulce no podían negarse a lo que les pidiera.

–Mira ya llegó tu profesor– dijo Yohko ingresando a la sala, tranquilamente al ver que el ambiente hostil ya había desaparecido del comedor.

–buenos días, lamento importunar– dijo Pete entrando tras Yohko.

–¡ ¿Tú?–gritó Tazusa al ver al chico rubio que tanto odiaba, provocando que el ambiente se volviera a poner hostil.

* * *

Fin del tercer capítulo :) como ven ahora Tazusa y Pete estarán más unidos, vaya que Yohko hizo un buen trabajo, solo espero que las citas de estudio no terminen con heridos, comienzo a preocuparme por el pobre de Pete. Por cierto una pequeña aclaración debido a que el inicio de clases en Japón es a inicios de abril entonces ahora Tazusa ya estaría en un nuevo curso y pues su mágico primer puesto de sus exámenes ya es cosa del pasado y ya que no tiene a Pete con ella pues creo es demasiado evidente en que iba a desembocar. Agradezco un montón a las personas que me han escrito un review en serio gracias por comentar me alientan a seguir escribiendo y en si gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic aunque no comenten espero que les esté gustando y como ya lo he dicho antes si quieren hacerme llegar un comentario bueno o malo, alguna sugerencia o duda aquí mismo me pueden escribir un review o un mensaje privado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

*Por cierto, una cosita más, hay muchas clases de amnesia pero en especial la amnesia disociativa se caracteriza porque las personas quienes la padecen solo olvidan un pequeña parte de sus recuerdos o recuerdan sus acciones pero no sus emociones de ese momento, como lo ven se relaciona mucho con lo que está pasando Tazusa.

Ahora si, Matta ne…


	5. Capítulo IV: Tortuosos estudios

**Nota:** Ginban Kaleidoscope y sus personajes no son de mi autoría sino de su respectivo autor Rei Kaibara solo soy una fanática del anime que escribe esta historia con fines de diversión, aclaro esto para evitar malentendidos:)

**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

**Por: Isuzurin90**

**Capítulo IV: Tortuosos estudios**

El ambiente en el cuarto de Tazusa era muy tenso y el silencio –que solo era interrumpido por el incesante sonido de las manecillas del reloj– únicamente contribuía a hacer la tensión más remarcable.

Tazusa con la mirada fija en el muchacho que estaba sentado delante de ella y Pete lo más alejado que le fuera posible.

Habían permanecido así varios minutos. Mientras tanto afuera, escondidos y mirando desde la puerta estaban Yohko y el señor Takashima.

–"¿Estás segura que ese chico podrá enseñarle a Tazusa?"– cuestionaba el entrenador a Yohko.

–"supongo, después de todo su idioma natal es el inglés"– decía ella, pero en realidad comenzaba a dudar y no por Pete sino por lo terca que podía llegar a ser su hermana.

–"ya déjenlos tranquilos o no podrán concentrarse, deben confiar más en Tazusa, prometió que se esforzaría y seguro lo hará"– terció la esposa del entrenador Takashima.

–"Hitomi-san es muy ilusa"– decía Yohko con una gotita en su cabeza.

Volviendo a la habitación de Tazusa…

–"eh, Tazusa-san ¿terminaste de solucionar el cuestionario?– preguntó Pete inexpresivo y sin mover un solo músculo"

–"No"– contestó cortante.

–"Pero entonces en lugar de mirarme ¿podrías ver la hoja que tienes frente a ti?"– dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

–"Necesito averiguar como le hiciste para engañar a Yohko"

–"Y ¿Por qué crees que la engañe?"

–"no me pareces de confianza"

Pete dejó soltar un suspiro.

–"Si te fuera posible me gustaría que te concentraras en lo que estás haciendo, déjame ver lo que has hecho"– dijo arrebatándole el cuestionario que había sacado de un libro para ella.

Comenzó a revisar las preguntas de manera aburrida pero conforme avanzaba en la comprobación de las preguntas sus ojos se abrían mucho más.

–"Pero ninguna es correcta"– dijo sorprendido– "tu hermana me dijo que no se te haría muy difícil esto porque ya lo habías estudiado en el año anterior y que habías obtenido excelentes calificaciones, ¿Cómo aprobaste si ni siquiera puedes contestar esto?"

–"Bueno ya ¿quién te crees que eres para regañarme?"– Dijo molesta– _"pero para ser sincera ni yo sé como es que saqué esas notas"– _pensó.

–"está bien entonces comencemos con lo básico"

–"Podríamos descansar ya estudiamos suficiente"– dijo fastidiada.

–"Pero si prácticamente no has hecho nada"– realmente estaba rendido, era demasiado difícil tratar con la personalidad de la peli violeta.

Algunas horas después…

–"de acuerdo no soy tan buena o ¿Por qué crees que me hicieron tomar estas clases?"

–"pero es que me sorprendes, de verdad me parece impresionante que no hayas acertado a ninguna otra vez"–dijo mirando la hoja.

Tazusa lo miró de forma amenazadora.

Era cierto que después de repetir lo mismo dos veces sería suficiente para poder resolver el sencillo cuestionario que tenía ante sí pero aún no lo lograba y es que en realidad no estaba prestando atención a lo que el extranjero le explicaba.

Estaba concentrada, sí, pero no en lo que debía sino más bien estaba ocupada observando cada gesto, movimiento, facción que delatará la verdadera razón por la que ese molesto canadiense aceptó el "ayudarla" y, según lo que le habían dicho, lo hacía como si fuera un trabajo de voluntariado, es decir, sin cobrar nada, eso era por demás extraño, de hecho tenía la sospecha de tratarse de una extorsión por parte de la prensa, claro que después de las olimpiadas ya no la habían molestado haciendo comentarios fuera de contexto y tratando de pisotearla pero de cualquier forma ¿qué otra razón podría haber?

–"de acuerdo intentémoslo otra vez"– dijo el rubio sacándola de sus escrutinios mentales– "en el inglés no utilizamos partículas así que debemos seguir un orden que es sujeto, verbo y el complemento, sabiendo esto ¿Cómo queda la primera oración?"–dijo señalando la hoja.

–"a ver sería así"– escribió una vez que había borrado lo que tenía antes.

–"el orden es correcto pero como se trata de una tercera persona debe agregar una "s" al verbo"

–"entonces así"

–"exacto ahora en la segunda hablamos de una negación así que utilizamos el auxiliar…"

–"don't, ya lo sé" –dijo escribiendo.

–"no, verá se trata de una tercera persona, debe utilizar doesn't"

–"está bien"– dijo de mala gana escribiéndola.

–"pero cuando coloca un auxiliar el verbo lo escribe en forma básica"

–"me dijiste que era tercera persona"

–"si pero el auxiliar ya indica que es tercera persona"

–"¡no tiene sentido!"– gritó sacudiendo la cabeza.

–"solo recuerda que cuando se trata de negación y de preguntas el verbo siempre va en forma básica porque llevan auxiliar, ahora resuelve los siguientes"

–"en serio me molestas"

–"no es como si fuera un secreto"– alegó a manera de suspiro.

–"Hola ¿Cómo les va?"– Yohko acababa de entrar en la habitación.

–"diría que me he llevado muchas sorpresas"– respondió Pete

–"entiendo"–sonrió con compasión – "estábamos apunto de preparar el almuerzo y me preguntaba si querías algo en especial"

–"algo ligero"–respondió la peli violeta sin despegar sus ojos del cuestionario frente a ella.

–"se lo estaba preguntando a nuestro invitado"–dijo Yohko con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

–"algo ligero por mí está bien"

–"de acuerdo no los interrumpo más"– dijo saliendo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

–"¿y bien?"

Yohko se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza, en respuesta a su observador y luego tomó asiento en el comedor.

–"sigo pensando que tal vez deberíamos conseguir otro maestro para Tazusa"– insistió el "jefe" del hogar Takashima– "y ¿Por qué no estudian aquí abajo?, ¿Por qué necesariamente en su dormitorio?"

–"fue Tazu-ne quien se lo llevo a rastras a su cuarto diciendo: "si voy a tener que soportarlo lo haré sin chaperones"– dijo la menor de las Sakurano imitando a su hermana– "ya conoce a Tazusa"

–"¡no es correcto, no es correcto!"

–"si que es desconfiado"– dijo Hitomi muy tranquila.

–"demasiado"–secundó Yohko– "no se preocupe entrenador que todo parecía ir con normalidad, aunque…"

–"¿aunque?"

–"usted conoce como son los jóvenes de ahora, realmente no estoy segura si aún están estudiando"

–"¡¿cómo dices?"

Cabe recalcar que el señor Takashima estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa pero ni Yohko ni su esposa, Hitomi, lucían alteradas tal parece ser que ya estaban por demás acostumbradas a sus reacciones.

–"solo estoy bromeando"– dijo al fin la pequeña castaña, solidarizándose al fin con su tutor.

Hitomi soltó una risita.

–"ah, ahora recuerdo que anteriormente la Federación de Patinaje llamó quería tratar algunos detalles respecto a la práctica de Tazusa con Ria"

–"¿detalles?, ¿de que se tratará? Se supone que solo es una práctica no es ninguna competencia ni nada"

–"el presidente pidió tu asistencia a las 3pm"

Su esposo asintió.

–"mientras tanto, Yohko ¿te parece si comenzamos a preparar la comida"

–"está bien, dijeron que querían algo ligero"

–"mmm…, está bien"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Momentos después…

–"tengan les traje el almuerzo, descansen un poco"– Yohko dejó la comida sobre la mesa y luego se retiró, aliviada de que la habitación siguiera intacta y que el joven rubio siguiera en una pieza.

–"gracias"– dijo Pete, antes de que Yohko se perdiera tras la puerta, sonriendo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio lo que había en el plato. Era pescado frito, bueno esa no era la parte mala sino la ensalada que lo acompañaba.

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser de tomate?

–"¿ocurre algo malo?"–preguntó Tazusa al ver el rostro de sufrimiento de Pete.

–"no, no pasa nada"– tomó los palillos y se dispuso a comer.

Tazusa por otra parte observaba disimuladamente.

–"no te gustan los tomates ¿cierto?"

–"¿eh?...por supuesto que no, es ridículo– por alguna razón algo le anticipaba que no sería una buena idea decirle a ella que desatestaba los tomates– "no soy nada quisquilloso"

–"entonces ¿Por qué los has estado evitando?"–dijo señalando con la mirada el plato de Pete.

–"acostumbro comerlos al final, en realidad me gustan mucho"– mintió.

–"¿en serio?, entonces te doy los míos"– la malicia brillaba en cada una de sus palabras.

–"n…no te preocupes"–empezaba a sudar frío.

–"por mi no hay problema"–tomó con sus palillos una rebanada de tomate y se lo acercó a Pete, quien por su parte se retiraba lo que más podía– "vamos es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mí"– sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente.

–"claro que no, no tienes que hacerlo"–dijo forcejeando para que Tazusa no se acercara más, aunque prácticamente ya estaba sobre él.

En medio de tanta discusión la silla de Pete se reclinó de más haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y entonces…

¡CRACK!

Se escuchó un gran estruendo.

–"¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?"– Yohko abrió la puerta muy exaltada para encontrarse con un Pete en el suelo y sobre él su hermana.

Una gotita apareció tras la cabeza de Yohko.

–"lo siento"–dijo cerrando la puerta

–Sin comentarios–

Tazusa se fijó en la posición tan poco apropiada en la que se hallaba y no fue difícil descifrar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Yohko, volvió su mirada hacia el extranjero –que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados en señal del dolor que tenía por el impacto de la caída– y se sonrojó, levantándose casi de un brinco. Pete también trato de reincorporarse.

–"eres muy pesada"–dijo frotándose su dolorida cabeza.

Ante tal comentario, Tazusa –como es de esperarse– se enojó, tomó con sus palillos otra rebanada de tomate y antes de que Pete pudiera reaccionar se lo metió en la boca.

¡Glup!

–Silencio–

–"¡aaaaaahhhhhh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

–"ya no exageres"– dijo para luego continuar con su platillo, ignorando todos los esfuerzos que Pete hacía para que la rebanada de tomate siguiera avanzando en su garganta.

–"¡ugh!, ¡Qué mala!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

–"adelante, señor Takashima"

–"presidente, ¿tenía que decir algo acerca de la práctica de Tazusa con Ria?"

–"si, recibimos una llamada de parte de la entrenadora de la señorita Juitiev, haciéndonos una petición"

–"¿de qué se trata?"

–"al parecer la patinadora Juitiev Garnet, desea que la práctica se privada entre Tazusa y ella, según parece ni su entrenadora estará presente y esperan lo mismo de nuestra parte"

–"¿Por qué quieren algo así?"

–"quiere hablar con la patinadora Sakurano a solas"

–"pero, ¿están conscientes que Tazusa no habla ruso?"

–"pero Ria sabe inglés, entiendo que Tazusa debe conocer el idioma también"

–"en realidad…"– pensaba en las lecciones que la patinadora había tenido que tomar para sobrevivir a los exámenes que se aproximaban en su instituto.

–"además tenía que hablar con usted acerca de otro detalle"

–"¿hm?"

–"estoy seguro que sabe que el Grand Prix está por dar inicio"

-"faltan más de cinco meses"

–"es cierto pero junto con los directivos ya estamos en proceso de elegir a nuestros representantes, como recordará Tazusa junto con Shitou estarán en el Torneo NHK y habíamos decidido que además Tazusa iría al Torneo Eric Bompard"

El entrenador Takashima asintió.

–"según nos han informado la patinadora Ria estará en el Skate Canadá y en la copa de Rusia por lo tanto hemos cambiado de opinión y Tazusa irá a la Copa de Rusia"– hizo una breve pausa– "he de admitir que el desempeño de su patinadora dejó a la mesa de directivos muy asombrados, pero no satisfechos, el patinaje de Japón ha sido mundialmente reconocido gracias a grandes patinadoras y Tazusa ha dejado ya una huella entre el público y en si en la ISU por eso un enfrentamiento con la ganadora olímpica nos vendría muy bien, le digo esto con mayor anticipación para que se prepare apropiadamente, hay compromisos antes y después está el trofeo de Nebelhorn y vendrán también los mundiales que son igual de importantes y es por esa misma razón que queremos este enfrentamiento para así poder comparar el avance de ambas patinadoras antes de los mundiales"

El señor Takashima asintió una vez más y luego se marchó.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

–"bueno hasta aquí ya hemos avanzado bastante"

–"¡que bien!"– dijo Tazusa estirándose.

–"nos vemos mañana"

–"¿tengo otra opción?"– murmuró sarcástica.

–"ah, casi lo olvido quisiera que llenaras esto como tarea"– dijo colocando un cuaderno frente a ella.

–"¡¿QUÉ?"

–"recuerda que debes hacer todo lo que tu profesor te diga…considéralo una revancha"– ahora era él quien hablaba perversamente y sin esperar respuesta por parte de la aludida se marchó cerrando la puerta tras sí.

–"¡ES INSOPORTABLE!"– gritó a todo pulmón la patinadora.

–"bueno creo que salió bien"– Meiko quién había estado junto a Pete todo el tiempo por fin se materializaba frente a su protegido.

–"si, claro habla por ti misma, yo aún siento el sabor de tomate en mi boca"– dijo en un tono fúnebre.

Meiko lo miró con reprobación. Ya anteriormente en menos de 100 días había devorado toneladas de tomate, no por elección propia, claro está, ¿pero aún no se acostumbraba?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Acogiendo la petición de Ria ni el entrenador Takishima estaba en la pista solo Tazusa y Pete.

Si leyeron bien, Pete estaba ahí también pero no se preocupen tampoco es que estuviera de colado, de hecho fue la misma Tazusa quien lo invitó a esa práctica.

**-Inicio del Flashback-**

–"creí que te molestaba el verme"– dijo el rubio algo sorprendido de que aquella lo haya buscado.

–"y no te equivocas"– respondió con fastidio Tazusa.

–"bien"– dijo tranquilo, esquivó a la peli violeta y siguió con su camino.

–"hey, aún no termino de hablar contigo"– el canadiense se detuvo para escucharla– "tengo una práctica importante esta tarde para lo cual debo hablar inglés pero como no soy buena en ello quiero que seas mi traductor"– dijo de un tirón.

–"hm… ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me lo estás pidiendo sino ordenando?"– suspiró.

–"bueno ¿vienes?, no tengo todo el día"

–"¿de verdad no me lo vas a pedir?"– Tan solo obtuvo como respuesta una mirada inexpresiva– "está bien te ayudaré"– dijo al fin.

La joven patinadora se adelantó un poco y luego se volvió hacia el extranjero.

–"y no pienses que me estás haciendo un favor de hecho es un pago por todo lo que tengo que soportarte"

–"si, si, ya sé…Tazusa es del tipo de persona que no le gusta depender de los demás"– dijo sonriendo y caminando por delante de la joven.

–"y no hables como si me conocieras"

El extranjero solo sonrió a manera de respuesta, encaminándose hacia la pista de patinaje junto a la peli violeta.

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Tazusa estaba sentada en la banca atando las agujetas de sus patines era la tercera vez que lo hacía.

–"hasta Sakurano Tazusa-sama es capaz de ponerse nerviosa increíble"– dijo Pete con cierta ironía.

–"cállate, no estoy nerviosa solo algo curiosa por todo esto"

–"habla del ¿por qué Ria está interesada en usted cuando quedó en cuarto lugar en las Olimpiadas?"– reiteró con una mediana sonrisa era impresionante la poca confianza que Tazusa se podía tener aún con ese enorme ego de su parte.

–"¿cómo es que sabes eso?"

–"Yohko me hablo un poco de las olimpiadas a las que fuiste"

–"veo que se llevan bien"

–"es una niña muy dulce, ¿me pregunto si realmente son hermanas?"

–"¡¿qué dijiste?– Tazusa se levantó de su asiento tomando una postura de ataque pero para suerte de Pete –justo antes de que fuera atacado por Tazusa– Ria ingresó.

La patinadora japonesa saludó a su antagonista y presentó a Pete, explicándole que no era muy buena en el inglés y que él la ayudaría en caso de que no entendiera algo (al menos había memorizado como decir aquella explicación en inglés:D) en un inició esto supuso algo de contrariedad para Ria ya que en las olimpiadas habían hablado tranquilamente por lo que había pensado que Tazusa hablaba bien el inglés pero de todas formas no hizo preguntas al respecto.

Pese a la gran dificultad en cuanto a la comunicación pudieron ponerse de acuerdo rápidamente en la forma de llevar a cabo la práctica lo primero que se hizo fue un calentamiento y posteriormente decidieron concentrarse en los saltos, así iniciaron con los más básicos como el Salchow y Toe loop adentrándose en saltos más exigentes como el Flip y Lutz, consiguiendo giros dobles y hasta triples. Como era de esperarse de dos patinadoras olímpicas esto no supuso ningún reto para ambas. Las dos realizaban sus saltos a perfección dando vueltas nítidas y aterrizando perfectamente. Pete mientras tanto observaba cuidadosamente la técnica utilizada por ambas.

La verdad las dos estaban muy parejas, todos los saltos los realizaron sin equivocación. Luego de un doble Lutz ejecutado sueltamente por la peli violeta, fue el turno de Ria, la peli azul avanzó deslizándose de espaldas –a este punto Tazusa creyó que también haría un Lutz– pero cambió de dirección y también de pie de apoyo impulsándose con el pie izquierdo y alcanzando una gran altura.

–"triple axel"– se dijo a si misma sorprendida.

El axel era el salto más difícil de todos, es por ello que para medir la capacidad de las patinadoras durante las competencias, era obligatorio la ejecución de un doble axel en sus programas pero realizar uno triple era sin duda un logro que la joven japonesa aún no conseguía. En sus presentaciones anteriores, Tazusa había sorprendido con otros increíbles movimientos y nunca se vio en la necesidad de utilizar saltos tan dificultosos como aquel no es que se sintiera incapaz de lograrlo, por supuesto que no, era obvio que la chica del billón de dólares podía dominar este salto, lo único que hacía falta era un poco más de práctica.

Ya lo había intentado anteriormente sin embargo hacer el cambio de pie de apoyo de la forma correcta le resultaba difícil y peor aún hacerlo en el momento preciso, es por esto que solo conseguía hacer el doble axel que era obligatorio. Pero no había problema, estab segura que podía dominarlo, es solo que al parecer se había tardado un poquito porque Ria ya lo ejecutaba perfectamente, de verdad que Tazusa se había confiado, pero que se podía esperar si no había entrenado apropiadamente después de las olimpiadas.

Luego de una larga práctica salieron del hielo.

–"vaya si que diste lo mejor de ti"– dijo Pete cuando ambas patinadoras salieron del hielo.

–"gracias…"– respondió distraídamente, ni siquiera se fijó que era al molesto canadiense a quien había agradecido.

Tazusa seguía pensando en lo atrasada que iba tenía que ponerse a entrenar con más ganas si quería ser reconocida como la mejor patinadora. Pero esperen Ria iba por delante de ella, le llevaba mucha ventaja…, entonces ¿Por qué decidió venir a entrenar con ella? No era muy lógico.

Tazusa regresó a ver a Ria quien estaba guardando sus cosas en su bolso, la peli azul se percató de ello y caminó hacia ella.

–"gracias por esta práctica pero no era por esto que viniste ¿cierto?– preguntó Tazusa y Pete tradujo en el instante, Ria sonrió y contestó en inglés de lo cual Pete se encargó de traducir.

–"dice que quería darte las gracias"

–"¿las gracias?"

–"te vio durante el programa corto y tu completa entrega la inspiró a dar lo mejor de sí, vaya Tazusa en serio estuviste tan bien"– la joven no contestó– "dice que durante tus dos presentaciones tuvo la sensación que alguien más estaba contigo…"

Tanto Tazusa como Pete se sorprendieron ante eso

–"y casi te creyó lo que habías dicho en la rueda de prensa después del programa corto…"– hizo una pausa.

Esa frase tomó por sorpresa a Tazusa _"¿qué había dicho en la rueda de prensa?"_

Ria dijo unas cuantas cosas más que en seguida tradujo el canadiense

–"seguirá entrenando y en el campeonato Mundial no se frenará"

Ambas patinadoras se miraron desafiantes pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

–"claro yo también entrenaré más"–dijo con seguridad.

–"hasta el campeonato Mundial"– dijo Ria con una sonrisa, incluso Tazusa pudo entender aquello.

–"hasta entonces"– respondió y Ria se retiró.

–"fiuu, ¿declaración de combate?"

–"cállate"

–"vaya después de que te ayudo sigues tratándome así"

–"ya te lo había dicho no es una ayuda sino un pago"– respondió algo altanera pero luego esbozó una mediana sonrisa.

Ahora habría que prepararse para el Trofeo de Nebelhorn, pero aún estaba inquieta por lo que Ria le había dicho acerca de la rueda de prensa en las olimpiadas y es que no recordaba las respuestas que había dado

¿A qué se refería Ria?...

* * *

¡Al fin completé el cuarto capítulo! (suspiro de alivio) discúlpenme por tardarme más de lo acostumbrado realmente se me hizo difícil escribirlo porque créanme que estaba con la mente en blanco ahora sí volviendo al fic, como que a Pete no le fue muy bien que digamos este día ¿no?, por cierto ¿alguien más pensó que en los dos últimos capítulo del anime, Ria si notó que algo estaba fuera de lo normal y no se tomó tan a broma lo que Tazusa dijo sobre su acompañante fantasma en esa rueda de prensa?, no se sabe cómo es que lo hizo, llamémoslo presentimiento :D y miren que al fin y al cabo la práctica con Ria sacó algo de provecho, a ver si así Tazusa se da cuenta que no estaba equivocada y que realmente perdió algo importante. Por otra parte muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y por sus comentarios, espero no tardarme tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo haber que pasa, bueno con esto los dejo, hasta la próxima, ah no se olviden de comentar ¿si?... Matta ne…


	6. Capítulo V: Inexplicables emociones

¡Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen!

Sé que me he tardado muchísimo, creo que por poco cumplo un mes sin actualizar, de verdad lo siento, lo que ocurre es que no soy la única que utiliza la computadora en la que escribo y específicamente estos días cierta personita se apropió por completo de ella (no es su culpa eran deberes de la U) y cuando me permitía unos momentos frente al monitor me quedaba en blanco (de verdad que era frustrante), pero por fin pude sacar el capítulo y en seguida lo subí, espero lo disfruten.

**Nota:** Ginban Kaleidoscope y sus personajes no son de mi autoría sino de su respectivo autor Rei Kaibara solo soy una fanática del anime que escribe esta historia con fines de diversión, aclaro esto para evitar malentendidos:)

**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

**Por: Isuzurin90**

**Capítulo V: Inexplicables emociones **

Eran cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana, el cielo despejado y el silencio en el aire anunciaba ser una tranquila mañana, ¡Error! tranquilidad no era exactamente la palabra que describía el ambiente en la habitación de Tazusa…

Un muy asustado Hiro observaba a una muy enfadada Tazusa atravesar la habitación de un lado a otro dando fuertes pisadas –que retumbaban en toda la mansión– alistándose para ir a su instituto, pero no la culpen, cualquiera estaría de un humor atroz si no hubiese cerrado los ojos en toda la noche. Había estado en vela terminando los deberes del instituto y la enorme tarea que Pete le había dado y que apenas si pudo concluir y cuando al fin la culminó y colocó el último punto en la hoja, cayó rendida sobre su cuaderno aún abierto, pero ¡Oh desdicha! no había cerrado los ojos ni 5 segundos cuando su despertador anunciaba la hora de levantarse y los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de una pequeña ranura entre las cortinas, confirmaba lo ya anticipado por su despertador.

Lo único que deseaba era recostarse en su abrigada y cómoda cama, pero en lugar de eso debía alistarse para ir al instituto, era tan difícil entender que estaba abrumada con tantas cosas y para rematarla no pudo descansar apropiadamente, ¡santo cielo, no durmió ni un instante! ¡Nada!

Bueno era cierto que podía dormir al menos una media hora dado que el instituto Akira Tourando no estaba tan lejos pero el problema era que si se recostaba un momento corría el riesgo de no levantarse en las siguientes 5 horas aún si un terremoto asolara con todo sin dejar piedra sobre piedra y ese era un lujo que no podía permitirse, lo sabía muy bien de modo que lo único que podía hacer por el momento era enojarse como una tonta y disparar maldiciones sobre el canadiense, aún si fuera solo mentalmente, estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera podía gritar como de costumbre.

Tazusa lanzaba rayos por los ojos mientras una nube negra la seguía por toda el cuarto no se tenía que ser genio para saber que a una sola palabra, la peli violeta explotaría –metafóricamente hablando– y por supuesto Hiro trataba de en lo posible mantener su distancia, no iba a servir como chivo expiatorio, ¡no señor!, después de todo quien tenía toda la culpa era Pete, por sobrepasarse con la "tarea".

Bueno en realidad durante aquellas tres semanas la situación había sido muy repetitiva la peli violeta daba al rubio comer tomates a quintales…, así es, Pete aún no lograba sobreponerse a Tazusa sin embargo él tenía su propio método de desquite: enviarle tarea.

Sin embargo la situación se salió de control el día anterior cuando el canadiense mencionó lo poco expresiva que Tazusa se veía durante sus ensayos (N/I: Pete, tú no aprendes), la respuesta a este comentario fue un increíble menú cuyo principal ingrediente era el tomate: ensalada de tomate, jugo de tomate, tomates rellenos, algunas patatas fritas con mucha salsa de tomate acompañados de una amenazadora mirada que claramente decía "te vas a comer todo o…" hasta Hiro y Meiko, quienes estaban ahí por si las dudas, quedaron inmutados en el instante ante tal mirada, Pete no tuvo otra opción que comer todo pero en compensación, este último le impuso una tarea como para todo un semestre, así es ese era el inicio de todo y la razón por la que Tazusa tenía que aguantar ese castigo.

Tazusa tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación.

Po otra parte Hiro suspiró aliviado, por fin podía respirar tranquilamente, ya en serio ¿Qué había hecho él para tener que soportar eso?

–"oh, Tazu-nee ya estás lista, creí que te habías dormido"– era Yohko que se encontraba en camino a despertar a su hermana.

–"¿eso creíste?"– dijo en un tono muy terrorífico.

Yohko tembló, el aura que despedía su hermana era asesina.

–"uhm…yo… ¡el desayuno está listo!"– dijo mientras salía del perímetro de peligro.

Tazusa con sus ojos entreabiertos observó a su hermana marcharse rápidamente.

–"hasta Yohko se asustó"– dijo Hiro impresionado.

–"¿te doy un consejo?, te conviene quedarte calladito"

–"ok, ok, no te enfades"

Tazusa se dirigió hacia el comedor a tomar su desayuno y una vez que lo terminó, tal y como había entrado, salió silenciosamente, ante las miradas cuestionadoras de Yohko y los esposos Takashima quienes se abstuvieron de hacer preguntas innecesarias por miedo a desatar una verdadera guerra y no lo decían por broma, la joven realmente tenía la apariencia de estar soportando unas ganas enormes de gritar a todo cuanto ser se le atravesara, ya ven que Hiro tenía motivos para estar tan aterrado.

En fin la patinadora caminaba con pesadez al instituto mientras se repetía una y otra vez que se vengaría de su antagonista tarde o temprano, de una u otra manera y es que realmente detestaba a ese estúpido canadiense, lo único que deseaba era deshacerse de ese explotador que le habían puesto por maestro ¿Por qué tenía que hacer caso a lo que ese don nadie le dijera? Ella era Sakurano Tazusa, poseedora de una belleza de 10 billones de dólares además de ser la mejor patinadora de todo Japón.

¿Y "ese sujeto" se creía con la autoridad de darle órdenes a ella? No por supuesto que no, era inaudito, él debería besar el suelo que ella pisaba y estar agradecido por la fortuna de poder estar cerca de ella y no estarle ordenando como si fuera superior a ella…

Pero ahí estaba, sufriendo de somnolencia, todo por culpa de "ese sujeto" y lo peor era que la peli violeta no podía oponerse a lo que ese dictador le decía puesto que él era su profesor y para su desdicha tenía todo el apoyo de Hitomi, Yohko, y actualmente también se le había unido el entrenador Takashima.

Como odiaba a ese impertinente extranjero.

–"¡Lo odio!"– dijo en un arranque para desahogarse.

–"¡Atchis!"

–"no me digas que ahora vas a resfriarte"– argumentó una castaña alada de vestido blanco con detalles celestes.

–"no, supongo que alguien debe estar hablando de mí"– contestó el rubio.

–"¿me pregunto quién podrá ser?"– Repuso con ironía– "oh, ya sé tal vez es una pobre chica que tuvo la desventura de cruzarse con un demonio"– continuó auto respondiéndose mientras colocaba su mano sobre su frente como si de verdad se tratara de un hecho fatal.

–"¿aún sigues con eso, Meiko?, sabes de sobra que no fui yo quien comenzó"

–"pues discúlpame pero no, no lo sé"

–"tu viste bien lo que ella hizo por un simple comentario, ella fue quien inicio todo"– dijo muy tranquilo, apenas poniendo atención a lo que decía la oji azul.

–"¿y era tú obligación terminarlo?, de verdad me sorprende lo infantiles que pueden ser tú y Tazusa"– dijo negando con la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

Oh, oh, eso era malo; él un chico de dieciséis años a punto de cumplir diecisiete y era sermoneado y tratado de infantil por una niña… digo ángel de trece años, realmente había caído bajo.

–"y entonces ¿Qué debí hacer?, ¿quedarme con los brazos cruzados?"

–"pero ya en serio Pete, ¿no crees que exageraste un poquito?"

–"en realidad creo que fue lo justo"

–"¿acaso quieres iniciar un enfrentamiento armado contra Tazusa?"

–"no exageres, solo fue un poco de ojo por ojo, además no es como si odiara a Tazusa"

–"¿ah no?, porque parece"

–"claro que no, pero es ella quien va a los extremos, no acepta que se le diga nada sobre su patinaje como si fuera un tema intocable, si sigue así no logrará superarse"

–"¿de repente ya te empiezas a preocupar por ella?"

–"bueno, tú misma lo dijiste antes ¿recuerdas?, y he de aceptarlo…, ella se parece a mí un poco… Tazusa se esfuerza al máximo cuando se trata del patinaje y yo cuando se trata de aviación… ella es excelente sobre el hielo, hasta yo sé eso"

Meiko sonrió satisfecha, entonces el joven canadiense sí había estado observando a la patinadora.

–"pero eso no significa que no pueda mejorar y si no escucha consejos se quedará estancada"– continúo el rubio.

–"uhm… "no escucha consejos de otras personas", según veo ya te fijaste que tienen más en común de lo que pensaste"

–"bueno lo mío es cuento viejo, aprendí la lección, después de todo cinco meses en coma hacen recapacitar a cualquiera"– dijo como si se tratará de una broma.

Meiko sonrió.

–"¿y piensas ser tú quien la ayude?"

–"no exactamente"

–"¿cómo es eso?"

–"recuerda que ella no aceptará la ayuda de "un tonto canadiense", pero… eso no significa que le haga caso, además he de admitir que enfrentarse con ella es algo divertido y ella se ve muy linda cuando se enoja"– dijo sonriente mientras la alada pegaba brinquitos de alegría (una vez que Pete había salido, claro está).

Aunque de veras que Pete le sorprendía mucho, decir que Tazusa se veía linda cuando se enojaba era como para llevarlo al psiquiatra, seguro que él sería la única persona en pensar eso, cualquier otra persona no utilizaría exactamente la palabra linda para describir a Tazusa enfadada, sino al contrario "terrorífica".

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

–"¿Tazusa?"

–"…"

–"¿Tazusa qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué estás tan cansada?– preguntaba inquieta Mika al ver a su amiga semidormida sobre su pupitre.

La peli violeta levantó un poco la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados.

–"no dormí nada"– dijo como mártir.

–"¿por qué?"

–"toda la culpa es de ese estúpido canadiense"

–"¿Pete?"– Tazusa asintió, dejándose caer otra vez sobre el escritorio –"me parece difícil de creer"

–"pues aunque te parezca difícil de creer, así fue, tuve que llenar 30 páginas de ejercicios como "tarea", según él, pero tanto él como yo sabemos que en realidad solo lo hace para fastidiarme"

–"pero ¿segura que tú no hiciste nada?"– Preguntó inocentemente su amiga a lo que la peli violeta solo hizo un leve puchero –"entonces si lo hiciste"

–"como sea, no me voy a dejar vencer por ese inútil, si cree que por ser mi supuesto profesor tiene derecho a tratarme como si fuera su esclava pues está muy equivocado"

–"¿esclava?, pero si no has hecho nada por él"

–"espera a que los exámenes lleguen y por fin podré decirle adiós a ese tonto"– dijo ignorando a su amiga, quien por su parte solo se limitó a suspirar con pesadez.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Las clases por fin habían terminado luego del período de educación física pero si somos sinceros los únicos que en realidad se esforzaban eran los chicos que tenían un partido de futbol porque en realidad las chicas estaban más concentradas observando como los chicos jugaban, en especial prestaban atención al excelente desempeño del estudiante nuevo. Y es que el rubio en verdad era un genio sobre la cancha se esforzaba al máximo pero aún así era evidente que se divertía mucho porque en su rostro no se notaba señal alguna de cansancio sino al contrario una sonrisa lo acompañaba en todo momento, sonrisa que lo hacía ver todavía más atractivo. A cada movimiento que hacía las chicas suspiraban y unos corazones aparecían en sus ojos.

Por fin luego de tanto desgaste de energía los estudiantes podían tener un momento de descanso y luego de ir a los casilleros para cambiarse por su uniforme habitual ya estaban marchando hacia sus casas.

Mientras tanto unas estudiantes de uniforme glauco también marchaban fuera de su instituto mezclándose con un grupo de estudiantes del Instituto Saito Shiiou.

–"¿no es Pete el que va ahí?"– preguntó una peli verde a su acompañante, quien dirigió su mirada al extremo a donde señalaba su amiga.

–"siempre me lo tengo que encontrar"– contestó molesta.

Mika sonrió, la relación que llevaban esos dos era por demás divertida.

–"y el chico que va con él ya lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo donde"– dijo tratando de desviar la conversación lejos de Pete ya que por el momento Tazusa está enfadada con él y no era muy conveniente que se lo encontrará.

–"es Takeru, creo– dijo Tazusa dudando –"es hermano de un amigo de Yohko, no he tratado mucho con él pero a veces suele ir a la pista de patinaje junto con su hermano"

La peli violeta volvió su mirada hacia donde estaban los dos chicos, con una mirada de fastidio pero entonces una chica muy hermosa de cabello del color de la noche además de largo que le llegaba hasta su angosta cintura se acercó al canadiense iniciando una animada charla.

–"al parecer Pete es popular con las chicas"– afirmó Mika.

–"por favor a lo mucho debe ser una compañera de clases"– dijo despectiva, sin prestarle mucha atención.

–"El extranjero tiene mucha suerte, mira que desde que llegó, Yuri está pendiente de él"– un grupo de estudiantes que llevaban el mismo tipo de uniforme que Pete hablaban entre ellos, siendo un chico alto el que iniciara la plática.

–"es cierto, me he fijado que siempre se van juntos después de clases"– dijo una chica de la misma institución integrándose junto con dos de sus amigas a la conversación.

–"pero Takeru también va con ellos"– contribuyó otra joven.

–"pero la vez anterior vi que Yuri-chan y Pete-kun, fueron solos, de hecho creo que Pete la llevó hasta su casa"

–"si yo también pienso que entre esos dos hay algo" (N/I: que chismosos¬_¬)

Bueno tanto Mika como Tazusa no eran personas que les gustara escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero es que en el bullicio que iban esos chicos era casi imposible evitar escuchar lo que decían. Inminentemente Tazusa volvió su mirada –hacia donde se encontraba el chico al que decía detestar tanto– con una irritación que ni ella podía explicar el porque, solo no le gustó lo que oyó.

Mika quién se percató de la reacción de Tazusa sonrió sin el menor recato.

–"¿qué te parece tan gracioso?"– cuestionó la peli violeta.

–"oh, nada, pero deberías dejar de mirar a Pete de esa manera que él no tiene la culpa de nada"

–"¿y cómo se supone que lo estoy viendo?"– dijo apretando sus dientes, obligándose a sonreír, sin conseguirlo –bueno en realidad tenía una sonrisa malvada pintada en su rostro–

Mika volteó su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba su amiga con una mediana sonrisa sin atreverse a responder.

–"no, no lo estás viendo de alguna forma especial"– dijo al fin –"mejor nos apuramos, me dijiste que hoy tenías que estudiar para el examen de mañana ¿cierto?"

La peli violeta asintió y ambas amigas cruzaron la calle.

Tazusa volvió sus ojos hacia donde estaba el canadiense antes de perderlo de vista, observando como el rubio sonreía abiertamente junto con la chica que estaba a su lado.

Desvió su mirada del rubio con cierta desazón, que aún conservaba minutos después de llegar a casa.

Se supone que iba a hacer sus deberes del instituto antes que Pete llegará, pero solo estaba sentada en su escritorio con el cuaderno abierto sin mirarlo. No paraba de imaginar como el canadiense reía con aquella chica.

Se puso de pie, se cambió la ropa que tenía puesta y salió con su bolso de entrenamiento.

–"Tazusa ¿A dónde vas?"– preguntó Hiro materializándose junto a Tazusa.

–"a la pista"– dijo saliendo de la habitación.

–"pero hoy ibas a estudiar"

–"no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer"

–"soy tu ángel guardián" – respondió con una gotita en su cabeza.

Pero Tazusa no se detuvo.

Estaba molesta, no sabía porque pero de lo que si estaba segura es que no quería ver a ese idiota que tenía por maestro.

Ya en la pista Tazusa estaba sobre el hielo practicando la rutina de la camarera que habían decidido utilizar para el Trofeo Nebelhorn. Ella no quería utilizar esa rutina pero el entrenador, Yohko y hasta Mika insistieron tanto que terminó accediendo.

No estaba muy concentrada en su ejercicio, de hecho su mente aún volaba al momento en que vio al rubio ese día. ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza?

Hizo un doble toop loop muy forzado lo que provocó una fuerte caída producto de su falta de concentración. Tazusa se levantó con dificultad y no pudo evitar una gemido de dolor.

–"eso fue peligroso ¿no crees?"– dijo una voz conocida tras la patinadora.

–"¿qué haces aquí?"– dijo molesta al ver a esa odiosa persona.

–"se suponía que hoy no reuniríamos para estudiar porque tu examen es mañana ¿o lo olvidaste?"– contestó el canadiense recargándose sobre el pasamanos.

–"decidí tomarme la tarde para entrenar, además con todo el deber que me has dado ya estoy preparada"

–"pudiste avisarme ¿no crees?"

La patinadora no respondió, aún conservaba su mirada llena de aversión.

–"bueno en realidad no tenía nada que hacer así que no me perdí de nada, ¿te molesta si me quedo?"

–"pienso que estarías mejor con la chica de tu instituto"

–"¿Qué chica?"

–"la chica de cabello negro con la que estabas cuando las clases terminaron"

–"ah, hablas de Yuri-chan"

–"si, deberías ir a verla y así todos felices digo de todas maneras hoy te la estabas pasando muy bien con ella ¿no?"

–"¿y eso te molesta?"– masculló entre risas el rubio.

–"¿Por qué habría de molestarme?"

–"dímelo tú"

–"pues no me molesta"– pero aunque dijera lo contrario realmente se veía y sonaba molesta.

–"yo creo que sí"– replicó divertido.

–"te equivocas y mejor déjame entrenar, no me distraigas"

–"bueno no te enojes"– dijo tranquilo, tomando asiento.

–"nunca dije que pudieras quedarte"

–"¿de verdad te incomodo tanto?"

–"… ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en quedarte?, seguro estarías mejor con Yuri-chan"

–"no te parece que eso lo debería decidir yo"– respondió acercándose a la patinadora. Tazusa se sonrojó por lo que el canadiense dijo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente antes que Pete dijera algo al respecto.

–"haz lo que te dé la gana, solo no me interrumpas"– contestó Tazusa regresando al centro de la pista y retomó el ejercicio, claro que ahora le costaba todavía más el concentrarse y su rostro continuaba arrebolado.

Por su parte Pete volvió a tomar asiento.

–"en serio que es linda"– se dijo a sí mismo sin perder de vista a la patinadora, mientras una sonrisa lo acompañaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Está bien, sin duda la peli violeta ya estaba harta de esto.

Anteriormente no podía concentrarse en sus tareas porque estaba pensando en la verdad de la relación de Pete con Yuri, la compañera de Pete, claro que aún no se explicaba porque estaba interesada en ello, es decir a ella ¿Por qué le habría de importar lo que ocurra con la vida de ese estúpido canadiense?, como sea, lo que ahora le molestaba era que continuaba sin poder concentrarse y otra vez por culpa de ese tonto pero en esta ocasión por lo que el canadiense había dicho en la pista.

"_no te parece que eso lo debería decidir yo"_ fueron sus exactas palabras, cuando ella le había dicho que debería irse para ver a Yuri, esto lo dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, es decir de por sí sus palabras sonaron muy extrañas pero además la cercanía de él en verdad logró ponerla muy nerviosa.

Tazusa volvió a sonrojarse al recordar ese incómodo ambiente, pero…

¿Realmente se incomodó o no?

No, no y no. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?, la respuesta era demasiado obvia, por supuesto que le incomodaba y eso era porque detestaba a ese tonto desde un inicio…

Pero no, la verdad era que en un inicio no fue así, de hecho la primera vez que vio al canadiense, la japonesa se había perdido en aquellos ojos azules y debía admitirlo, claro que eso fue antes del comentario hecho por el rubio.

Sin embargo ¿Qué opinaba de él ahora?, habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que esas agrias lecciones habían comenzado y durante ellas pudo conocer mejor al canadiense incluyendo su debilidad hacia los tomates. Sin duda el sujeto tenía una paciencia increíble y a veces se divertía estando con él…

¡Pero solo a veces!

Además era insoportable, se entrometía en asuntos que no le concernían y siempre la sacaba de sus casillas, es decir en ese día se había molestado considerablemente con él, a saber la razón de eso pero decidió escabullirse de la reunión de estudio que tenía ese día para no verlo.

Por suerte el entrenador no le había reclamado su falta de seriedad ya que tuvo que retirarse durante la cena para contestar una llamada que parecía muy urgente o eso parecía porque Hitomi lucía algo pensativa cuando pasó a su esposo la llamada, pero sin duda debía admitir que esa llamada la salvó de un seguro sermón, ya que Tazusa aprovechó esa oportunidad para subir su habitación.

Pero no podía escapar de los pensamientos que inundaban su mente. Tazusa oprimió fuertemente su cabeza con ambas manos como para dejar de pensar en ello.

–"¿ocurre algo?"– cuestionó Hiro, tras ella.

–"n…no"– dijo tratando de reponerse, después de todo Hiro no estuvo presente cuando Pete fue a la pista y no quería a un niño fantasma cuestionándola al respecto –"y no me molestes estoy estudiando"

–"ok"– dijo sentándose a una distancia prudente de la peli violeta.

Por su parte Tazusa regresó a sus estudios o al menos eso intentaba.

"_¿de verdad te incomodo tanto?"_

En el momento en que el extranjero preguntó eso ella se había sentido alarmada y es que no sabía que contestar así que optó por cambiar de tema y así no tener que dar una respuesta, pero ¿cuál era la verdad?, nunca antes se había relacionado con otra persona que no fueran los señores Takashima, su hermana o Mika y ahora ese chico se entrometió en su vida, pero ya estaba, se suponía que solo se reunían para estudiar y el examen sería dentro de unas horas así que ya no lo vería más, por fin se terminaría su tortura ¿verdad?

O al menos era eso lo que ella quería imaginar,

Era inútil por más que intentara concentrarse no lo lograba así que decidió dejarlo. Se recostó sobre su cama aún con las tantas interrogantes que tenía.

De alguna manera hace más de un mes estaba demasiado deprimida y se sentía vacía pero cuando conoció a Pete ese sentimiento se fue. Se diría que debería estar agradecida con él pero ella no era así, siempre lo había manejado todo ella sola…

Muy bien entonces ahora solo debía seguir con su vida y sacarse a ese chico de la cabeza pero…

¿Podría?

* * *

¡Uff! Por fin, el quinto capítulo está listo ^-^ Les sorprendió ver a Tazusa algo celosa, jajaja ¿quién lo diría no?, como que la chica ya se está enamorando:D ahora a ver si acepta sus sentimientos de una buena vez. No se ustedes pero como que Tazusa resultó ser muy cabeza dura. Bueno Pete ¿Qué estás esperando?, has reaccionar a esta chica. Bueno Tazusa se salvó de ser regañada pero creo que luego va a desear que en lugar de esa llamada la hubieran sermoneado, los dejaré con la duda jajaja. Ahora sí ¿Les gustó? ¿si?, ¿no? Vamos comenten, quiero saber su opinión y como ya lo he dicho antes estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas, de hecho se los agradecería un montón por que es eso lo que nos hace superarnos.

Bueno ya me había disculpado antes por el retraso en la entrega de este capítulo y me gustaría anunciarles que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré como los anteriores pero me temo que no podré decirles eso, lo que si les puedo prometer es que actualizaré cada 15 días y si puedo lo subo antes pero no aseguro nada, así que no se preocupen si no actualizo en 7 o 10 días como lo hacía antes porque les aseguro que no abandono la historia. Les agradezco un montón los reviews que me han escrito, en sí es eso lo que motiva a seguir escribiendo, créanme que cuando leo un comentario suyo me alegran el día así que ¡graaaaaaaaaaaciasssssss!, y hasta la próxima... Matta ne…


	7. Capítulo VI: Ataque de lágrimas

**Nota:** Ginban Kaleidoscope y sus personajes no son de mi autoría sino de su respectivo autor Rei Kaibara solo soy una fanática del anime que escribe esta historia con fines de diversión, aclaro esto para evitar malentendidos:)

**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

**Por: Isuzurin90**

**Capítulo VI: Ataque de lágrimas.**

El salón de clases estaba en completo silencio. En un amplio escritorio ubicado junto al pizarrón se encontraba una dama que usaba el hábito de su legión, la maestra de idioma extranjero, su ceño levemente fruncido la hacían ver muy severa, parecía que ni siquiera pestañaba, estaba totalmente atenta a cada movimiento que las estudiantes hacían.

El sonido de los lápices rayando la hoja no paraba, al igual que las manecillas del reloj continuaban su andar, señalando el poco tiempo que quedaba.

Algunas estudiantes parecían estar al borde de la muerte y es que el examen no era del todo fácil, no por nada la clase de inglés era conocida como la segunda más difícil en el instituto, al menos para la mayoría, pero bueno, para su suerte, Tazusa no estaba sufriendo tanto, tal parecía ser que las extensas horas extras de arduo estudio con el canadiense habían servido y eso sin mencionar la extensa tarea que había tenido que hacer durante todo ese tiempo. Prácticamente el examen se resolvía solo, por así decirlo.

La peli violeta completó la última frase y de inmediato dio un vistazo a su prueba para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

¡Lo había conseguido!

La sirena sonó dando por terminado el tiempo del examen y la maestra se levantó de su asiento para luego pasar recogiendo las hojas. Las estudiantes suspiraron, unas de alivio y otras en señal de agonía.

–"¿qué tal te fue en el examen?"– preguntó Mika a su amiga una vez que la maestra se había retirado del salón.

–"lo he contestado a la perfección"– dijo sonriente.

–"entonces Pete resultó ser un buen profesor ¿no?"

Tazusa se mantuvo en silencio, esto llamó la atención de su amiga.

–"quien ha resuelto el examen he sido yo y no él, me ayudó un poco sí pero a la final fui yo quien lo hice, siempre he hecho las cosas por mi propio esfuerzo"– dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Estaba harta de escuchar hablar sobre el canadiense, ya bastante tenía con tener que soportar a Hiro diciéndole que debe mejorar su trato con el rubio, al parecer el pequeño fantasmita –aún no lo aceptaba como su ángel– se traía algo entre manos ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñado con que se relacionara más con Pete? Sea cual sea la razón no había duda que era muy molesto y no solo Hiro, lo que le causaba mayor disgusto era que ella misma sin necesidad de la intervención de su alado compañero se la pasaba pensando en el extranjero, el día anterior la patinadora tuvo algunas cosas en que pensar acerca de cómo se sentía pero llegó a una conclusión, el problema era que últimamente se estaba relacionando mucho con el rubio así que la solución era demasiado fácil, dejar de tratar con el canadiense y punto final.

–"lo mejor es que ahora solo debo preocuparme por el Trofeo de Nebelhorn, ahora sin duda daré todo de mí"– continuó la peli violeta.

–"si… ¡ese es el espíritu que debes tener!"– dijo con una sonrisa su amiga.

–"bien, vamos"

–"claro"– contestó Mika tomando su bolso y saliendo junto a su amiga.

Ambas jóvenes marcharon con destino a su hogar pero, para sorpresa de ambas, fuera de su instituto se encontraron con Pete, parecía ser que había estado esperando desde hace un rato.

–"hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?"– preguntó Mika cuando el joven se acercó hasta donde estaban ellas.

–"hola, bueno hoy era el examen de Tazusa y es obvio que como su maestro venga a verificar si todo salió bien"– contestó Pete.

–"no tenías que venir"– contestó cortante la patinadora.

–"vaya, ¿otra vez de mal genio?"– Preguntó divertido, al parecer los comentarios de la joven ya no le afectaban –"¿o es que sigues celosa por lo de Yuri?"– le dijo bajito acercándose para que solo ella escuchara.

Tazusa contuvo el aire, la sola mención de la palabra "celos" la incomodaba porque no era cierto, ¿Por qué estaría celosa ella?, ¡no era verdad!

–"¡idiota!"– se fue muy molesta, ni siquiera esperó a su amiga y es que empezaba a sentir que se ruborizaba un poco.

–"¿Qué pasó?"– preguntó Mika quien no entendía.

–"nada, veo que Tazusa es del tipo de persona que huye cuando no sabe como reaccionar, ¿cierto?"

Mika se impresionó al escuchar a Pete decir eso, muy pocas personas podrían interpretar a Tazusa especialmente porque siempre estaba aparentando ser alguien que no era.

–"Lo que pasa es que no le gusta mostrarse vulnerable"– dijo dudando un poco.

Ella quería mucho a Tazusa, la conocía desde la primaria que bien podía considerarla parte de su familia, sin duda era su mejor amiga, no solo estaban muy unidas en el instituto sino también se encargaba de diseñarle el vestuario para sus presentaciones. La estimaba tanto y es por eso que se preocupaba por su bienestar y le preocupaba que fuera tan desconfiada con las personas porque no se llevaba con nadie a parte de ella y eso no estaba bien. Sabía de sobra que era porque tenía miedo a que la lastimasen pero alejarse tanto de los demás no era la forma correcta de solucionarlo.

–"¿sabes?"– continuó la peli verde –"yo soy su única amiga pero aún así ella no me cuenta todo lo que le pasa, tiene la errónea idea que debe hacerlo todo sin la ayuda de nadie, no lo sé a veces pienso que es porque tiene miedo a que la juzguen, pero sinceramente me preocupa que será de su futuro si continúa así"– Dijo con sincera aflicción.

Pete la observó por unos momentos y luego sonrió.

–"yo no me preocuparía, si tiene a personas que la quieren tanto como tú, estoy seguro que no tendrá mayor problema y tarde o temprano terminará dándose cuenta que puede confiar en los demás"– contestó viendo a la nada, Mika se volvió a verlo.

–"…tu la quieres, ¿cierto?"

–"¡¿eh?"– el canadiense se quedó pasmado.

Mika sonrió.

–"si, ya me lo suponía"– dijo tratando de aguantar la risa al ver la reacción de Pete –"entonces vete preparando porque como es Tazusa las cosas no te serán muy fáciles"– dijo para luego despedirse del joven sin dejarlo dar una respuesta.

–"…dime algo que no sepa"– dijo con ironía más para si mismo puesto que Mika ya se había marchado.

–"vaya, Mika resultó ser muy perceptiva"– dijo Meiko, materializándose frente a su protegido, como analizando la situación.

–"tú también lo sabías"– dijo con una gotita en su cabeza –"soy tan obvio"– dijo agónico.

–"vamos no te sientas mal, mejor vamos por algo de comer, ¿si?"– dijo palmeándole la cabeza, como si se tratara de un niño, por supuesto que esto molestó un poco a Pete, pero no dijo nada y prefirió hacer caso a Yohko e ir a un lugar a comer.

Ingresaron al restaurante perteneciente a la embajada canadiense extrañaba tanto la comida de su país así que se daría todo gusto.

La comida no tardo en llegar y en un instante el joven se dispuso a comer, estaba disfrutando tanto cuando Meiko llamó su atención.

–"¿Tazusa acaba de entrar?– dijo dudando un poco.

Pete se dio media vuelta, confirmando lo dicho por la alada, ahí estaba Tazusa acompañada por el señor Takashima. De inmediato se dio la vuelta otra vez, Tazusa caminaba justo en la dirección a su mesa y no quería que lo viera puesto que seguro ella se haría una idea errónea y pensaría que él la estaba siguiendo.

El señor Takashima y Tazusa se sentaron a una mesa de donde estaba Pete pero la peli violeta no se percató de la presencia de su antagonista, ella no pero Hiro quien también iba con ella si, claro que él no dijo nada, Tazusa ya le había advertido antes que no hablara con ella cuando hubiera personas cerca y con el humor que Tazusa traía no era aconsejable echar más leña al fuego.

Una camarera se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba la patinadora y tomó su orden, retirándose luego de un momento.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

–"Bien entrenador, no digo que no me guste este lugar"

"_aunque la verdad no me gusta"_– pensó puesto que ese restaurante era de la embajada canadiense y eso le recordaba tanto a cierta personita.

–"pero… ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el cual me trajo aquí?"– preguntaba Tazusa.

Y tenía razón para dudar puesto que hace solo unos momentos había llegado a su casa y el entrenador le había sugerido salir a comer a un restaurante, eso no era muy normal pero cuando le había preguntado el motivo él contestó que quería premiarla por su esfuerzo en sus estudios y en los entrenamientos.

Evidentemente esto no se lo creyó, era tan fácil leer a su entrenador y no había duda que algo estaba inquietándolo. Y no era el único motivo que le causaba intriga, sino el hecho de que ese restaurante le resultaba familiar pero no sabía de donde.

El señor Takashima se mantuvo en silencio. En realidad era verdad que había una razón diferente para que haya decidido llevar a Tazusa a comer fuera y la razón estaba estrechamente relacionada con la llamada que había recibido el día anterior…

La llamada lo tomó por sorpresa porque en verdad no se esperaba que la madre de Tazusa se comunicara con ellos, los ex esposos Sakurano normalmente solo hacían el depósito de la pensión para todos lo gastos de Tazusa y Yohko en la cuenta del Sr. Takashima pero a mas de eso nada, ni una llamada, absolutamente nada, el hecho de que la ocupada mujer llamara hace mas de un mes para decir que iría a ver a su hija en el Trofeo de Nebelhorn era por de más extraño pero dos llamadas en menos de dos meses era algo merecido de registrar o tal vez no tanto…

Aquella repentina comunicación lo único que dejaría era heridas y decepción puesto que en ella la madre de Tazusa había notificado que sus planes daban un vuelco y que ya no podría acompañar a su hija como había prometido y que deseaba que se le avisara a Tazusa de ello.

Ni siquiera iba a decírselo ella misma, no, quería que fuera el Sr. Takashima quien lo hiciera.

Si todo iba a resultar de esa manera lo mejor hubiera sido que la madre de Tazusa no hubiera llamado en primer lugar para hacer promesas que no cumpliría y desdeñar las esperanzas que la joven patinadora tenía porque, aunque no lo dijera, la verdad era que la joven patinadora estaba muy ilusionada con poder ver a sus madre apoyándola.

¿Cómo explicarle ahora que ya no podía ser?

Claro Tazusa era una persona fuerte o al menos era lo que intentaba aparentar porque en realidad era muy frágil. El divorcio de sus padres la había dejado demasiado dolida e insegura y ahora que estaba tan alegre la decepcionarían de nuevo, por supuesto que el Sr. Takashima lo que menos quería era darle ese mensaje de la autora de sus días pero debía hacerlo y lo mejor era irse sin rodeos. Era esa la principal razón por la que había decidido sacar a Tazusa a comer, tal vez estando en otro ambiente la noticia no la golpearía tan fuerte.

–"tu madre llamó esta mañana…"– dijo tomando aire, esto llamó la atención no solo de Tazusa y Hiro sino también del canadiense que por la cercanía de sus mesas podía escuchar claramente lo que decían.

Tazusa hizo a un lado la soda que tenía entre sus manos, para prestar atención a su mentor.

–"…Ha recibido una propuesta de trabajo muy tentadora con una excelente paga, comprenderás que no puede dejar pasar una oportunidad así y dadas las circunstancias no puede permitirse un viaje"

Tazusa bajó la mirada.

–"no irá"

–"en verdad trató de posponerlo para estar contigo"– mintió –"pero…"

Para su sorpresa, Tazusa levantó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa casi irónica.

–"bueno era de extrañarse que mi madre se tomara unos días solo para ir a verme, desde un inicio era obvio que cancelaría por una u otra razón"– dijo como si fuera de lo más natural dándole el mínimo de importancia al asunto.

–"no digas eso, ella…"

–"ya veo por eso Hitomi-san y Yohko tenían esa mirada cuando salimos, siempre preocupándose de más"– dijo como si las tuviera en frente y las estuviera sermoneando –"todo está bien, ¿eso era todo?"– Preguntó tranquila pero su interlocutor no respondió –"entonces me voy a adelantar quisiera ir a la pista de patinaje a practicar un poco"– se levantó con una falsa sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

–"¡Tazusa!"– la peli violeta no se detuvo y camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta seguida de un silencioso Hiro.

–"¿Qué pasaría?"– preguntó Meiko pero no recibió respuesta alguna de Pete, puesto que el rubio ya se había levantado de su mesa y caminó hacia la caja para pagar su cuenta e inmediatamente caminó hasta la salida, moderadamente rápido. Meiko se levantó al instante e hizo lo mismo.

Tazusa caminaba lento, ajena al rubio que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella aún asimilando la noticia que le había sido dada, con la mirada en el suelo.

–"Tazusa, ¿te encuentras bien?"– preguntó su ángel guardián.

Tazusa no respondió. Apretó sus manos encogiéndolas en un puño, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, como si así pudiera evitar lo que ocurría.

Pete avanzó rápidamente para alcanzarla pero ella no sabiéndolo tras de sí, aceleró sus pasos progresivamente.

Se sentía fatal y no quería tener esos sentimientos. ¡No quería!

Ojalá pudiera fingir como lo había hecho en el restaurante pero no podía. Empezó a correr descontrolada lo único que quería era poner una cortina que evitara ver a su alrededor, que lo cubriera todo.

–"¡Tazusa!"– gritó el canadiense que iba tras ella tratando de esquivar a los transeúntes y avanzar hasta ella. Pero Tazusa estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó.

Hiro por su parte al percatarse de la presencia del canadiense se detuvo, era mejor dejar que Pete solucionara las cosas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la residencia Takashima, Yohko estaba junto con un amigo de su secundaria, Kei, resolviendo algunos ejercicios pero en realidad la menor de las Sakurano no estaba nada concentrada.

"_seguro el entrenador ya le dijo a Tazu-nee lo de mamá"_– se decía a si misma Yohko.

–"¿ocurre algo malo?, desde hace rato estas totalmente ida"– dijo Kei.

–"discúlpame, lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada por mi hermana"

–"¿Por qué?, ¿le pasó algo malo?"

–"algo así, recibirá una noticia no tan agradable y no sé como se lo tomará, pero pienso que saldrá muy afectada"

Confirmando los pensamientos de Yohko, en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Yohko se apresuró a ver de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta y ni bien lo hizo Tazusa entró y sin decir nada subió las escaleras rápidamente. Yohko no alcanzó a decir nada, ya sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Pero antes de que cerrara la puerta Pete entró.

–"perdona, voy a pasar"– dijo él ingresando en la casa.

–"adelante"– contestó la hermana menor de Tazusa algo consternada por la presencia del rubio.

Pero Pete no esperó una respuesta y subió las escaleras de dos zancadas.

Tazusa entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras sí. En un acto inconsciente se apoyó en la puerta.

Estaba exhausta y no exclusivamente por la tremenda maratón que hizo hasta su casa.

Su casa…

No…

Esa no era su casa. Era la del entrenador pero ella junto con su hermana, estaban viviendo de intrusas porque en realidad nunca tuvieron una casa, un hogar. Nunca hubo algo parecido a una familia. Desde que era una niña había sido de esa manera, lo tenía bien asimilado, pero la realidad dolía y la lastimaba profundamente.

Había decidido que nunca dependería de nadie y que haría las cosas sola, por sí misma, sin involucrarse con los demás, ni pondría sus esperanzas o su confianza en alguien que no fuera ella pero…

Había confiado, tropezó una vez más y como era de esperarse salió herida.

Apretó sus puños otra vez mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. No quería llorar pero las lágrimas sencillamente salían de sus doloridos ojos, sin que pudiera detenerlas.

–"¿Tazusa?"– cuestionó alguien tras la puerta, en un susurro.

Ella conocía bien esa voz, se trataba de Pete quien había estado detrás de la puerta desde hace algunos segundos. ¿Pero qué hacía él ahí?, y lo más importante ¿Cómo es que una sola palabra pronunciada por él logró helarla en el instante?

La peli violeta no contestó, solo procuró taparse la boca tratando de silenciarse, no quería que él se percatara de su llanto.

–"soy Pete"– insistió.

–"¿qué quieres?"– dijo intentando camuflar su quebrada voz.

–"yo… estaba en el mismo restaurante que tú y no pude evitar escuchar tu platica"– hizo una pausa –"no entiendo bien la situación pero cuando te vi salir de esa manera… bueno… sé que soy la última persona con la que quisieras hablar pero aquí estoy"– se mantuvo en la misma posición esperando una respuesta que no obtuvo.

Se dio la vuelta recargándose sobre la puerta, por supuesto que no se iba a ir así tuviera que estar toda la tarde y la noche esperando.

–"en serio puedes hablar conmigo, no pienso juzgarte"– añadió recordando lo que Mika le había dicho antes.

–"¿y por qué hablaría contigo?, ¿Qué te diría?"– Dijo irónica– "¿Qué mi madre no irá a verme a una presentación? ¡Y qué!, no la he visto por ocho largos años, ¡la mitad de mi vida he vivido sin verla, nunca fue a verme anteriormente, ni a las olimpiadas, ¿Qué lo hace diferente ahora?"– dijo en un arranque mientras otro ataque de lágrimas la envolvía, instintivamente mordió su labio inferior ahogando un gemido.

–"el que te sientas defraudada por esto no te hace débil"

–"¿quién dijo que me siento defraudada?"– Contestó con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas –"es estúpido no me voy a derrumbar por esta simpleza"– sus palabras bien podrían denotar frialdad sin embargo su voz decía todo lo contrario.

Pete quedó en silencio un momento. Todo mundo podía decir que Tazusa era una persona egoísta y de un carácter infernal pero él sabía muy bien que el modo de actuar de Tazusa era solo una forma de auto protegerse porque en verdad ella era una persona muy sensible, lo sabía bien y había estado esperando que ella se mostrara como en verdad era pero sin duda esto lo tomó por sorpresa, saber que aquella joven estaba llorando y él sin poder hacer nada…

¡No lo soportaba!

Se mantuvo inmóvil consumido por una ira dirigida a la nada, mirando un punto fijo, mientras adentro Tazusa aún intentaba parar sus lágrimas, sin conseguirlo.

La patinadora se recriminaba mentalmente lo estúpida que era, ella esforzándose tanto por pasar ese examen para poder ir al Trofeo Nebelhorn y poder sentir el apoyo de la autora de sus días y luego le salen con eso. Hace unos momentos se había dejado llevar por el disgusto y había dicho, más bien gritado, lo que sentía. Siempre había procurado no decir lo que por su interior pasaba pero la situación pesaba tanto dentro de ella que no pudo callárselo.

Y ahora todo estaba en silencio…

–"Yo soy piloto"– escuchó que el canadiense le decía.

Tazusa se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo "¿a que venía eso?"

–"exclusivamente me encanta el vuelo acrobático"–continuó –"se parece mucho al patinaje artístico, se trata de hacer piruetas en el aire y con la combinación de giros se monta un programa. Casi ocupaba todo mi tiempo maniobrando en el aire o haciendo programas para mis exhibiciones y por mi desempeño se me considera de los mejores"– dijo con orgullo esperando que la joven al otro lado de la puerta lo refutara con sus típicos comentarios, pero no sucedió así que continuó –"supongo que demasiada atención y buenas críticas se me subieron a la cabeza y me negaba a escuchar comentarios, de hecho, me molestaban…"

Tazusa puso más atención

–"llegué a hacer del vuelo mi vida y con los estudios pasaba el mínimo de tiempo en casa, soy un estudiante ejemplar ¿sabes?"– dijo con una mediana sonrisa –"...Pero coloque una barrera entre mis padres y yo, lo sabía y me daba igual"

"_hasta hace solo unos meses", _pensó

–"viendo como te esfuerzas para acercarte a tu madre, bueno… la verdad te admiro"

–"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"

Pete sonrió, al menos consiguió que Tazusa dijera algo.

–"te he comentado cosas de mí porque sé que puedo hablar contigo y tú también puedes hablar conmigo si quieres"– dijo finalmente pero no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de la joven patinadora.

Unos segundos de silencio los envolvieron hasta que al fin Tazusa abrió la puerta.

Pete la observó, la peli violeta aún estaba con sus ojos lagrimosos. Tazusa no dijo nada y se sentó en pasillo, Pete la imitó.

–"mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía ocho"– comenzó a decir la joven –"mi madre se fue dejándonos solo con mi padre"– hizo una pausa –"es gracioso, normalmente se esperaría que ambos padres lucharan por la custodia de sus hijas pero no ellos, prácticamente mi madre obligó a mi padre hacerse cargo de nosotras, claro que solo en el sentido legal de la palabra porque durante todo ese tiempo apenas si lo veíamos… luego de cuatro años él también viajó y nos dejó bajo la tutoría del entrenador, así yo podía seguir practicando y los problemas estarían resueltos, todo estaría bien…"– dijo recogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho mientras su voz se quebraba un poco –"al principio llamaban cada tres o cuatro meses pero luego no lo hicieron más y a veces me siento culpable… porque no pude retenerlos"– dijo con su ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que intentaba contener.

–"tú no tienes la culpa de nada, si tus padres se separaron debieron tener sus razones"

–"lo sé pero eso no impide que me sienta así"– replicó la joven ocultando su rostro en sus piernas recogidas –"ni siquiera sé por qué me afecta, aún cuando mis padres estaban juntos siempre peleaban, en realidad nunca tuve una familia"

–"son tus padres es natural que te afecte pero que nunca tuviste una familia ¿dices?, tienes una familia, Yohko y tú son familia, el señor y la señora Takashima también lo son... y si tu madre no va a verte es ella quien se lo pierde, haz tu mejor esfuerzo por las personas que te quieren y que te apoyan y más que cualquier otra cosa hazlo por tí, quieres ser reconocida como la mejor ¿no es cierto?, entonces ¡muestrales quien eres!"– completó con el entusiasmo típico de él.

La peli violeta levantó su mirada hacia el extranjero quien la observaba con una mirada llena de cariño porque era cariño, ¿cierto?

El joven acercó su mano al rostro de la patinadora y delicadamente secó una lágrima que aún se deslizaba por su mejilla. La peli violeta se veía tan insegura como si a una sola palabra podía romperse y lo único que él quería era abrazarla, protegerla, poder parar su llanto, convertirse en su soporte, el único quien lograra hacerla sonreír en cualquier situación.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos Tazusa se acercó hasta donde estaba Pete, hundiéndose en sus brazos.

–"gracias"– dijo con dos nuevas lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

Pete quedó en silencio le tomó más de tres segundos reaccionar.

–"pero ya no llores"– contestó rodeándola.

Se sentía tan bien el tenerla entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo era extraño. Se sentía feliz de poder consolarla pero en sí esto se sentía como una felicidad doble, como si pudiera hacer algo que antes no pudo. De verdad era una sensación muy rara porque nunca antes había visto a Tazusa de esa manera pero algo le decía que ya lo había hecho y que en aquella ocasión no pudo consolarla como quería, bueno tal vez solo era su imaginación como sea lo que era realmente importante es que ahora la tenía consigo, protegiéndola, deleitándose con el aroma de sus cabellos, eso era lo único que importaba.

Por otro lado…

–"son una linda pareja"– decía Hitomi.

–"lo más impresionante es que Tazu-nee no lo sacó a patadas"– completaba Yohko con una sonrisa al poder ver a su hermana mucho mejor.

"_no entiendo que hago aquí"–_ pensaba Kei con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

Hitomi, Yohko y Kei observaban la escena desde las escaleras, mientras detrás de una pared sacaban sus cabecitas una muy sonriente Meiko por el favorable resultado y un sorprendido Hiro.

"_parece ser que Tazusa puede sostener una conversación con alguien sin gritos"–_ pensaba Hiro.

"_espero que de aquí las cosas vayan mejor"–_ se decía a sí misma Meiko.

* * *

¡Lo hice!**(^.^)/** casi, casi no completo el capítulo a tiempo (¡ups!, me pase un día pero ya ven que no lo subí tan tarde ¡uff!), bueno espero que les haya gustado, no se si me saldría como esperaba, ojalá y si **^-^**

La verdad yo también coincido con Hiro, ¡Tazusa pudo hablar con Pete sin gritarle!, **o.0** ¡wow! Meiko perdón sé que quieres que ya todo salga bien y así evitarte tanto lío pero no prometo nada, habrá que ver que sucede.

Y una vez más ¡graaaaaacias! por los reviews y por tenerme tanta paciencia jajaja. Ah cierto casi lo olvido, con respecto al nuevo personaje Kei, en el último capítulo del anime se ve que Yohko se despide de un chico y se sonroja ¿recuerdan?, bueno pues ese vendría a ser Kei, no participará tanto pero quería aclarar eso. Entonces nos vemos dentro de otros 15 días más, claro que si puedo subo el capítulo antes. Como ya lo he dicho antes estaré esperando sus comentarios sean buenos o malos **:D** ...Se despide (por ahora) Izusurin **:)**

...Matta ne…


	8. Capítulo VII: Abrir la caja de pandora

**Nota:** Ginban Kaleidoscope y sus personajes no son de mi autoría sino de su respectivo autor Rei Kaibara solo soy una fanática del anime que escribe esta historia con fines de diversión, aclaro esto para evitar malentendidos:)

**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

**Por: Isuzurin90**

**Capítulo VII: Abrir la caja de pandora**

El día había llegado. El tan esperado día llegó. Tazusa debía demostrar lo que había logrado en su entrenamiento, debía manifestarlo en el Trofeo de Nebelhorn en el que estaba pronta a hacer su aparición.

Se encontraba en Oberstdorf, Alemania, en espera para ejecutar su programa corto, luego de dos meses de intensa práctica.

Dos meses…

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde aquel día en el que lloró tan abiertamente frente a Pete, desde que Pete la había reconfortado con sus palabras y la había abrazado de una manera tan afable.

No habían hablado acerca de aquel episodio de llanto y tampoco habían vuelto a tocar el tema de sus padres. De alguna manera Tazusa tenía el presentimiento de que Pete lo hacía por caballerosidad por temor a que ella se resquebrajara a la sola mención del asunto y en cierto modo podía ser que así fuera. Ya estaba mejor, sí, pero prefería que ese tema no se lo tratara es por esto que Tazusa le estaba tan agradecida por mantenerlo así, todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

Se supone que ya habiéndose terminado las lecciones de inglés no había nada que Pete y Tazusa tuvieran en común pero ahora habían desarrollado una relación más estrecha, puesto que Pete había entrado a su círculo. Es extraño, conoció al extranjero no hace mucho y él ya la entendía como ninguna otra persona, bueno había llorado en su hombro después de todo ¿no?, nunca antes alguien la había visto de esa manera y él si, y lo que más apreciaba era que no fue juzgada.

Durante ese tiempo el canadiense seguía visitando la pista de patinaje dando su apoyo a la patinadora japonesa, por supuesto –y como era de esperarse– Tazusa continuaba enfrentándose con Pete pero para todos era obvio que ya lo había aceptado no hacía falta leer entre renglones para darse cuenta de esto. Por su parte Pete le seguía el juego, llevándole la contraria a lo que la peli violeta le decía solo por la sola satisfacción de hacerla rabiar, es así como esos meses habían transcurrido.

La ansiedad es algo que siempre se siente cuando estás a punto de concurrir a una competencia, Tazusa siempre lo había sentido, pero de manera especial ahora era su exclusiva compañera. ¿Cómo no estar tan ansiosa cuando era su primera competencia real desde las olimpiadas?

El corazón de Tazusa latía muy rápido, claro que esta vez no había tenido mala suerte en su posición de salida, le había tocado el número cuatro, ni bien, ni mal.

–"¡ah!, que nervios pronto será el turno de Tazusa"– decía una muy pálida Mika, viendo la pantalla de la TV.

–"Mika-san tranquila, Tazusa ha practicado mucho y lo hará muy bien"– Yohko trataba de aplacar la angustia de la peli verde.

–"exacto, no tienes porque preocuparte, Tazusa lo ha hecho muy bien durante los ensayos, lo único que me preocupa es que no vaya a sonreír"– adjuntó Pete.

Ambos amigos de la patinadora se habían citado en la casa del entrenador Takashima, por invitación de Hitomi, para ver la presentación de Tazusa.

–"es verdad, normalmente Tazu-nee se pone muy tensa durante las competencias y no sonríe"

–"debemos confiar en que lo hará de la mejor manera"– la esposa del señor Takashima traía consigo unos refrescos, dejó la bandeja en la mesita de la sala para tomar asiento frente al televisor –"a decir verdad yo también me siento deseosa por ver a Tazusa, es la primera vez que voy a presenciar esto como familia"

Yohko sonrió en repuesta a Hitomi y se volvió a ver la presentación de la patinadora estadounidense.

–"hasta ahora todas han mostrado un excelente desempeño, espero que Tazu-nee no esté nerviosa"

En la pista de Eislaufzentrum Oberstdorf los aplausos se dejaron escuchar lo cual daba a entender que la presentación de su anterior había concluido y ahora era su turno.

La patinadora Dominique salió del hielo pero antes de marcharse en dirección a los camerinos dirigió una sonrisa de engreimiento a la japonesa. Tazusa la siguió con la mirada, un poco molesta por su petulancia pero prefirió ignorarla, ahora no era el momento para estar pensando en las otras presentaciones, solo debía preocuparse por su ejercicio y nada más.

El presentador anunció a Tazusa y de manera instantánea la patinadora se ubicó en el centro de la pista, tras recibir unas palabras de apoyo de su entrenador, palabras que no tenían mucho impacto y que seguro había demorado días en cavilar.

Como ya lo habían decidido meses atrás, el programa corto era la presentación de la camarera y aunque aún se sentía incómoda con el vestido que para ella era vergonzoso usar, había tenido que hacerse a la idea.

Esperó unos momentos en su posición de inicio –levantando su mano derecha como si sostuviera una _charola_– y la música comenzó, al igual que los movimientos de la peli violeta. El alegre ritmo del jazz al estilo libre divertía al jurado y al público en general, dejándose deleitar al instante por el eufórico programa.

Sin duda el tema lleno de entretenidos e intensos movimientos dejaba a todos maravillados. Tazusa se dirigió hasta donde estaba el jurado y con una gran sonrisa se dispuso a "servir los más exquisitos platillos" finalizando con su frase de "por favor disfruten la comida" que divirtió mucho a los jueces.

A este punto, Tazusa ya no estaba nerviosa se había dejado llevar por el pilar alegre de su programa y la aceptación que este recibía pudo relajarla. De hecho se sentía contenta con el juguetón ejercicio.

–"¡Tazusa lo está haciendo excelente!"– señaló Mika sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla. Los demás asintieron procurando no perder detalle alguno.

La patinadora realizó un triple salto aterrizando perfectamente y se dirigió a un costado de la pista.

Era hora del servicio especial…

"_Servicio especial… falta algo"– _pensó mientras avanzaba en línea recta.

Un sentimiento de confusión la asaltó y por un momento se sintió desorientada. Se supone que en su programa, aquel que ella misma había elaborado, estaba previsto una secuencia de pasos llenos de energía, en la que debía mantener una velocidad constante para seguir con un triple flip, la cuestión era esa, antes del salto debía hacer algo. En el diseño de su programa… en aquella parte ella misma había escrito:

"_**servicio especial, darle lo que le gusta"**_

Esto lo hizo antes de ir al campeonato mundial, lo recordaba perfectamente. La noche que tuvo que viajar a Canadá a la ciudad de Calgary para el campeonato mundial, había escrito aquello, con algo de nostalgia pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero ¿a qué se refería con eso?, no podía recordar lo que en su cabeza vagaba cuando escribió aquello. Fue antes del campeonato mundial, antes que aquel sentimiento de tristeza la invadiera…

Antes de ese vacío en su interior…

Durante los dos meses anteriores en que se embarcó en una impetuosa práctica para el Trofeo de Nebelhorn llevó a cabo esa secuencia de pasos sin ningún inconveniente sin prestar atención a lo que había escrito en su programa, en ningún momento se paró a pensar en la verdad tras aquellas palabras, tal vez porque al estar discutiendo con Pete no tuvo tiempo para fijarse en cosas "carentes de sentido" y no importó. Que diferente era ahora que estaba en la competencia. Realmente parecía faltar algo, tal vez y solo tal vez no eran cosas tan "carentes de sentido" como ella pensaba.

Continuó con su programa sin cometer error alguno pero estaba totalmente distraída, no estaba pensando en su ejercicio y casi se podría decir que el que se moviera se debía a que su cuerpo estaba ya acostumbrado a la rutina que los movimientos realizados eran involuntarios, sus maniobras tenían gran precisión pero su mente no estaba en la competencia.

–"Tazusa lo ha hecho perfecto, no ha cometido ningún error"– exclamaba la peli verde con euforia.

–"sus movimientos han sido precisos pero…"

–"¿uhm?"– Mika se volvió hacia Yohko ante su afirmación.

–"la precisión no es lo único que importa sino también la fluidez, interpretación y expresión y ella realmente está ausente"– completó.

Si, en un inicio todo estaba bien pero en los últimos segundos estaba "fuera de combate" por así decirlo y Yohko no era la única persona que pensaba así puesto que Pete que incluso hace solo unos momentos miraba la presentación de Tazusa con entusiasmo cambió su expresión por una muy seria y no solo por el hecho de que Tazusa luciera inquieta sino también por el extraño _deja vû_ que le causaba ver a Tazusa ejecutar el programa en conjunto con la música y su vestido, porque había visto aquel ejercicio durante las prácticas de la patinadora japonesa pero eran solo prácticas y hasta el momento no había visto a Tazusa usar aquel vestido sin embargo le parecía haberlo visto antes además que el ambiente de la competencia le resultaba extrañamente familiar…

Tazusa finalizó su rutina entre una gran oleada de aplausos del público. Se deslizó lentamente fuera del hielo tratando de asimilar sus ideas, divagando en un montón de preguntas que le asaltaban, todas dirigidas a sus lagunas mentales que hace bastante dejó de prestar atención, y todas sin respuesta. Llegó hasta donde estaba su entrenador esperándola con una botella de agua y con una mirada analizadora.

Bueno desde que su rutina terminó ya sabía cual sería la reacción de su entrenador, ella misma se sentía desilusionada por no haberlo entregado todo en el hielo pero eso era algo que no estaba en sus manos, ella no había planeado aquel sorpresivo torbellino de interrogaciones en ese momento y no era como si hubiese podido simplemente ignorarlas.

–"lo hiciste bien"– dijo el entrenador una vez que el puntaje de su programa corto fue entregado.

–"ambos sabemos que lo arruiné"– contestó fríamente.

–"aún podemos mejorarlo, está el programa libre"

–"tengo un 51.94"

–"escucha Tazusa no obtuviste el resultado que hubiésemos querido pero esto aún no termina, o acaso piensas rendirte ahora, esa no es la chica del billón de dólares que he estado entrenando"– le indicó su entrenador otorgándole una mirada de seguridad.

Vaya por primera vez el entrenador había dicho algo realmente útil. Tenía razón lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era concentrarse en su programa libre porque no iba a echarse a morir por sin simple desliz.

Al día siguiente puso todo su empeño en el programa, utilizó la música del zigeunerweisen, no sabía por qué pero no quería utilizar el programa que ejecutó durante las Olimpiadas pero eso sí cada movimiento que hacía dejó sin palabras a los espectadores, dando como resultado un segundo lugar por debajo de la patinadora de Francia, Gabriella Papipozzo, pero claro que el error que la japonesa cometió en el programa corto le perjudicó mucho finalizando en la posición cuatro con tan solo 1.03 puntos de diferencia del puesto tres, puesto ocupado por la odiosa Dominique quien no tardo en hacer llegar sus comentarios enorgulleciéndose de sí misma a pesar de notar la gran diferencia en el desempeño de ambas en donde era evidente que Tazusa ganaba.

Obvio que esto molestó a Tazusa pero pudo contenerse, de hecho estaba más ocupada pensando en aquello que sintió en su programa corto.

¿Qué pudo ser aquello?

Era cierto que hace bastante que decidió dejar de lado aquellas preguntas pero otra vez estaba ocurriendo. Una vez más se había enfrentado con situaciones en las que había hecho algo de lo cual no recordaba y eso ya la estaba preocupando. ¿Acaso se había dado un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y olvidó cosas de su pasado?, pero de tratarse de eso al menos hubiese estado en un hospital y no sucedió eso o el entrenador, Hitomi o Yohko le hubiesen hablado al respecto y tampoco era el caso, ¿entonces qué era lo que ocurría?

Una vez que habían llegado a Japón, Tazusa se marchó de inmediato a su habitación alegando estar muy cansada y desear dormir, en parte era cierto, el viaje la dejó agotada pero en su mente no estaba exactamente dormir pero tampoco quería hablar sobre los resultados del Trofeo de Nebelhorn con nadie. Su hermana y Hitomi la habían recibido con una gran sonrisa y felicitaciones por su excelente desempeño sin embargo Tazusa no lo creía así.

Como siempre ocurría después de una competencia, Tazusa estaba recostada en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Estaba mirando a la nada sin siquiera pestañar.

–"Tazusa ¿no puedes dormir?"– preguntó Hiro materializándose a su lado.

–"no se porque preguntas lo que es obvio"– contestó un tanto molesta.

Hiro decidió callar, si contestaba tal vez su protegida terminaría sacándolo de la habitación como lo hacía siempre de hecho ya era bastante extraño que Tazusa no le hubiese gritado "¡QUÉ HACES METIDO AQUÍ", si, eso era algo muy típico de ella.

–"Hiro…"– la peli violeta interrumpió el debate mental del ángel, seguro ahora ya lo sacaría a gritos de allí.

–"¿si?"– preguntó inocentemente.

–"se supone que eres mi ángel guardián, entonces sabes todo de mi vida ¿cierto?"– preguntó Tazusa apaciblemente sin apartar la vista del techo.

–"¿uhm?"

–"debes saberlo todo de mi ¿no?"– dijo una vez más esta vez mirándolo expectante, en la espera por la respuesta.

–"¿no decías tú que solo era un fantasma?"– dijo un poco indignado, bueno en realidad Tazusa lo había llamado fantasma pervertido pero no era necesario decirlo, en serio ¿de dónde sacaba Tazusa esas cosas?

–"finjamos un momento que te creo, entonces responde a la pregunta"

"_linda manera de pedirlo"–_ se dijo mentalmente el ángel.

–"bien ¿vas a contestar o no?"– dijo en un tono exigente, sentándose para poder hablar mejor.

–"¿por qué quieres saberlo?"– preguntó el alado al no tener una respuesta clara que darle.

La peli violeta no respondió solo se limitó a abrir el primer cajón de su mesa de noche y comenzó a buscar algo, unos segundos después sacó unas hojas cuidadosamente guardadas y se las entregó al pequeño ángel.

Hiro las observó sin comprender.

–"¿por qué escribí esto?"– la patinadora señaló una parte de la hoja.

Hiro leyó aquello y se mantuvo mirando esa parte, releyéndola una y otra vez sin dar una respuesta.

–"yo misma escribí eso pero no sé por qué, hay muchas otras cosas que no recuerdo y no entiendo cómo es que lo he olvidado"

Hiro seguía sin dar una respuesta, ni él sabía por qué Tazusa escribió aquellas líneas "_servicio especial, darle lo que le gusta"_, seguro fue antes que él junto con su hermana tomaran el papel de ángeles guardianes de los jóvenes, pero si Tazusa afirmaba no recordarlo era obvio que tenía que ver con Pete y si había alguien que podría saberlo sería Meiko pero aunque preguntara a su gemela no podría decírselo a Tazusa ya que ellos tenían órdenes de ayudarlos pero sin decirles lo que había pasado antes, y ¿había una forma de contestar eso sin decir que Pete había muerto y había poseído a la patinadora pero que recibió otra oportunidad de vivir?, no, no la había.

–"¡Bueno te vas a pasar toda la noche viendo eso o vas a responderme!"

–"es que eso es algo que no puedo decirte"

–"me estás dando a entender que realmente no eres un ángel como dices ser"– la voz de Tazusa sonaba aniquiladora y su mirada amenazadora no ayudaba mucho.

–"no, si soy tu ángel pero esto es un poco complicado"

–"¿de qué forma?"

Rayos, no podía decirle que él solo había tomado el puesto como su ángel para ayudar a que ella y Pete tuvieran la oportunidad de conocerse. Él no sabía nada de la vida de Tazusa porque anteriormente no había sido su ángel pero por orden de Dios así se habían hecho las cosas.

–"Hay cosas que sencillamente no te puedo decir, solo estoy aquí para vigilarte pero no puedo intervenir en el transcurso de tu vida"– dijo solemnemente –"imagina que no estoy aquí"– completó con una sonrisa.

–"¡¿Cómo voy a imaginar que no estás aquí cuando te la pasas apareciendo todo el tiempo?"– Voceó totalmente irritada –"solo me causas problemas ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando para pedirte ayuda?"– se volvió a acostar dando la espalda a Hiro quien por su parte suspiró de alivio, bueno por lo menos Tazusa no había insistido tanto y por otra parte no arremetió contra él de la manera típica de ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tazusa realizaba un hermoso Layback Spin* y luego se deslizó hacia adelante con una mirada muy fría.

"_esa expresión le quita toda la gracia al giro"–_ pensaba Yohko con una sonrisa para ocultar su tedio al aceptar que su hermana mayor tenía una expresión de piedra que le era muy difícil de borrar pese a que la misma patinadora sabía de contado que era justo aquella expresión la que le había robado puntos en el programa libre del Trofeo de Nebelhorn.

Yohko soltó un suspiro de resignación.

–"vaya parece que no se encuentra de buen humor"– afirmó Pete llegando tras Yohko.

–"así parece"– contestó la menor de las Sakurano.

El canadiense se recargó sobre el barandal observando a la patinadora.

Tazusa terminó su Scratch* y notó la presencia del rubio quien al verla patinar en su dirección la saludó alegremente.

–"¿qué haces aquí?"– preguntó la peli violeta deslizándose llegando donde estaba Pete y su hermana, sin cambiar su fría expresión.

–"bueno como ayer no pude ir a saludarte quería hacerlo hoy, ya me suponía que estarías entrenando"– contestó Pete –"parece que estás apunto de asesinar a alguien ¿qué te hizo enfadar tanto?"

–"que te importa"

Pete soltó una risita.

–"¿qué te parece tan gracioso?"– dijo molesta.

–"hace tiempo que no me hablabas así"

–"¿y te parece divertido?"

–"un poco"

Tazusa resopló molesta.

–"no creí que Tazusa-san se dejara derrumbar por un cuarto lugar"

–"¿y qué, acaso esperabas que estuviera feliz?, además no es por eso que estoy molesta"

–"entonces, ¿Por qué?"

La peli violeta miró a su costado donde estaba Hiro y le dirigió una mirada hostil.

–"algunas cosas me han estado dificultando mi concentración"– contestó simplemente.

–"deberías descansar ¿no crees?"

–"¿descansar? no me puedo dar el lujo de descansar"

–"la competencia ya pasó y según me comentó Yohko lo siguiente es el Grand Prix y será en noviembre falta más de un mes, no hay presión alguna ¿no?"

Tazusa miró a su hermana quien le dirigió una mirada para excusarse.

–"¿Cuál es el punto de estar entrenando cuando en realidad no estás concentrada en el entrenamiento?"– volvió a decir Pete.

Tazusa frunció el ceño y no porque fuera mentira sino porque Pete tenía razón.

–"no me molestes"– dijo dando la espalda al canadiense y retomando su entrenamiento.

–"está más molesta que de costumbre"– afirmó Yohko con una sonrisa tratando de bajar la tensión.

–"si, bueno, nos vemos luego"– dijo el rubio con una mediana sonrisa y salió.

Tazusa se detuvo un momento al verlo salir, hizo un mohín de molestia pero continuó con su entrenamiento.

Transcurrieron al menos unas dos horas para cuando Tazusa decidió por fin marchar hasta su casa, Yohko ya se había ido antes por lo tanto tenía que caminar únicamente con la compañía de Hiro. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Pete esperando afuera.

–"¿qué haces aún aquí?"– preguntó Tazusa sin poder camuflar su sorpresa.

–"esperándote"– contestó con una sonrisa –"¿que te parece si salimos un rato?, podrías despejar la mente"

–"ja, Pete Pumps ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría salir contigo?"– dijo con ironía.

–"quiero llevarte a un lugar divertido"

–"no creo que me divierta en un lugar al que tú me lleves"– afirmó con un dejo de prepotencia.

–"¿no será que estarías nerviosa?"– le retó haciendo donaire de la respuesta dada por la peli violeta.

De inmediato Tazusa se sonrojó y se volvió furiosa hacia el rubio.

–"¿nerviosa yo?, por favor no te sientas tan importante"

–"entonces ¿cuál es el problema?, supongo que ya te ibas a tu casa así que no tienes nada pendiente"

Tazusa apretó los dientes, odiaba que ese fastidioso Pete la pusiera en _jaque_.

En unos momentos…

Pete sonriendo como de costumbre mientras a su lado estaba Tazusa disimulando su molestia.

"_no puedo creer que realmente haya accedido a esto"_

Habían ido a un lugar cerca del mar desde donde se podía ver el aeropuerto. Pete observaba ensimismado el cielo en el cual un avión surcaba el aire encima de ellos.

–"ok y ¿se supone que esto es divertido?"

–"perdón supongo que no utilicé la palabra correcta creo que más bien sería tranquilizador, te relaja ¿no?"

–"no me siento ni tranquila ni relajada"– dijo molesta y una pesadez la invadió.

Otra vez estaba ocurriendo, ese lugar le parecía muy familiar, bueno ya había pasado por ahí en más de una ocasión pero específicamente ese ambiente le resultaba ya conocido.

Pete le dedicó una sonrisa.

–"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?"– le preguntó el canadiense.

Tazusa bajó la mirada viendo su reflejo en el mar.

–"ni siquiera yo lo sé"

–"bueno algo te debe molestar ¿no?"

–"no recordar cosas"– dijo mas para sí misma que para el canadiense.

–"¿no recordar cosas?, ¿a qué te refieres?"– preguntó curioso.

Un silencio hizo eco por varios segundos.

–"…a ratos me doy cuenta que tengo vacíos…, no recuerdo ciertas cosas, es realmente molesto"

–"y esas cosas ¿son importantes?"

–"¿Cómo voy a saberlo sino lo recuerdo?"

–"porque lo sientes"– dijo cerrando sus ojos como si se lo dijera a sí mismo.

Tazusa volvió su mirada una vez más a su reflejo en el agua.

–"sino es tan importante no deberías permitir que eso afecte tu desempeño…"

–"¿y si son importantes?"– interrumpió la patinadora ocultando su mirada.

Pete se giró a ver a Tazusa y es que las palabras pronunciadas por la joven sonaban ansiosas de respuesta, luego miró otra vez al cielo.

–"…no te agobies con cosas del pasado, son importantes no te lo niego pero si no quieres perderte en el olvido necesitas hacer cosas dignas de recordarse, como bien dicen nadie puede ver al cielo sin levantar la mirada, mira el cielo Tazusa, busca tu futuro, no el pasado"

La peli violeta se giró para ver al rubio quien no había apartado su mirada del amplio telón oscuro sobre sus cabezas. Ella también elevó su mirada al infinito ahora sí dejándose envolver por la enorme paz que se sentía.

–"bien, supongo que ya debes querer irte"– continuó el rubio.

–"bueno ya es tarde supongo que el entrenador debe estar preocupado"

–"tienes razón"

–"logré que te distrajeras un poco ¿a que sí?"– le dijo el canadiense mirándola con el rabillo del ojo mientras la acompañaba a su casa.

–"solo un poco"– añadió con una mediana sonrisa.

–"vaya, que difícil es complacerte"

Tazusa rió un poco pero se detuvo precipitadamente frente a la vitrina de un bazar. Había una figurita de una patinadora sobre hielo en una pose que indicaba la apertura de su rutina.

–"¿te gusta?"– preguntó Pete.

–"solo me llamó la atención"

–"¿Qué te parece esto?, cuando logres una presentación que disfrutes al máximo te lo daré como premio"

–"¿a qué viene eso?, no necesito que me recompenses"

–"ja, ja, ja, está bien"

–"pero… gracias"– dijo Tazusa con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas.

–"no te preocupes recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites"– anunció Pete con su típica sonrisa que transmite seguridad.

Pero lo último la tomó por sorpresa. Aquellas palabras…

"_yo siempre estaré a tu lado"_

Ya las había escuchado antes…

En su mente pudo ver a un chico, parado frente a ella con una sonrisa amplia, pero no podía distinguir su rostro claramente.

Un chico quien fue muy importante había dicho aquello…

Alguien que la ayudó en las olimpiadas.

No había duda, sucedía algo extraño, había olvidado algo valioso, ya lo presentía pero ahora estaba asegurado tenía que ver con un joven quien le había ayudado pero ¿quién era ese joven? Y ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?...

–"¿Pete?"– llamó un chico de la misma edad que el aludido.

El rubio se volvió a ver quien lo llamaba.

–"Pete, que sorpresa encontrarte"

–"¿Bryan?"

–"¿Qué pasó así saludas a tu amigo del alma?"– Dijo el joven en un tono reclamante –"pensaba ir más tarde para hacerte una visita. Como te diste tu escapada apenas saliste del hospital no pudimos hablar, ¡oh! pero ¿Quién es la señorita que te acompaña?"– continuó sin dar un respiro volteándose a ver a la japonesa.

–"ella es Sakurano Tazusa-san, Tazusa él es un amigo de mi país"

La joven japonesa saludó, tenía que agradecer que Pete le hubiera dado clases de inglés porque de lo contrario ahora estuviera totalmente perdida en la conversación.

–"vaya que hay chicas muy lindas por aquí"– dijo y luego besó la mano de Tazusa quien por su parte no hizo otra cosa que sonrojarse ante tal acto –"mucho gusto en conocerla señorita"– dijo finalmente.

–"e…el gusto es mío"– contestó Tazusa un tanto nerviosa.

–"pero ¿quién se cree que es ese tipo para hacer eso?"– reclamaba Meiko materializándose junto a Pete –"¿Pete?"– se volvió hacia su protegido al no obtener una respuesta solo para encontrarse con un Pete apretando fuertemente su puño y con el ceño sumamente fruncido, controlando apenas las ganas de caerle a golpes a su recién encontrado amigo.

–"¡uy!, las cosas se pondrán algo pesadas"– decía Meiko en un tono divertido.

* * *

Tan, tan, tan (música de suspenso)

Jajaja bueno como que muchas cosas han pasado en este capítulo desde el trofeo de Nebelhorn, los primeros recuerdos confusos de Tazusa hasta ver a un celoso Pete, jajaja, ¿qué pasará?, ni yo lo sé :P

Ah unas pequeñas aclaraciones eso ya lo deben saber pero por si acaso se les haya olvidado, cuando Tazusa dice del servicio especial, se refiere al momento en que (en su teatro mental) le da de comer tomates a Pete, y sobre la última frase de "yo siempre estaré a tu lado", Pete se lo dice a Tazusa cuando van a Turín.

Bien hasta aquí queda el capítulo siete y debo decir siento mucho la demora pero realmente hay veces en que me quedo en blanco y no puedo escribir palabra alguna, así que lo siento muchísimo T-T, trataré de mejorar. Por otra parte quería agradecer sus comentarios, realmente gracias por tomarse un momento para escribirme algo, realmente lo aprecio mucho y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (díganme que sí) jajaja no ya en serio acepto cualquier crítica constructiva que tengan que hacerme, por ahora creo que no tengo nada más que decir así que Matta ne…, estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews.

Ah casi lo olvido el Layback Spin y el Scratch son giros muy comunes en el patinaje artístico, me encanta especialmente el Layback Spin ^-^ se ve realmente hermoso, vaya estoy aprendiendo un poco escribiendo este fic jajaja.

Ahora sí, Matta ne…, se despide

**Isuzurin**


	9. Capítulo VIII: Experimentos ¿nefastos?

Esto... ¡Hola!, (Isuzurin se asoma cautelosamente) uhm…, supongo que me deben querer matar ¿cierto?, bueno, les debo una gran explicación sobre el por qué no he podido actualizar en… ¿un mes y medio?... pero trataré de resumirlo de esta manera: Se me dañó la computadora en donde tenía parte del capítulo, al menos pasé sin mi adorada compu unas dos semanas, cuando por fin la tuve de vuelta me informaron que varios documentos se habían perdido y entre ellos estaba el capítulo, francamente ahí perdí las ganas de seguir escribiendo y estuve así más de una semana hasta que por fin reaccioné y decidí dejar de lamentarme y escribir nuevamente pero entonces me cayó una avalancha de tareas en la universidad por lo que no pude darme tiempo y a más de eso se vino diciembre y las cosas se complicaron más pero a pesar de tanto lío aquí está el capítulo, espero lo disfruten =D

**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

**Por: Isuzurin90**

**Capítulo VIII: Experimentos ¿nefastos?**

La patinadora japonesa de cabellos violáceos ejecutaba la nueva rutina que interpretaría para la copa de Rusia.

Estaba sumergida en la melodía mental y su concentración era excepcional. Junto con su entrenador escogieron la composición de Chopin "Fantaisie-Impromptu" para su programa.

Llevaba ensayando aquel ejercicio cerca de dos meses por lo que la rutina estaba completamente dominada. Bueno, no era para menos considerando que faltaba menos de una semana para la copa de Rusia. La competencia en el Grand Prix era ya de por sí importante pero ahí también se enfrentaría con Ría Garnet, motivo por el que debía esforzarse el doble de lo normal.

–"el programa definitivamente va con la personalidad de Tazusa"– afirmó Pete al lado de Yohko y Takeru quienes observaban los movimientos intensos del programa libre.

–"si, ahora solo falta… la sonrisa"– añadió Yohko con pesadez observando el rostro inexpresivo de su hermana, si la supervisora Mishiro viera a Tazusa de seguro la molestaría con que ha vuelto a tener un rostro de una estatuilla de buda.

–"tiene una gran disciplina y su técnica es admirable, Tazusa es una chica sorprendente"

Ups la persona quien dijo eso no era ni Yohko, ni Pete, menos Takeru, sino Bryan ubicado a un lado del rubio quien por su parte le dedicó una mirada asesina(N/I: ¬ ¬)

Con esa ya eran tres veces que su "amigo" iba a la pista a ver la práctica de Tazusa, así es, le llevaba la cuenta. Realmente era impresionante como Tazusa accedía tan fácilmente a lo que el canadiense de cabello castaño y de ojos azules decía, bastaba con que Bryan le dijera que la quería ver durante la práctica para que Tazusa no le colocara un "pero" y no solo eso sino que francamente se ponía tan roja como un tomate y ojo que él odiaba los tomates.

Ahora sí, he ahí la pregunta ¿Cómo podría ser posible que la joven accediera así de fácil?, cuando a él prácticamente siempre le recriminaba el por qué de su presencia.

Y no solo detestaba la actitud de Tazusa sino también la de su amigo, aún recordaba perfectamente aquella tarde –bueno en realidad ya era noche– cuando se dirigían de vuelta a la casa de Tazusa momentos después de su encuentro con Bryan.

Si bien, Pete había ofrecido a Tazusa acompañarla hasta la residencia Takashima debido a la hora, lo que él no se esperaba era que su compañero también decidiera acompañarlos porque según él después quería ir a saludar al padre de Pete y de paso entregarle algunas cosas de parte de su padre.

"_Sí, claro como si me fuera a tragar esa"–_ había pensado el rubio cuando Bryan dio esa escusa.

Pero Tazusa había accedido y durante todo el camino, Tazusa y Bryan se embarcaron en una charla que parecían disfrutar a lo grande, Bryan tenía algún dominio del idioma japonés, por ello podían entenderse.

"_Hey, que también estoy aquí"–_ se volvió a decir para sus adentros el rubio mientras llevaba una expresión de molestia estampada en su rostro al notar como Bryan había monopolizado la atención de la japonesa.

Una vez que ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la mansión (N/I: hablemos claro, la casa de Tazusa no era ninguna casita :P) Tazusa agradeció el acto de compañerismo de los jóvenes al haberla acompañado hasta su residenciay antes de que la chica se retirara, Bryan tomó su mano para besarla delicadamente. La japonesa no había hecho ningún movimiento, solo se quedó ahí parada observando como el castaño besaba su mano.

–"Bryan sabes muy bien que a los japoneses no les gusta este tipo de tratos"– dijo Pete obligando a su amigo a separarse de Tazusa.

–"es cierto, lo olvidé"– contestó Bryan de inmediato –"le ruego me disculpe señorita"– dijo volviéndose a la japonesa que permanecía inmutada.

–"no, no hay problema"– contestó por fin.

Pete la observó con algo parecido a la rabia, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Después de dejar a Tazusa en su casa, ambos amigos caminaron hasta la embajada Canadiense en donde vivía Pete (N/I: recuerden que en este fic el padre de Pete es el embajador de Canadá en Japón)

–"es una chica muy bonita"– dijo Bryan luego de haber caminado en silencio por un buen rato.

–"ah, sí, Tazusa es una chica muy linda"

–"y muy amable"– continuó el castaño.

Pete se volvió hacia su amigo con una mueca dibujada en su rostro. El sabía que Tazusa no era lo que aparentaba ser por el hecho de conocerla muy bien pero que alguien que recién empezara a tratarla diga eso era por demás extraño. Solo bastaba con preguntarle a cualquier persona y era un hecho seguro que dirían "amabilidad y Tazusa son dos palabras que no se admiten en la misma oración", aunque francamente no culpaba la ignorancia de su amigo, después de ver como la chica japonesa había actuado ese día ¿quién no pensaría lo mismo que el canadiense recién llegado?

–"¿Qué tal estuvo?"– las palabras pronunciadas por la peli violeta hicieron que el rubio dejara de lado lo ocurrido meses atrás y decidió dirigir su atención a la chica que se había acercado a sus espectadores.

–"lo has hecho increíblemente bien aunque es lógico tratándose de Tazusa-san ¿verdad?– contestó Bryan con una amplia sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la japonesa.

Pete solo se limitó a maldecir para sus adentros, ya era bastante de los halagos de Bryan para con Tazusa. Yohko y Takeru quienes se percataron de la expresión de Pete no pudieron evitar cruzarse unas miradas disimuladas de complicidad.

–"¿no me vas a decir nada?"– preguntó la patinadora a Pete.

El aludido soltó una risita.

–"no parece que estés interesada en otros comentarios, basta con los de Bryan ¿cierto?"

–"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"– espetó Tazusa incómoda por el comentario.

Pete se acercó al oído de ella.

–"lo sabes de sobra, no paras de ruborizarte a cada palabra de Bryan"– dijo muy bajito, lo suficiente para que fuera solo Tazusa quien escuchara.

Las mejillas de la japonesa volvieron a tornarse carmesís y de inmediato retrocedió.

–"¡Estúpido!"– le dijo y volvió al centro de la pista.

Totalmente ajenos a los murmullos de los dos jóvenes, sus angeles guardianes –quienes estaban sentados un poco alejados de sus protegidos– tenían una plática de carácter muy serio.

–"estás seguro de lo que me dices"– preguntó Meiko a su gemelo.

–"no tengo dudas al respecto, Tazusa lo está recordando"

–"pero algo como eso es imposible, nos dijeron que ellos olvidarían sus memorias, debes estar equivocado"

–"sé a qué te refieres yo tampoco lo creería sino fuera porque ella misma me lo ha dicho, en un principio pensé que eran como pequeñas sombras de los recuerdos olvidados pero estoy empezando a dudar que sea solo eso"

–"de cualquier forma algo así…"

–"_pienso que alguien en mi vida fue muy importante, un chico que me ayudó y protegió cuando más lo necesitaba_, esas fueron sus palabras exactas, no puedes negar que solo Pete encaja ahí"

Meiko pareció hundirse en cavilaciones, sin decir nada al respecto. Ella también había notado esas sombras de los recuerdos en Pete, pero era diferente a esto, Tazusa realmente parecía estar recordando TODO y se supone que no podría hacerlo, Dios mismo lo había dicho a través de su mensajero.

–"sus recuerdos quedarán bloqueados"– Meiko rememoró la frase dicho por el ángel cuando este explicó a Pete los puntos importantes en el trato –"y… si están bloqueados no significa que hayan desaparecido por completo"– la alada volteó su mirada donde Tazusa estaba practicando y pudo observar en su rostro algo parecido a la preocupación.

Hiro regresó a ver en la misma dirección que su gemela.

–"¿quieres decir que…?"

–"no estoy segura de nada, creo que debemos preguntar a alguien con más experiencia para salir de dudas"– respondió con un tono de seriedad demostrando que no era una niña como aparentaba ser, sino un ángel, con toda la experiencia que esto implicaba _–"pero de resultar ciertas nuestras sospechas ¿será algo bueno o malo?"–_ se dijo mentalmente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

–"no le veo nada de malo"– repitió Bryan por enésima vez.

Cuando la patinadora terminó con sus práctica el chico castaño había dicho a Pete que pensaba pedirle a Tazusa una cita pero su amigo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo y lo empujó fuera del edificio para hablar con una mayor tranquilidad. La conversación ya se había alargado más de dos horas y su amigo Pete no parecía querer terminar con esa charla hasta no escuchar lo que él tenía en la cabeza.

¿El tema de la plática?

Tazusa…, o mejor dicho el trato que Bryan tenía con ella.

–"que no le ves nada de malo ¿dices? Entonces me vas a decir que Tazusa te gusta"– preguntó el rubio a su amigo. El castaño últimamente estaba frecuentando demasiado a la japonesa, y la situación comenzó a incomodarlo mucho.

–"acaso lo ves tan imposible"– continuó el aludido.

–"te conozco muy bien y es por eso que lo digo, tu reputación te persigue"

–"¿Qué reputación?"– preguntó el castaño haciéndose el inocente.

–"no te hagas el desentendido, todo el mundo sabe que siempre que conoces a una chica guapa tratas de enamorarla y bueno eso es problema tuyo, pero te lo advierto no resultará con Tazusa"

Bien, tenía que admitirlo, en Canadá era de saber común que Bryan era todo un Don Juan y como Pete mismo lo había dicho a él no le había importado en lo más mínimo pero que de repente Pete lo sermoneara por algo que siempre hacía –es que de verdad parecía un regaño– era ilógico.

No, a él no lo engañaba y por más que Pete dijera o lo pusiera de todas las formas eso no se escuchaba como un "me preocupo por ti amigo" sino más bien como un "¡no te acerques a mi chica!" bueno eso es lo él hubiese dicho pero Pete era demasiado caballeroso para decirlo tan claramente, sin embargo era lo que quería decir y lo que más le sorprendía, puesto que Pete nunca antes se había enamorado de alguien, lo único que a él le interesaba era el vuelo acrobático y nada más, si bien Bryan también era piloto acrobático y por lo tanto adoraba la aviación como cualquier otro piloto la adoración de Pete hacia la misma se hallaba en otro nivel pues bien se podría decir que él vivía para la aviación.

"_bueno ya era hora que Pete empezara a despertar"–_ pensó el castaño.

El rubio seguía esperando una respuesta de su amigo, lucía muy serio. Bryan lo observó por unos segundos hasta que finalmente dijo:

–"parece que Tazusa te importa mucho"

–"así es"– contestó sin titubear.

–"ya veo, pero… ¿se lo has dicho?"

El rubio no contestó y su silencio hizo sonreír levemente a Bryan.

–"dime Pete ¿Qué piensas hacer?"– El aludido regresó a ver a su amigo en son de pregunta –"me refiero a que ella vive aquí y si quieres estar con ella necesitarías quedarte también, pero ¿qué hay del vuelo, piensas dejarlo?

–"…."

–"realmente a mí me beneficiaría si lo dejaras porque eres el único en nuestra categoría que me supera. Pero antes de ser mi rival eres mi amigo y sé cuando te importa esto, es por eso que te pregunto ¿estarías dispuesto a dejar el vuelo acrobático para permanecer junto a Tazusa?"

Pete no apartó sus ojos de los de su amigo pero tampoco respondió nada. A él le hubiese gustado contestar con un rotundo sí pero no era tan fácil puesto que no conocía los sentimientos de Tazusa y eso complicaba las cosas, pero si Tazusa llegaba a corresponderle él no dudaría en dejar la aviación, mejor dicho estaba decidido a abandonar su pasatiempo fuera cual fuera la respuesta de la japonesa, después de todo, fue por el vuelo acrobático que casi muere y por el que sus padres habían sufrido tanto.

–"parece que estás indeciso"– señaló Bryan.

Pete se había concentrado tanto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo que su amigo esperaba una respuesta.

–"decidí dejarlo"– dijo al fin.

–"¡¿dejarlo?"– preguntó sorprendido porque, aunque él mismo hizo la pregunta y por lo tanto debía esperarse cualquier respuesta no fue así. De verdad no se esperaba esa afirmación.

–"estate tranquilo ahora tú eres el número uno"– musitó restándole importancia.

Bryan frunció el ceño y es que a Pete parecía en verdad no interesarle la magnitud de su decisión.

–"¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?"– le preguntó en un tono enfadado.

–"eso lo decidiré después"– respondió serio, se supone que era él quien estaba reprendiendo a su amigo y no al revés.

El castaño aún mantenía su ceño levemente fruncido hasta que luego de unos momentos su expresión al fin se relajó.

–"como dije antes pareces indeciso"

–"no lo estoy"– respondió de inmediato.

–"bueno mientras lo piensas invitaré a Tazusa a salir conmigo"– dijo ahora sí muy sonriente, dando unos cuantos pasos alejándose de su amigo.

–"¡¿Cómo dices?, ¿acaso no escuchaste todo lo que te dije?"

–"aún no le has dicho nada así que haré mi movimiento"– dicho esto se marchó sin prestar atención a lo que Pete le respondió, de cualquier forma por el momento Pete no estaba pensando correctamente.

El rubio maldijo otra vez el talante de su amigo, trataba de controlarse para no caerle a golpes por el mismo hecho de ser su amigo pero francamente Bryan estaba haciendo unos méritos…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Un nuevo día comenzaba con una hermosa mañana, lleno de vida y con el despliegue de un sol radiante y lleno de vigor.

Mika sonreía abiertamente mientras se estiraba un poco tratando de captar la energía que el día irradiaba.

–"es una mañana preciosa ¿no lo crees Tazusa?"– la peli verde se volvió hacia su amiga con quien caminaba en dirección a su instituto. Vio como una nube oscura se posaba sobre la cabeza de su amiga, su expresión era la de un mártir dirigiéndose hacia su final.

–"Tazusa, tú…"– Mika la observaba nerviosa.

Tenía unas ojeras de metro, parecía no haber dormido en días, lucía muy cansada pero aún así esbozó una sonrisa, aunque forzada.

–"esto… ¿descansaste bien anoche?"– continuó preguntando la peli verde.

La patinadora se sentó en su pupitre casi mecánicamente y luego exhaló pesadamente.

–"solo un poco"– las palabras se quedaban cortas porque en verdad no había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche.

Todo el tiempo estuvo dándose vueltas en la cama, exprimiéndose las ideas. Debía averiguar quién era el chico de sus recuerdos pero por más que lo intentara lo único que lograba rememorar eran esas palabras _"yo siempre estaré a tu lado"_ y nada más, desde que había recordado esa frase y de saber que se trataba de un chico le había dado vueltas al asunto con el fin de determinar la identidad del mismo, de hecho volvió a preguntar a Hiro sobre eso pero fue en vano ya que él no quiso decirle nada o mejor dicho le dijo que no sabía nada al respecto, ella –por supuesto– sabía de sobra que esto no era verdad, su ángel protector era muy malo mintiendo, pero ya que no pudo sacarle ninguna información decidió rendirse con él y prosiguió trabajando en ella misma, navegando por esas lagunas vacías en su cerebro, pero nada.

–"comprendo la presión que debes sentir por la copa de Rusia pero no es bueno que te sobre esfuerces, también necesitas descansar"– volvió a insistir la amiga de la patinadora.

–"la copa de Rusia"– se dijo a sí misma en un susurro casi agonizante.

¡Era el colmo!, se supone que su primera participación para el Grand Prix se encontraba a tan solo dos días y ahí estaba ella sin descansar apropiadamente para darlo todo en su entrenamiento. De verdad que su cabeza le colocaba obstáculos en los momentos menos oportunos.

Las clases de ese día estaban apunto de terminar pero ella no había prestado atención a nada de lo que sus maestras explicaban.

"_¡no logro entender por qué no recuerdo nada!, ese chico… ¿quién fue?"_– La peli violeta soltó un suspiro de pesadez y se tocó la cabeza en señal de cansancio, todo ese enredo era una verdadera tortura a ese paso iba a terminar con migraña o hasta loca, si es que aún no lo estaba.

"_pero ¿cómo recordé al menos que se trataba de un chico que me ayudó?"–_ Continuó preguntándose. Le tomó unos segundos rememorar aquello, ella recordó por...

–"¡Pete!"– dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–"Sakurano-san, si no va a prestar atención al menos guarde silencio"– sentenció la mujer de hábitos que estaba impartiendo la clase, molesta por la interrupción de la chica.

Tazusa se levantó, pidió disculpas y luego volvió a tomar asiento.

"_Claro, recordé eso porque Pete me dijo lo mismo_"– se dijo mentalmente _–"tal vez es una de esas amnesias en donde se necesita revivir lo que se ha hecho para recordarlo"_– continuó pensando analíticamente.

De buena gana ella hubiese visitado un médico desde que empezó a sentir esos vacíos en su cabeza y así averiguar que estaba mal en ella pero lo único que hubiese conseguido sería preocupar a su hermana y al matrimonio Takashima, de modo que lo único que podía hacer era sujetarse a hipótesis e intentar recobrar sus memorias por ella misma, pero ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Giró su mirada hacia Mika, y entonces recordó que su amiga le había dicho lo alegre que ella se veía anteriormente y como sus ejercicios mejoraron también, además el hecho de haber diseñado esos fantásticos programas pero no recordarlo decía más de lo debido, absolutamente todo apuntaba al patinaje artístico, lo que sea que ella había olvidado era indudable que estaba ligado con el patinaje y si era eso entonces…

La sirena que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonó y Tazusa se levantó de inmediato, saliendo del salón disparada como un rayo.

–"¡Tazusa!"– Llamó Mika a su amiga pero para entonces ella ya había desaparecido –"¿Qué le habrá pasado?"– se preguntó a sí misma muy preocupada, acto seguido tomó su bolso y salió tras la peli violeta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

–"¿Por qué la prisa?"– Preguntó Hiro apareciendo junto a Tazusa quien caminaba –por no decir corría– muy rápido.

–"es problema mío, no tuyo"– respondió agriamente.

–"sigues enfadada"– afirmó el ángel, vaya que Tazusa era una persona muy rencorosa –"ya te dije que no sé nada sobre esas memorias tuyas"

Tazusa lo miró con reproche, ya estaba bien de tanta mentira ¿a quién creía Hiro que engañaba?

–"como sea, si no piensas ayudar, no te metas"– dijo finalmente, deteniéndose frente al lugar en donde solía practicar. De inmediato se cambió, se puso sus patines y entró en el hielo.

–"Tazusa ¿acaso no piensas calentar?"– preguntó el alado, ya estaba acostumbrado a la rutina de la joven que le resultaba extraño el hecho de que no calentara antes.

–"te dije que te mantuvieras al margen"– le respondió la joven patinadora brindándole una mirada asesina.

Bien, el ángel tenía razón, lo natural era estirarse y realizar unos ejercicios para entrar en calor pero quería saber de una buena vez si su hipótesis era correcta, si al concentrarse lo suficiente en su práctica lograría desatar otros recuerdos, esto debía hacerlo antes que alguien llegara y no le permitiera concentrarse en esas memorias.

Se deslizó, adquiriendo una buena velocidad en pocos instantes.

–"_vamos, trata de recordar"–_ se dijo mentalmente _–"tus emociones en los nacionales del año pasado, tus sentimientos durante las olimpiadas…"_– continuó diciéndose mientras realizaba unas sencillas piruetas con los ojos cerrados, para asegurar su concentración.

–"no creo que sea correcto entrenar de esta manera, Tazusa"– pronunció Hiro frente a la patinadora, pero Tazusa no le prestó atención, mejor dicho ni siquiera lo escuchó.

–"vaya, no imaginé que Tazusa ya estuviera aquí"– dijo Bryan que llegaba en compañía de Pete.

–"falta poco para la Copa de Rusia, es normal que se esfuerce más"– respondió el rubio, todavía molesto por lo que su amigo le dijo el día anterior.

Ajena a la presencia de los jóvenes, Tazusa continuaba con su experimento sin obtener resultados aún. Una y otra vez repasaba la frase que había recordado, utilizándola como base para traer más recuerdos pero seguía sin obtener respuestas positivas.

"_trata de recordar, trata de recordar"–_ se repetía constantemente _–"¡Recuerda!"–_ se dijo ya furiosa consigo misma y dio un gran salto imprimiendo mucha fuerza en él, debido a esta fuerza y al hecho de no estar concentrada en el salto, fácilmente perdió su equilibrio.

–"¡uhm!" – se exaltó y por todos los medios intentó reponerse para no sufrir una caída fuerte pero demasiado tarde…

¡Crack!

La patinadora hizo un movimiento muy forzoso, lo que tuvo como consecuencia una mala posición del pie de apoyo en el momento del aterrizaje provocándole una torcedura en el tobillo. Cayó lastimándose todavía más, a duras penas pudo contener su grito.

–"¡Tazusa!– gritaron ambos canadienses al unísono y no dudaron en ingresar a la pista para ayudar a la japonesa, muy difícilmente lograron mantenerse en pie pero fue suficiente para llegar hasta la patinadora, quien no lograba articular ninguna palabra por miedo a no poder dominar sus ganas de gritar al abrir la boca.

–"¡Tazusa!– insistía Bryan.

–"¡espera!, no la muevas, creo que se torció el tobillo"– dijo Pete deteniendo a su amigo.

Afortunadamente Yohko y Mika llegaron en ese momento junto con Takeru y entre Yohko y Takeru ayudaron a Tazusa a salir del hielo.

Bastó una llamada de la peli verde para que el entrenador y Hitomi llegaran en menos de un minuto trayendo a un doctor consigo. Luego de una minuciosa revisión el doctor dio su veredicto:

–"es claro que tienes fracturado el tobillo y has sufrido un desgarre"– dijo mientras escribía en unas hojas, el galeno se quitó los anteojos para ver a la patinadora y continuó: –"la lesión no es muy severa pero necesitarás descansar un poco... conozco tu situación como patinadora y por eso lamento informarte que no podrás patinar por al menos unos tres días tal vez cuatro todo de pende de ti"

–"¡¿qué?"– Gritó exaltada la patinadora –"tengo una competencia dentro de dos días"

–"lo sé, por eso mismo digo que lamento tu situación, pero no se puede hacer nada"

–"¡no puedo faltar a esa competencia!"

–"tu pierna está muy herida y necesitas reposo"

–"¡aún así necesito ir!"

–"eso debiste pensarlo antes de exponerte de esa manera"– dijo el doctor ya molesto por la actitud de la chiquilla –"bien, he terminado mi trabajo aquí, redactaré el informe necesario para entregárselo a la federación"– dijo dirigiéndose al entrenador Takashima.

–"si, gracias por todo"

Una vez que el doctor se había marchado, un ambiente pesado invadió la sala.

–"lo lamento"– dijo la patinadora en verdad apenada por el desastre que había causado.

–"¡es por esto que te he dicho que no entrenes con tus emociones dispersas!, tienes suerte de solo tratarse de tres días pero que hubieses hecho de tratarse de un mes o dos ¡piensa claramente las cosas!"– regañó el entrenador a su discípula.

Tazusa no podía decir nada, primero por el hecho de ser verdad y segundo porque muy pocas veces había visto a su entrenador enojado y menos de esa forma, lo cual la impactó demasiado. Pero lo que más sentía en ese momento era una furia hacia ella misma por haber actuado tan impulsivamente y perjudicándose a sí misma, todo por tratar de solucionar su particular caso de amnesia pero lo peor era no haber resultado como lo esperaba, haber preocupado a todos y hacer enojar a su entrenador.

Mika, quien había ido a visitar a su amiga, hablaba con ella sobre el asunto ocurrido el día de ayer.

–"ni me lo digas, yo también estuve impresionada por la reacción del señor Takashima"– afirmaba Mika recordando la expresión del siempre pasivo hombre, el día anterior.

–"pero tenía suficientes motivos para enfadarse, ahora por mi tontería ya no podré ir a la copa de Rusia"– contestó Tazusa, dejando la tasita de té sobre la mesa de la sala, que estaba cerca de ella para que no tuviera que hacer ningún movimiento innecesario.

–"no lo malinterpretes, el señor Takashima estaba alterado por tu lesión, por lo que te pudiera pasar a ti y no solo por la competencia"

–"…lo sé"

–"uhm... Por cierto ¿será Shitou quien te reemplazará?"– dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, no era necesario deprimir a Tazusa.

–"sí…, está mañana lo confirmaron"– respondió la peli violeta casi en un susurro. Aún no podía digerir la realidad, ella ya no iría a la copa de Rusia, ya no sería ella quien se enfrentaría con Ria, todo por un breve momento de estupidez suyo.

–"esto…"– murmuró nerviosa al deparar en el animo de Tazusa, realmente Mika no estaba haciendo un gran trabajo distrayendo a su amiga.

–"Tazu-nee…, Pete y su amigo vinieron a verte"– anunció Yohko para alivio de Mika.

–"que bien"– dijo Mika en verdad agradecida por la presencia de ambos chicos pues no sabía cuanto más podría mantener a Tazusa alejada de sus preocupaciones.

–"¿Cómo estás Tazusa-san?"– preguntó el castaño acercándose al sillón en donde estaba postrada la patinadora.

–"mientras no me mueva estoy bien"– contestó la peli violeta sonriendo.

–"es bueno verte tan animada a pesar de todo"

Tazusa disimuló una sonrisa.

Pete quien hasta el momento no había dicho una palabra –solo se había limitado a caminar hasta la sala en silencio indignado por haberse dejado convencer de Bryan para traerlo hasta la casa de la patinadora, ahora comenzaba a lamentarlo– soltó una risa en son de burla. Todos se volvieron a ver al canadiense de cabellos rubios.

–"¿animada?"– preguntó Pete en un tono irónico.

–"¿no piensas así?"– increpó su amigo.

–"mírala bien, aunque trate de disimularlo en realidad tiene la expresión de una persona que va a un funeral"– continuó Pete con su reflexión.

–"¡¿qué dijiste?"– gritó la peli violeta muy molesta, si había algo que no pudiera soportar eran las críticas sobre su expresión.

–"pensé que Tazusa era la chica del billón de dólares, una chica que no se derrumbaría por una simpleza como esta"

La patinadora apretó su puño intentando apaciguar su rabia.

–"viéndote así me parece exagerado ese apodo tuyo"

Mika y Yohko miraban expectantes la conversación de Pete y Tazusa, nerviosas por la seguridad del joven.

–"estoy un poco decepcionado"– dijo como si se tratara de un verdadero martirio.

"_Pete, no tientes a tu suerte"–_ decía Yohko muy preocupada, en cualquier momento su hermana explotaría y todos sabían que los arranques de Tazusa eran de temerse.

–"¡bien!, no es como si estuviera tratando de impresionarte"– respondió Tazusa, ya indignada.

–"¡pastel!"– gritó Yohko en un intento de parar la discusión.

Todos regresaron a ver a la menor de las Sakurano.

–"esto…, sería bueno traer pastel… ¿les apetece?"

–"¡claro!, uhm…, te acompaño a traerlo"– sugirió Mika.

–"sí, muchas gracias"

–"¿podrías ayudarnos?"– preguntó Mika a Bryan.

–"pero yo…"– el canadiense no pudo terminar con la frase pues Mika ya lo estaba arrastrando a la cocina.

Los jóvenes que quedaron en la sala permanecieron en silencio unos momentos pero luego Pete inició nuevamente la conversación.

–"¿te molestas porque tu reputación con Bryan ha caído?"

–"¿de qué hablas?, es absurdo"

–"bueno, sino es eso entonces ¿Por qué?"

–"por el solo hecho de criticarme"

–"si, claro"– profirió el rubio entre risas irónicas.

–"has estado actuando de esta manera desde hace un buen tiempo ¿Cuál…?"– la chica detuvo su comentario con una expresión de quien descubre lo impensado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –"dime, Pete ¿estás enamorado de mí?"– preguntó un tanto divertida.

–"¡¿eh?"

–"empezaste a actuar así desde que Bryan llegó, de hecho pareces molesto cuando él está cerca lo que me lleva a pensar que…, estás celoso"– terminó entre risas.

Pete se volvió a ver a la japonesa impresionado por lo lenta que había sido en llegar a esa deducción, vamos, todo el mundo ya sabía eso y ella recién se estaba enterando, claro que en sí antes había considerado reconfortante el hecho de que no lo hubiera averiguado pero ahora le causaba exasperación, sin duda tenía que decirle las cosas directamente para que las asumiera, sucede que él no era muy bueno con las palabras pero tenía que decirle todo de una buena vez porque de lo contrario su amigo aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para pedirle a Tazusa que saliera con él y eso era algo que por ningún motivo permitiría, conocía la ingenuidad de la patinadora y eso no lo ayudaría mucho.

–"¿lo vas a negar?"– preguntó Tazusa ajena a los pensamientos del canadiense.

Pete aguardó unos instantes planeando la mejor manera de hacérselo saber. Pero como ninguna idea parecía ser la correcta decidió actuar y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó hasta donde estaba la peli violeta.

–"espera, tu…"– ahora la joven sentía como su corazón se aceleraba precipitadamente.

La expresión de Pete era muy diferente a la normal. No parecía estar jugando, iba en serio. El rubio se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de la japonesa, quien permanecía sentada en el sillón debido a su lesión. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de la chica y era esa mirada intensa la que ponía tan nerviosa a Tazusa. Por un momento se sintió hipnotizada por esos profundos ojos azules, que le recordaban algo más, logrando desconectarla de la realidad por breves instantes.

Un roce en sus labios la hizo reaccionar.

La japonesa abrió sus ojos – ¿Cuándo los había cerrado?– a tiempo para ver como el joven canadiense se apartaba. La chica no atinaba a decir nada, buscaba algo que probara que no estaba soñando y es que…

¡Pete la había besado!

¿Cómo terminó la situación de esa manera?, si hace tan solo unos instantes estaban discutiendo.

_"¿Qué ha sido eso?, ¿Pete, realmente estás enamorado de mí?…_

* * *

**Más notas de la autora:**

¡Listo!, aquí está el capítulo ocho (el más extenso hasta ahora XD), ¡uy! las intrigas de los ángeles, será que resultará bien o mal aunque en sí a Tazusa ya le afectó, ¿les sorprendió ver a Pete tan furiosamente celoso?, no son los únicos, yo también estaba en las mismas y eso que soy yo la que lo escribe. Y ¿el beso?, tengan en cuenta que el pobre chico ya se sentía amenazado por la presencia de Bryan entonces debía apresurarse en dar a conocer lo que sentía ¿no les parece?

¿Les gustó? Ahora más que nunca espero que la respuesta sea un sí pues se los debo por mi enorme retraso en la entrega, pero si la contestación es un no ¡lo lamento muchísimo! Y trataré de mejorar, claro que para ello necesito que me digan en qué me he equivocado, así que, ¡Reviews por favor! Ja, ja, ja. Y aunque lo digo siempre lo volveré a repetir, gracias por sus comentarios hacen que me reponga cuando se me vienen esos bloqueos a la hora de escribir, también agradezco a las personas que han agregado mi historia a la lista de sus favoritos, ¡qué alegría que les esté gustando el fic!

Por lo pronto van a tener que esperar el capítulo nueve para el próximo año supongo que para el 8 o 15 de enero porque voy a estar algo ocupadita, ah por cierto informo que el siguiente capítulo será ¡el último! (o eso pienso, tendré que ver como resulta)

Bien, ahora a parte del fic quería decirles que espero hayan disfrutado mucho esta Navidad junto a sus seres queridos, sino fue así no se preocupen que la navidad no solo debe ser el 25 de diciembre sino cualquier día del año, también desde ya les deseo un próspero año nuevo, lleno de felicidad, esperanza y muchas sorpresas (las sorpresas son muy buenas ¿a que sí?) y mejor ya no alargó más esto porque me va a resultar un testamento, así que

Matta ne…

**Isuzurin =D**


End file.
